Book I: Blazing Sunrise
by Blue Moonstones
Summary: My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.
1. Prologue: Above The Clouds

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Above The Clouds**_

* * *

**_May your trails be crooked, winding, lonesome, dangerous, leading to the most amazing view. May your mountains rise into and above the clouds._**

**_— Edward Abbey._**

* * *

It was so…_different_.

I was so confused. I didn't understand anything.

The darkness surrounded me, pressing itself into my eyeballs with the force of a blindfold, pushing down on me with the weight of the world and more, working its way through my brain with the persistence of an incurable disease. I couldn't see. I was blind. I briefly wondered about streetlights, but then realized I wasn't in the streets. I was…I didn't know where I was. That was the most terrifying part—not being able to see. I needed to see—needed to _know_ that I was still alive, that I was _something_. Not this…non-existence.

I tried to fight against the darkness, tried to push it away, but the effort was so exhausting. I was drained; I had nothing left to give. But I kept fighting, kept pushing, willing my mind to conjure up images, something, _anything_. The dark lake of water in Robin Falls, the iridescent sparkles of sunlight glancing off of vampire skin, the blazing reds and oranges and pinks and golds of that perfect sunrise…nothing. I saw nothing.

I silently pleaded for some sort of confirmation; proof that I was alive. I called out in desperation. _Eris? Are you there?_

For a few moments, I waited in terror. She had always been there; what if she wasn't now, when I needed her the most?

_Relax, dude. I'm here. God, this fucking _hurts_!_

Well, that was something. But it wasn't enough. I was fairly certain that Eris would always be there. Hell, if there was some kind of afterlife, maybe she'd manifest in the form of a demon just to annoy the crap out of me. But I needed physical proof that my heart was still beating.

And to my surprise, it came. A prick of warmth, right where my heart was. Very sudden, but very real.

The warm spot pressed into my chest, reassuring me of my existence. It was very warm.

Too warm.

Hot. Hotter. The wamth turned to flame. Boiling. Burning. My heart was roasting, the heat unbearable. I cursed myself for not embracing the darkness, while I still could've. Now there was no going back.

My heart beat against my chest like a caged animal, roaring to be set free. I _wanted _to set it free; I wanted to rip it out and throw it far, far away where the pain could never reach me again. But my limbs were useless; I wouldn't have been able to move them even at the full height of my strength.

I didn't know what I'd done to deserve this pain—surely nothing I had done in the short eighteen years of my life warranted such _agony_. I had been a good kid in general—acted out as regular teens did, but nothing _bad_. I wondered why I wasn't screaming. _Was I screaming?_

I tried to remember—to focus. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Only the pain was there. Like I was being roasted on a burning fire, but the fire was _inside _me. It moved slowly now. It was licking its way through my body, endlessly torturing me. The pain was always there—it didn't give me a reprieve. There was no end in sight.

I remembered asking. He had said this would hurt—he had said it would be unbearable. I had frowned, remembering the time my leg broke in half, the worst pain I had ever been through. Until now, of course. Nothing even comes close to this. I didn't know I could summon up such emotion to feel anything. I remembered the Volturi and their powers. Alec's would have made this so much easier. I would have begged for it a thousand times over. Jane's was unbearable, so I was told. Ha. If she ever pulled that on me, I would take it in silence after this.

But then again, I might not even make it through to ever feel her power. I was too weak. Too…_human_. But I wouldn't be if I made it through three days.

Three days of absolutely excruciating pain.

The fire raged and burned through my body. I remembered celebrating Bonfire Night in England with my cousins, and the Guy Fawkes they burned alive, because he set fire to the Houses of Parliament. I didn't set fire to the Houses of Parliament—why was I being burned alive? The worst kind of torture. Stabbed to death? Any time. I would take it and be grateful. Beaten to death? I would take it and be grateful. Hell, I'd even send my killer flowers.

Time meant nothing. I could have gone through this for only a minute, an hour, a day. I didn't _care _how long it had been since the beginning, I wanted it to _end_. I wanted to die. I wished I had never asked for confirmation of my existence; I wished there had been no existence to confirm. I wished I had never been born. Nothing could be worth this. Not the happy times or the sad—_nothing_. I wanted to just end this pointless life.

But it wasn't pointless. So many people loved me as I loved them. And I owed it to them to stay alive.

The ones who had always been there, who had supported me through everything. Would I ever see them again? I never got to say goodbye. To Mom, Dad, Jules, Cordie, Cece, Oliver, Spencer, Nicky, even the ones who I had once disliked more than anything—Leila, Alexia, Harper. I couldn't bring myself to hate them anymore. There were worse people, as I knew all too well.

Then the ones who had just recently come—the exclusives, the special ones who had treated me as one of their own from the very beginning. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Matthew, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, Jasper…

_Jasper._

I needed to do this for Jasper.

I loved Jasper. I didn't want him to feel pain at my pain. Because he would. He would feel my pain, and feel so guilty. Stupid empath. He would beat himself up for years about this, even though he hadn't wanted it from the beginning—the guy was a classic martyr. I did love him, though.

I loved him. I loved him more than anything. It was hard to believe that there was an emotion stronger than pain that I could feel, but it was there. _That _was why I was suffering. So I could be with him forever.

Forever. A concept I finally seemed to grasp. I didn't think it was possible for anything to come after this. _This _was forever. No beginning, no end—just an eternity of fire and lava and pain, so much pain.

My mind was unbearably clear, too clear. Just because I concentrated on Jasper didn't mean it would go away. The flames licked my insides, tormenting me. I tried to concentrate on something else. Anything else.

Then, with a clear mind, I realized something. It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to scream; it was that I _couldn't_ scream. I couldn't move.

Why?

It came to me before the end of my one-worded question.

The morphine.

Carlisle had talked about injecting morphine into my bloodstream to numb the venom. Why wasn't it working? I had thought that it would run through my veins and cool the burning inferno—an antidote, a reprieval.

Yeah, I should've been so lucky.

It held me down, pinning me to whatever surface I was on, gagging and paralyzing me as I was burned alive.

Rosalie had told me that it would do no good to scream. At the moment, I didn't buy that. I needed to let the pain out.

But I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't do anything.

I was trapped.

* * *

My life was good. That's how I always thought of it. Good home, loving family, sweet friends. I knew I was lucky.

In fact, somewhere along the line, I realized I was more than lucky.

Mom and Dad said that I was the cutest baby that ever lived and breathed on this earth. I wasn't gorgeous or unnaturally smart for my age. All babies have power—they're innocent and cherubic, with faces you just can't say no to. Nobody could say no to me. Whatever I wanted, I got. I was the good girl who never got in trouble and had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

I knew what I did. I was…what was the word? Hypnotic.

_Hypnosis: produce a state of hypnosis in (someone); c__apture the whole attention of (someone); fascinate._

I persuaded my parents to let me learn to sing, to play the piano and the violin and the flute, to swim, to ride a horse, to do gymnastics and cross-country, going through them one by one, quitting one by one. I needed something to drive me, something I enjoyed, something I was good at. I wanted to be myself, not the perfect young enchantress who charmed and dazzled everyone to the point of blindness.

I wanted a passion—an interest. I had found it. Ballet.

Dance was the channel I needed to release my energy into. I loved watching it and doing it—being part of the action. Uncontrolled dancing was not me. I needed some routine, something to pour all of my passion and energy into. Ballet was me. I focused solely on the dance, forgetting how perfect I seemed to be when I wasn't, forgetting how odd it was that people thought of me as flawless at the age of eight, forgetting the hypnosis. I couldn't hypnotize people without my voice, and I couldn't speak and dance at the same time—I needed utter and absolute concentration. I was judged for my dance, not my charm.

I knew how my life would spin out. I'd go to college, majoring in ballet—at NYU Tisch, obviously. I would become a professional dancer and eventually end up running my own ballet school when I couldn't dance any more.

I'd meet a nice guy. In a café, at a bar, in my dorms. He'd be dazzled and ask me out. We'd have a fun first date. He'd ask me out again. We'd fall in love. We'd move in together. He'd ask me to marry him. I'd have the white wedding with a bouquet of white lilies and apple blossoms, ready to throw into Cece's arms. I'd have children. I'd be a mom. I'd watch them grow up. I'd watch them leave for college with a smile on my face and my husband's comforting arm wrapped around my waist.

I'd grow old. I'd watch my kids have their own kids. I'd move out to the country with my husband. Buy a house with a porch and a front yard. I'd sit on that porch with my husband, watching grandchildren fly around on the grass. I'd eventually die, having lived a long and happy life.

Yeah, right.

I _didn't_ know how my life would spin out.

I always thought death would come at the end of a peaceful, content life. I didn't think to place risk or fear into this equation of happiness. And yet, it would be there. I didn't know that my life would be plucked from obscurity by beautiful angels, that the last year of my life would be filled with excitement. Exhilaration. Terror. Danger. Love.

I didn't know that my heart would stop beating before my nineteenth birthday.

I didn't know that in the end, I would think it all worth it.

I didn't know of the person who made me realize that.

I didn't know of the brightest angel of them all—the one who perceived himself as a soulless monster. The one who forced me away from danger time and time again. The one who eventually took my hand and led me up the crooked, dangerous mountain trail and lifted me higher than the clouds.

I would know his name soon.

_Jasper Whitlock Hale._


	2. Chapter 1: Perfect Strangers

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Perfect Strangers**_

* * *

**_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken._**

**_— __Fydor Dostoevsky._**

* * *

I got out of the car.

"Bye, Jules."

"Now," he started. "I hope you know what to do. I remember last year and I wasn't here to protect you—" Protect me from what?

I voiced this thought.

"Teachers. Work. Harper Berry and her evil Barbie minions."

I raised an eyebrow, but let him continue in his rant about everything that _he_ thought was wrong with Rochester High.

He concluded by saying, "Look, sis, I know you don't want to hang around listening to me lecture you on how to behave at a school you've been going to for three years—"

Really? You think? Nah…

"—but no fights—"

Fights?

"—no handing in work late—"

Me? Hand in work late? Ha.

"—and stay away from Berry and company!"

I rolled my eyes. "Julian, are we still talking about me here?"

"Yes," he said smoothly, not missing a beat. "Anyways, I'll be late for college, so do whatever the hell you do here and no trouble. 'Kay?"

I nodded, refraining from rolling my eyes again.

He reached up and ruffled my hair, wished me good luck, turned tail and headed for the parking lot exit.

_Stupid lousy car. I miss _my_ car. Stupid lousy mechanics, taking forever and ever and—_

"Guess who?" a voice interrupted.

I turned around and hugged her. Then I drew back and got a good look at her. Her hair was red. Jeez. _Red_. At least it wasn't fire-engine red. More like red wine. Close to my shade, but more…purple. It was weird, but it suited her. Then again, her hair looked just as good black.

"Oh my God, your hair!" I exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"I know, right?" She grinned at me. "I saw it in this magazine, and I just thought—_that's the one_. That's the one I'm going to go into and out of senior year with."

"Well, it looks great," I offered.

"Thanks, but I think I might move on soon."

"To what?"

"I don't know. Yellow, blue, purple, green, hot fuchsia pink—"

She burst out laughing at the look of horror on my face.

"No…just no."

"I agree," said a voice from behind me. I smiled again, turning to give Oliver a quick hug and a high-five.

Cece frowned. "What's wrong with fuchsia pink?"

I exchanged a look with Oliver. "Lots of things, Cece…"

"But what about green? You have to admit, green hair would be awesome!"

"No, it really wouldn't," said Spencer, showing up from out of nowhere and throwing an arm over my shoulder. I flashed him a quick grin with just a little bit of dazzle. At least I knew how to limit my charm now.

"Sure it would! On me?"

"Supermodels could not pull off green hair, Cee. Maybe you should let this one go," Oliver said gently. Cece pouted. I was biting the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from sniggering. Spencer didn't even try.

Cece began to nod in agreement, but stopped short, her gaze fixing on something behind me. I turned to see what she was looking at, and couldn't stop my eyes from widening.

_Whoa._

I saw eight unknown people at one end of the parking lot, catching my interest at once. They were by a silver Volvo, a yellow Porsche, and a red BMW: cars that were, together, probably worth this entire school—and then some.

Two girls and a guy were getting out of the Volvo. One girl was a brunette, her long mahogany hair cascading down her back in a simple ponytail. She was of medium height and slim, with full lips and doe eyes set in a heart-shaped face. The girl next to her was taller but younger, all slender limbs and bronze ringlets and large, heavily-lashed eyes; eyes that struck me forcibly with the complete and utter _purity _in them. You didn't get a lot of pure high-schoolers, so this was a surprise.

The guy reminded me of paintings I had seen of Greek gods and heroes. Adonis, perhaps. He had a tall, slightly lanky body, with messy hair that same shade of bronze. His features were angular, reminiscent of an aristocratic bloodline, with a strong jaw, cheekbones to die for, slight shadows under his eyes. Eyes that were focused on me with curiosity.

I tore my gaze from his and looked at the other five people. Two of them, a girl and a boy, were standing by the Porsche. The girl was petite and thin—not just slim, but so…_delicate_ that I felt like buying out the local McDonald's just to feed her. Short inky black hair stuck out in all directions around her elfin face, which had an expression of the most absolute concentration on it. The boy was tall and wiry, with silky hair a dark shade of coffee and a slightly anxious glint in his eyes as he watched the small girl intently. All of a sudden, she came out of her trance and stared at me with a look of abject horror on her face. She muttered something to the boy, and he twisted to look at me too.

I frowned in confusion, wondering why the new kids were interested in staring at me—was it the hair? Because they had two redheads in their group (well, reddish-brown), they should be used to it—before looking at the last three: one girl and two guys, leaning against the BMW. The first guy was burly, with serious muscles. He had dark curly hair and a dimpled smile that showed as he talked to a blonde girl. Statuesque and poised, she had long golden hair that fell in billowing waves to the small of her back, and tight designer clothes which encased a figure that any supermodel would kill for.

The last boy was tall and lean, and his stance was tenser than any of the others—holding himself like a lion, ready to strike. His full lips were in a thin line, a sharp cut across his strong-boned face. Honey blond hair fell to just above his collar, straight, slightly tousled hair that was begging for me to run my hands through it—_whoa, where did that come from?_—and bruise-like shadows were under his eyes. His black eyes. His black eyes that were staring at me with no small amount of horror—horror which quickly turned to a hateful glare that sent serious chills through me, and left my skin tingling like I'd been Tasered.

I immediately stiffened, defensive. Why was he looking at me like that? I met his glare head-on with one of my own. Who the hell did he think he was, this new guy, glaring at me when I didn't do anything to him? I didn't even know him!

_Stupid new guy._

Exactly.

I turned to listen to Oliver, who said in an undertone, "New kids—their dad's the new doctor, remember? He adopted them." I glanced back over my shoulder at them and frowned, my forehead furrowing in confusion.

"How the hell are they not related?" I whispered. I could hardly look away. They were all so similar. Every single one of them was pale as marble. The bronze-haired girl had more color in her cheeks, but the others had a chalky pallor to their skin that would have looked severely unhealthy on anyone else, but just seemed natural on them. And while the girl had eyes a deep shade of chocolate, the rest had clear gold irises circling dark pupils—except for the blond boy. But that wasn't the only reason I couldn't stop looking.

Every single one of them was absolutely beautiful: air-brushed models from glossy magazine covers, blazing stars from Hollywood, gods and goddesses in their own right. Their features were so unbelievably and completely perfect that it actually physically hurt to look at them. I couldn't decide who was the most beautiful—the blonde girl, perhaps.

But a tiny, tiny part of my brain couldn't stop saying: _the blonde girl, perhaps…or the blond_ boy.

And I sort of hated myself for that.

And I sort of hated myself even more for the number of times my thoughts strayed to him that day.

That boy's face was addictive.

Dammit.


	3. Chapter 2: First Instinct

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: First Instinct**_

* * *

**_That was my first instinct—to protect him. It never occurred to me that there was a greater need to protect myself._**

**_— Graham Greene._**

* * *

I sat at the table, tapping my foot while I leaned back in my chair. I stared at the wall opposite me as I unconsciously hummed a tune. Oliver leaned over to me.

"Dude, why the hell are you humming the theme tune to _Spongebob Squarepants_?"

"Cordie watches it all the time," I answered absently. Then I turned to look at him, frowning. "How the hell do _you_ know what the theme tune is?"

His cheeks turned slightly pink. "Yeah, same, but with, uh, Jenna."

I raised my eyebrows at him, silently disbelieving.

"Jenna, your ten-year-old cousin with the toy guns and the fake tattoos and the nun chucks, who would rather shoot a hole in her head than watch a show about a yellow sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea? _That_ Jenna?"

"Yeah," he said defiantly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my wall.

Next to me, Oliver snapped to attention.

"Hey," he murmured, nudging my shoulder. "New kid alert."

My gaze snapped to the door and I straightened up in my seat, my shoulders tensing.

Only three of them were seniors, apparently. The stunning blonde girl, the brunette boy with the muscles and—ugh—the blond boy who had stared at me earlier with such loathing.

Dammit.

"Oh, joy," I muttered back.

As if he'd heard me, the blond guy turned to look at me. His dark eyes were filled with rage, disgust, and…hunger?

I studied his face. It was even more perfect than I had realized earlier. His features looked like they had been sculpted from marble. As much as I hated to admit it, he was gorgeous. And tall, and lean, and striking, and sexy as hell, and he hated me.

Just my luck.

I dropped my gaze to my desk, fiddling with a stubborn curl of my hair.

They silently walked up to Mr. Moore and gave him notes. He signed them, and then turned to us. "So, kids, three new students are joining us this year. Play nice," he added as an afterthought.

_Play nice? What are we, five?_

"This is Emmett Cullen," the dark haired boy, "Rosalie Hale," the blonde girl, "and Jasper Hale."

Jasper Hale. That was his name.

_Jasper. It suits him._

Shut up, Eris.

"Take a seat," he said to them.

They moved gracefully to two empty tables—only one row behind me and Oliver. I watched them with slight envy. Even as a dancer, I could only hope to hold that much poise in my ballet.

While Mr. Moore did roll call, Oliver and I played hangman, only pausing when our names were called.

"Okay, I know it's been a long time since you've been in Calculus, but I hope you've retained the work from last year, because we're moving on to a whole new area."

There were scattered groans as everyone dug out their notebooks. I uncapped my pen and began to take notes, but all the while, I was more than conscious of a pair of eyes boring into my back as I worked.

As soon as class ended, I dumped my stuff in my bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked as fast as I could to History. _Damn Calculus. I hate math._

I rushed in and threw my bag down next to Spencer. Falling into the seat beside him, I pushed his books over to his desk, folded my arms on my desk and slumped over them.

"Hi, Ana. Hi, Spencer. Can I sit by you and throw your books off the table? Sure you can. Thanks, Spence, you're awesome!" he stated in a monotone. He leaned closer to me. "That's what would have happened in an alternate universe where you, Anastasia Lockhart, were polite."

"Mmph," I groaned, my voice muffled by my arms.

"Math?" he asked sympathetically.

"You don't know the half of it. Lucky son-of-a-jackal," I muttered. "I swear to God, Calculus is the bane of my existence."

Just then, Jasper Hale walked in.

_The universe just hates me today, doesn't it?_

His eyes landed on me with a glare, but this time, I glared back, like I had in the parking lot. I didn't know what his problem was—I didn't even do anything to him.

_Jackass._

I bent down to my bag and pulled out my books focusing my eyes on them. Jasper sat a few seats behind me and Spencer. Dammit, why does he always want to sit behind me?

_Probably so he can stare at you weirdly again._

Sure enough, I twisted around and saw him watching me again. Like a hawk about to swoop down on its prey.

Later—much later—I laughed at the irony of that comparison.

I turned back to face the front as Mrs. Parker started to talk about the French Revolution. I sighed in no small amount of relief. This was a topic I knew back to front.

I walked out with Spencer to Italian before realizing that I'd left my pencil case behind.

"You go ahead, I'll see you there. Save me a seat," I said over my shoulder to him, going back toward the classroom.

I grabbed it and turned the corner to the next hallway when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, restraining me. It was icy cold and made goose bumps break out along my arm, despite the long sleeved knit sweater I wore. I swung back to see Jasper Hale staring at me.

My gaze fell to the hand wrapped around my slender wrist before I looked back at him. His unnerving stare made my cheeks flush.

As they turned pinker, his eyes darkened and next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the classroom wall. His ice cold hands trapped my arms against the wall like a cage.

_Where the fuck is Mrs. Parker?!_

I opened my mouth to say—what? What should I say? I hadn't exactly ever been in this situation before.

_Maybe you should ask him to kindly let go of you._

I don't know, shouldn't I be screaming for help, like a normal person?

_Hate to break it to you, honey, but you're not exactly normal, are you?_

Shut _up,_ Eris. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

I ignored both my mind and the voice, looking up at Jasper and contemplating what to do.

After a few seconds, my arms were starting to throb like hell. My back was no better, aching from being put in this position.

"Jasper?" I said weakly. He didn't respond. His eyes were clouded with a million different emotions, none of which seemed to involve regret or letting me go.

I tried again. "Jasper, you're hurting me." My voice wavered in uncertainty and slight fear.

Only slight.

But somehow, this got through to him. His hands fell from my arms, his eyes clearing. His gaze dropped to the floor, and he backed away from me. He looked at me once more, quickly, and then turned heel and sped from the classroom.

I stood stock-still, not really processing what had happened.

Just then, Mrs. Parker chose to come back.

"Miss. Lockhart, what on earth are you still doing in my classroom?" she questioned sharply.

I shook my head a little. "Sorry, I—I forgot my pencil case." My voice wobbled.

She looked at me closer. "Miss. Lockhart, are you all right?" she asked, her usually stern voice betraying the slightest hint of concern.

I nodded. "Yeah, I—I'm fine."

"I saw Jasper Hale come out of her a few moments ago…did he do anything to you?"

"No," I replied instantly. "He didn't do anything."

She looked a little unsure, so I gave her my best smile.

"Honestly, Mrs. Parker," I said, my voice gaining a silky texture. "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

She nodded, as if in a slight trance. "Alright then. You head off to class now, or you'll get a tardy."

"Okay."

I walked to the door, reflecting on my words. Why didn't I just tell her about how he had scared me? How I could feel bruises forming from his vice-like grip?

My first instinct had been to protect him, despite what he had done. I always followed my instincts and, more often than not, my judgment proved correct.

That was the first time I doubted myself.

_Won't be the last, either._

Shut up, Eris.


	4. Chapter 3: Therapist Friend

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Therapist Friend**_

* * *

_**Most of us don't need a psychiatric therapist as much as a friend to be silly with.**_

_**— Robert Brault.**_

* * *

I knocked on the door once and slipped inside, going up to Ms. Bellucci. She stopped mid-sentence and fixed me with a slightly annoyed look. "Miss. Lockhart, may I ask why you are nearly ten minutes late to my lesson?" she questioned, reverting back to English.

"Sorry, I forgot my pencil case," I replied.

_Liar._

"You understand that I will have to give you a late slip, do you not?"

I nodded, looking at the ground.

"Very well. Sit down, Anastasia."

I bobbed my head again and walked toward the class as she started rattling off in Italian again. I hated getting in trouble with Ms. Bellucci—she was my favorite teacher. She was _everyone's _favorite teacher: apart from being young—about twenty-six—and pretty—classically Italian with olive skin, curly black hair and ink-colored eyes framed with curly lashes—we actually learned something from her.

I looked around for Spencer but found him sitting next to Alexia Garrett, one of Harper Berry's friends. I shot him a death glare. To his credit, he had the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself, but it was quickly replaced by a look of horror as Alexia tightened her crimson-nailed grip on his arm. He mouthed, "_Help me!_"

I smiled sweetly at him and then turned away, looking for a spare seat. As it so happened, the only one left was beside one of the new kids—the body-builder guy.

_Shit, what if Jasper's here?_

I quickly swung my head around, scanning the classroom, but he was nowhere in sight—thank God…

_Don't thank God, thank me!_

Why would I thank you, you freaky thing?

_Hello, I guide you through life and make it calm and peaceful for you. Sorta like an angel…_

More like spawn of Satan.

_Hey! I take offense to that._

I'm going to paraphrase Bob Kelso from _Scrubs_ and ask you a question: what has two thumbs and doesn't give a crap?

Ana Lockhart. How you doin'?

I looked at body-builder guy—Emerson? Emeric? Emil?

_Emmett, you idiot._

Thanks, voice.

_Any time._

I dropped my bag down and lowered myself into the seat. I looked to my left to see Emmett grinning at me. Maybe he wasn't like Jasper.

_Why are you first naming him? Just call him Hale, for God's sake! The guy attacked you._

Right you are, voice. Hale it is.

I extended my hand tentatively. "Hi…Emmett, right? Emmett Cullen? New guy? Just moved from the other side of the country?"

He nodded, his golden eyes twinkling as I felt my ears heat up at the tips. Stupid word vomit. "Yeah, we moved from Washington. You're Anastasia?"

"Uh-huh, but you can call me Ana—everybody does."

"Then I won't," he said decisively. I looked at him through my curtain of hair, amused by his determination.

"Why not?"

"I want to give you my own nickname."

"Like what?" I questioned, shifting in my seat to face him properly.

He frowned. "What else do people call you?"

"Uh, let's see…Anastasia, Ana, Stassy, Zee and Fudge," I listed, grimacing slightly at the last one.

Emmett caught on to it immediately. "Why don't you like Fudge?"

I reluctantly leaned back in my chair and explained, keeping one eye and one ear concentrated on Bellucci.

When I was younger, and had just started to learn swear words (courtesy of Jules), I used them a lot—particularly the f-bomb. Since I didn't have a filter from my brain to my mouth even then, I swore a lot, including in front of my family, which just so happened to include my (then) four-year-old sister Cordie. But, to save myself from being grounded and corrupting my little sister (Mom's words, not mine), when they were around, I got into the habit of saying "fudge" instead.

One time, when my friends were at my house and we were just hanging out in the den, Oliver just happened to trip over my shoe, step on my pinkie toe and spill Coke down the front of my t-shirt, soaking me to the bone.

I'd shot up, knocking poor Oliver onto his ass and screeched one word: "_Fudge!_", Cordelia being in the room with us. She'd sprung up and out of the den, gone upstairs and come back, holding out a packet to me. I'd taken it and looked at the label. When I'd asked her why she'd given me a packet of fudge, she had answered, "You're always screaming fudge, so I told Mom I thought you wanted candy. We bought it yesterday."

Needless to say, this was one of the few times where I had turned utterly pink with humiliation while my friends rolled around on the floor, laughing their stupid asses off.

"…so ever since, they've called me Fudge. It's totally stupid! I don't even like fudge—it's too chewy, and it gets stuck in my teeth," I ended, scowling at the memory.

I looked at Emmett, whose shoulders were shaking. "Go ahead." I sighed. "Laugh."

He threw back his head and howled like crazy with laughter; his face creased in the widest smile I had ever seen in my life.

Didn't realize it was that funny.

_It's not. He's just laughing at how stupid you are._

Shut up, voice.

Ms. Bellucci swooped down on us, her brow furrowing.

"Does my lesson amuse you, Mr. Cullen?"

He was still guffawing too hard to be able to answer her. I smiled slightly looking at him.

Ms. Bellucci, obviously realizing she was going to get nothing out of him for a while, turned to me. By now we had the entire class' attention—which, considering how small our school was, wasn't much.

"Anastasia?" she said, cocking one eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

I thought quickly. "He's just laughing at how…how desperately Alexia is throwing herself at Spencer, Signorina," I ended, smiling serenely. Ms. Bellucci craned her neck just in time to see Alexia lean toward his ear with pouted lips and Spencer edging away, terror etched clearly across his face. She spun around, walked away from us and started berating Alexia.

_Sweet._

For once, voice, you and I might actually agree on something.

Emmett's laughs had been reduced enough so he could speak coherently.

"Why'd you throw that girl into the deep end?"

"Because she and her friends are all catty bimbos; they're the classic bitches that you only see in books or films. Be careful, new guy," I warned him. "Those girls will most likely throw themselves at you and your brothers and talk crap about your sisters behind their backs. That's just how they are."

_You're kinda biased, aren't you?_

Shush. 'Sides, they _are _bitches. I'm just exaggerating a little.

Emmett snorted. "Too bad for them, because we're all taken."

"Really?" I said. "By who? 'Cause long-distance relationships suck, dude, I can tell you right now."

"How would you know?"

I shrugged, looking knowledgeable and well-educated.

_You look nothing like that._

"Never works out," I said mysteriously. "Trust me." He chuckled.

"So, who are you going out with?"

A distracted look came over his face. "Rosalie," he said dreamily.

"Who?"

"The sexiest woman you've ever seen…you know, the blonde?"

_His sister?_

"Your sister?"

"Adopted sister. She's Jasper's twin."

"Oh…"

_If she's as weird as her brother, I think we have a problem, Ana._

There _is_ no we! You are just some annoying part of my conscience that won't fuck off!

"And the others?" I asked, genuinely curious now.

"Well, Edward—"

_Who?_

"The one with the red hair—"

_Oh, Adonis…_

Emmett snorted. "Adonis?"

_Damn you to the deepest depths of hell, voice, _I thought, embarrassment coursing through me at saying that out loud.

"No, I said Edward," I retorted defiantly.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too. And don't you dare say did not."

He pouted and slumped back in his chair. Then he perked up.

"So anyway, Edward's with Bella, I'm with my lovely Rose, and Matthew is with Alice."

_Bella? Matthew? Alice? They're _all_ dating? Does that count as incest?_

"The younger girl?"

"Nessie's a freshman; she won't be dating anyone anytime soon."

_Nessie?…the fuck?_

"Nessie? What, like the Loch Ness Monster?"

Emmett beamed at me.

"Yeah, but don't call her Nessie in front of Bella—you know, the girl with dark brown hair."

Bella. It suits her. She is very pretty.

_Who the hell are you kidding, sweetie, she's gorgeous. They all are._

"Why not? What, does she have a phobia of the Loch Ness monster or something?"

Emmett's eyes widened, before he busted up laughing. "Yeah," he panted. "Yeah, that's _exactly_ why she hates it."

I studied him dubiously, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

This was very hard.

"And Jasper? Does he have a girlfriend?" I said, trying desperately to sound uninterested.

His mischievous grin made me regret asking. I was simply curious as to whether Jasper treated all girls like this or if he just had some aversion to me.

_Yeah, right. When monkeys fly._

"No, he doesn't." Emmett didn't elaborate. I checked the clock and groaned, realizing there were only five minutes left and I had barely written anything. I hastily scribbled down what was on the board for homework and then checked Emmett's notepad. He'd been jotting notes down the whole time.

_Bastard._

"What's your middle name?" he suddenly asked.

I blinked.

"Uh, Simone."

"Simone," he mused. "Well, _Anastasia Simone Lockhart_, by the power vested in me—"

"Nobody should ever give you power," I muttered. He ignored me.

"—I pronounce your new nickname, which shall only ever be used by myself, Emmett Dale Cullen…" He paused dramatically. "…_Sims_!"

…the hell?

Kill me now, just—just literally put a gun to my head.

_I don't have a gun._

Crap.

"_Sims_?" I questioned disbelievingly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Emmett said happily.

I looked at his smile and compared it to a teddy bear.

_They're one and the same. Jesus Christ, for all his muscle, Emmett Cullen is just a big teddy bear._ I grinned.

"See, I knew you'd love it!"

"Sure you did, you psychic teddy bear!" I teased.

Emmett snorted. "Please, I'm not the psychic one." He smiled again—probably some inside joke. Then he focused on the second half of my comment. His smile slipped.

"_Teddy bear?_"

"Yup." I giggled. "Two can play at that game, Cullen."

"Fine." He sighed dramatically. Then a smirk came over his face. "_Simmie._"

I glowered at him. Before I had a chance to retort, the bell rang.

Emmett got up and smiled unaffectedly at me. "See you around, Sims." He got the hell out of there before I had a chance to correct him.

Only then, as I headed off to Drama, did it occur to me that I had just unwittingly made friends with Emmett Cullen. Because you don't give someone a nickname unless you're friends. Plus, I liked him. He was someone I could joke around with and act the fool. And I was friends with him. I was friends with Emmett Cullen.

As in Jas—_Hale's_ brother.

As in the guy who had pinned me to a wall less than two hours ago.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

I don't know, voice. I don't know.

_Jeez, and you thought you were going crazy before._

I did.

…I need a therapist. Preferably one who specializes in dealing with psycho teenage girls.

_Yeah, that's going to be _so _hard to find—a therapist for teenagers._

…_that was sarcasm._

Count to ten, Ana. Just breathe. You can't rip your own voice out of your head. Everything's cool.

I remembered once more that their adoptive dad was a doctor—heard it from some small town gossips.

I wondered as to whether Dr. Cullen performed lobotomies.


	5. Chapter 4: Eccentric People

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Eccentric People**_

* * *

_**Eccentric people have these happy obsessive preoccupations, and a wonderful, unusual sense of humor, and this gives them a significant meaning in life. And they are far healthier than most people **__**because of that.**_

_**—**__** David Weeks.**_

* * *

"Now, I want you to _feel_ the atmosphere around you," Ms. Bennett declared. "Let yourselves go! Express your emotions! Move with passion!"

We all silently looked at her. A metaphorical cricket chirped in the background. Even Cece, who's always up for random crap, just stared at her.

_Is this lady high?_

I looked closer into her eyes.

_Nope, the pupils aren't dilated. She's safe. Now sanity is another question altogether…_

She sighed theatrically. "You're all far too self-conscious, children!"

_Children? We're seventeen!_

She looked around at us once more. Nobody moved. Then, she bustled off the stage to put on some music.

Still, nobody moved.

She sighed again. "Honestly!"

I felt a little bad—I quite liked Ms. Bennett—but that was overridden by my desire not to embarrass myself in front of my Drama class.

The lady was so eccentric.

You know how they say the soul is a flower?

_Who are they?_

…people.

_People?_

I don't know, I just read it somewhere! Shut up, Eris.

_You should really think of another name for me._

Like what?

_Something awesome, like…Sophie! That means wise._

How about Harper? You're just as annoying as her, and you won't stop _harping on at me!_

_…don't like her._

Whatever.

So anyway, the whole "souls are flowers" thing.

Let's say, for example, that I'm a tulip.

_Why the fuck would you be a tulip? You like apple blossoms, dumbo._

It's not about what I like, it's—oh, never mind. I'll be an apple blossom.

I Googled it on my phone.

_Intoxicating by their very nature, apple blossoms are symbolic of heady love, peace, sensuality, and fertility. Apple blossoms (and trees) were honored by the ancient Celts as a symbol of love, and they would decorate their bedchambers with these blossoms to entice amorous nights._

_See! That is you. Sucker. Amorous nights, huh?_

Shut up, Eris. Harper. Whatever.

Anyways, if the soul is a flower, then Cece and Ms. Bennett have the exact same one. Maybe _they're _tulips.

_Tulips are also voracious sun seekers (like the sunflower) and will sway their heads in crazy contortions seeking out the best angle for light. This makes them a symbol of opportunity, adjustment, advancement, and aspiration. They are commonly thought to represent attainment of spiritual awareness too. Because they are from bulbs, and return every year (like the daffodil) tulips are symbolic of resurrection and determination._

See what I mean? Exactly that, but with a whole load of crazy.

_You're crazy._

Thanks.

But you know what I mean. They're cut from the same cloth. The cloth of wildly happy, bouncy, determined, eccentric, crazy people.

Maybe Emmett's cut from that.

_Maybe you are._

"So," Cece whispered, effectively cutting off The Voice, "D'ya want to be Prospero or Ariel?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"We're doing _The Tempest_, apparently," she answered, passing me a shiny book filled with script.

_Oh…but—_

"Then why did she want us to do those crazy exercises?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Does she need a reason?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll be Ariel. You be Prospero."

Cece shrugged. "Sure."

I turned to their scene. "Okay…all hail, great master! Grave sir, hail!" I started, drifting about as a spirit should do—the gracefulness I had picked up from ballet came in handy for this part.

* * *

"Huh. I think I might actually like being a spirit. All floaty and ghostly and stuff," I thought aloud.

"Yeah, it kinda suits you. What about me—Prospero? Yes, no, maybe, grow a beard and we'll see?" Cece asked. She quirked a slender brow at me, absentmindedly brushing a few stray strands of burgundy hair from her pale face. Well, to be fair, all of us were pale—Rochester was a sunless, mainly white-populated town—but Cece was just paler; probably from her Japanese heritage. Almost as pale as the Cullens.

Why did my mind keep going back to them?

"Nah, he's one crazy guy…you know what, it actually suits you perfectly," I said, smirking at her as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey!" she cried out, swatting at me feebly with her hand. I dodged effortlessly, laughing.

We strolled into the cafeteria, where I took a tray, a bowl of chili, an apple and a bottle of water, and then went to sit at our table, Cece following closely behind. Oliver was already there, his dark head buried in a Spanish textbook as his blue-green eyes scanned the pages of vocab. I internally grinned in amusement. Where calculus was my Achilles' heel, Spanish was Oliver's. Poor guy.

He greeted me with a wave and Cece with a short peck on the lips. I smiled slightly. Those two were the sweetest couple ever.

"What are you smiling about?" Spencer asked, showing up out of nowhere and claiming the seat next to me. His dark hair was similar to Oliver's, but straighter, and had a habit of flopping over his forehead.

"The awesomeness of my matchmaking." I smirked, gesturing to the currently snuggled-up Cece and Oliver.

"The awesomeness of _our_ matchmaking, you mean," he corrected, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Hey!" I protested, snatching at it ineffectively. Jackass. And I had chosen the perfect Pink Lady apple. All red and plump and sweet and juicy…

Ah, screw it. I wanted that apple. I lunged over him and grabbed it, taking a lush bite out of the other side and relishing the crunch.

I finished it in nine bites, threw the core at Spencer's head and started digging in to my chili.

"Hey, Ana?" Oliver asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

"Have you had any run-ins with the new guy? The blond one?"

I nearly choked on my chili. Shit.

_How the hell would he know about that?_

He's psychic. Duh.

I plastered a deceptively casual expression on my face as I reached for my water bottle.

"Nope," I said nonchalantly, unscrewing the lid. "Why?"

"Well, he's staring at you, for one."

"Angrily?" I asked, my voice holding the slightest tremor of panic. I quickly drank some water in hope to cover up the quiver, and then set it down again.

Oliver didn't catch it, thankfully, and continued. "No, he looks…I don't know. Confused. And his blonde sister is glaring at you like you ran over her puppy or something."

"Now, I can't have done that. My car was at the garage before the Cullens came to town," I said light-heartedly. However, I still looked over my shoulder to where the Cullen siblings were sitting. Bella was leaning against Edward as he toyed with her hair. Nessie (Vanessa, maybe?) twirled her fork around in her food whilst softly talking to the petite girl—Alice, I presumed—who was sitting very closely with the brunette boy, Matthew. Rosalie and Emmett were quietly arguing with Jasper, whose eyes were locked in my direction.

I looked away and immediately locked eyes with Rosalie. If looks could kill, I'd be lying dead on the floor, an axe through my head, an arrow through my heart and my fingers cut off.

_Ew._

I turned my eyes, only for them to lock eyes with another blond.

Jas—_Hale _was staring at me with a blank face, and yet his eyes showed a range of emotions: hunger, guilt, regret, confusion…

I looked away and saw Emmett waving at me. I gave him a small smile and a slight wave back before I turned back to my food, digging in.

"How do you know the dark-haired guy?" Ollie asked.

"Emmett," I corrected automatically. "And I sit next to him in Italian."

"I thought you sit next to Spence for that class?" Cece questioned.

"Yeah, but _Alexia _got there first," I retorted, my voice dripping with disdain.

I don't like the girl, so sue me already.

_All right. Anastasia Simone Lockhart, you are hereby charged with holding intense dislike for the defense, Alexia middle-name-unknown Garrett. How do you plead?_

Guilty. Nice impersonation, Eris.

_Thanks._

Don't get used to it—I still don't like you.

_Okay._

"Oh God, don't remind me," Spencer moaned.

"Alexia and Spencer, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Cece teased, grinning at his scowl.

I chimed in, grinning. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in—mmph!" I ended, my mouth being covered by Spencer's hand.

"If I let go, will you stop?" he asked.

I nodded mutely. He let his hand fall.

"—a baby carriage!" I finished, giggling as he attempted to swat at me.

What is this, hit Ana day?

_Every day should be hit Ana day._

Should not.

"Aw, don't worry, Spence." I smiled, watching as he slumped in his chair dejectedly. "I'll set you up with someone."

"I'll help," Cece volunteered, leaning slightly away from her boyfriend to look at Spencer. "It's the least I can do—you two helped me see what was right under my nose," she finished, angling herself back into Oliver, who tightened his grip lovingly around her shoulders.

"Thanks," he said, his voice muffled by his sweater sleeves.

"Now," Cece announced, turning to look around at us properly. "I've decided that green probably is _not_ the best hair color."

We all sighed in relief.

"_But_…what do you think about indigo eyebrows?"

I stared at her for a moment, before sharing a look with Oliver and Spencer.

"Hey, what's the look for?"

I started eating again, focusing on Oliver's attempt to talk her out of it, instead of thinking about Jasper's perfect face, and his dark eyes, and his extraordinarily cold skin.


	6. Chapter 5: Unrelated Family

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Unrelated Family**_

* * *

_**You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family.**_

_**— Trenton Lee Stewart.**_

* * *

As I walked to English with the loved-up couple beside me, I prayed to every almighty deity I could think of, that Jasper Hale wasn't in my English class.

Oliver asked, "What are you doing?" He waved a hand in front of my face as he did so.

"Praying."

"Oh. Aren't you an atheist?"

"Not important right now."

_Come on,_ I implored,_ please don't let him, please don't let him, please don't__—_

I stopped and silently cursed. There he was, sitting with his head in his hands. He stiffened briefly when we came in, but didn't lift his head up. The boy sitting next to him was glancing at him every now and then with a mixture of curiosity and pity.

What the fuck happened to him?

_Maybe you ran over _his_ puppy._

Can't have. I already told you, I don't have my fucking car! Stop rubbing it in.

Shrugging off my curiosity, I went and got a window seat next to Nicola White, a casual friend of mine. I didn't speak to her a lot, but from what I knew, she was one of the sweetest people I had ever met—and funny. However, she was generally incredibly shy—one of the reasons we didn't speak much. Plus, I didn't think she'd be able to handle my pyscho-babble.

_You know you don't really speak pyscho-babble to anyone except me, right?_

Yeah, sure. And you just blurting out _Adonis _in relation to Edward Cullen isn't pyscho-babble? Plus word-vomit? To his _brother, _no less? Shut up, Eris.

_Can do._

"Hi, Ana. Long time, no see." She smiled.

"Hey, Nicks. How was your summer?" I questioned, propping my head up on my hand and turning to face her.

She shrugged, tucking a stray blonde lock of hair behind her ear. "Not much. Went to Greece."

"And?"

"Lots of sun, lots of sea, lots of sand. Exact opposite of Rochester—loved it," she said, grinning. She was right. With its permanent grey skies and rain, Rochester could be the poster-perfect town for depression and gloom.

Miss. Foster chose to walk in at that moment. I liked her quite a lot, as far as my usual standards with teachers went, so I decided to pay attention to this class. English passed by pretty quickly—we were studying _The Tempest _in this as well. Fabulous.

_Oh well_, I thought, _at least we have gym next_. Gym wasn't one of my favorites, but Cece and Oliver were in that class with me.

_Look, God, _I internally scowled. _You already screwed me over by making Jasper Hale be in three of my classes. I don't believe in you, but I swear to God…God, I'll do anything, just keep—him_—_a__way._

I changed into my kit and cautiously entered the sports hall. Thank God, he wasn't there. Shame, though…as far as gym uniforms went, ours wasn't that great, but Jasper could probably wear it and end up looking like he just walked off a Parisian runway—

Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?

_You're attracted to Jasper Hale. Duh._

Am not! The guy totally manhandled me earlier. _Attracted_ is the wrong word. More like _scared out of my fucking mind_.

_Doesn't mean he's not hot._

Whatever, voice. I have a promise to retract.

_You know, God, if you're up there_—which I highly doubted—_w__hen I said I'd do anything…yeah, I didn't mean it._

_Ugh. Nice, Ana. Real nice._

Shut up, voice. My fingers were crossed.

Gym was relatively boring—we played volleyball. I was okay at those kinds of sports, but I preferred dance and gymnastics; maybe even swimming, at times.

After class, I changed back into my clothes and headed out to the parking lot. Then my cellphone vibrated.

**Sis, I have stuff to do—catch a ride from Spencer, would you?**

I sighed. Thanks, Jules. Spencer lived down the street from me, so it wasn't really a problem, but Mom had asked me to pick Cordelia up from school—the kid was seven now, so my parents would hardly let her walk back alone, despite the small size and low crime rate of Rochester.

Like Jules would remember.

I rushed over to Spencer, where he was standing with some of his jock friends. Yeah, Spence was a jock. They were all general douchebags, but Spencer was the least douche-y of them.

Maybe I was biased.

"Hey, Spence." I elbowed him. He turned to face me with a surprised look. He knew I avoided him like the plague whenever he was around the soccer team in general. The others turned to face me, a couple of them winking at me. I raised my eyebrows at them and then gave Spencer a smile.

Before I could open my mouth, he sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

I was offended. "Who said I wanted anything?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

_You _do _want something._

Yeah, but he doesn't know that!

The Voice was interrupted when Spencer said, "That's your I-want-something-from-you look. So, again, what d'ya want?"

I pouted that he knew me so well, but said, "A ride. Mine's unavailable and I need to pick Cordelia up from school."

My best friend shrugged. "Sure. Bye, guys." We turned to go, but Logan, one of the jocks, called me back. I turned to face him, tilting my head to one side in a silent question.

"So, Ana, you free tomorrow?" He grinned at me. The others rolled their eyes while a few looked on in silent appreciation at his nerve to ask me out. They knew I rarely dated.

"Yeah…" I started casually, shifting my bag on my shoulder. The jock-douchebags raised their eyebrows in slight shock, while Logan's cocky smirk grew.

I decided to wipe it off.

"…no, I'm not. Sorry," I finished, though my tone was anything but. His smirk dropped.

Was it weird that I got a kick out of that?

_Yeah…_

Nah.

I slid into the passenger seat, but not before getting a glimpse of the Cullen siblings. For once, Jasper wasn't looking at me. I wondered if he'd be in class Monday—he looked kind of sick. That didn't really do much to detract from his beauty. I shook my head to stop myself from staring at him.

Spencer started driving as I fiddled with the radio. Then I found the perfect song playing.

"_Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage-a-trois; last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op, ooh-ohh,_" I sang along giddily as Spencer navigated his way easily through town—Rochester Primary School was the other side of it, close to the forest, like our house.

We pulled up outside just as the kids were coming out. I spotted Cordelia instantly. She was skipping alongside Mia, her best friend, while gesturing madly with her hands, obviously relaying some event of the day.

Then I scowled, because she had a bar of fudge in her hand.

_Stupid goddamn fudge…_

Then my eyes widened. My God, she was retelling the fudge story. Of course she was old enough to understand the fudge story by now, but she didn't have to tell _everybody_ we met.

Ugh.

Spencer opened the roof for me, so I stuck my head out and hollered for Cordelia. She looked for the voice. When she saw me, she said bye to Mia, gave her the fudge and hurried to the car.

She got in and slammed the door behind her.

Kids.

_You do that all the time._

I'm like ten years older than her.

_Ten and a half, actually._

…haven't I told you to shut up yet, voice?

…_nope._

Okay…shut up, then.

Officially ending the stupidest conversation of my life, I turned to face Cordie, ruffling her short hair and smiling. "Hey, sunshine. How was school?" I asked her.

She grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "It was cool. Mrs. White didn't give us any homework—we just colored all day."

"Mrs. White? Nicola's mom?" Spencer asked; his interest piqued.

"Yeah," she answered.

I raised my eyebrows at Spencer. _Wow, I was doing that a lot lately._ Curiosity invaded my brain. I didn't realize Nicola was even on Spencer's radar. I voiced this thought.

"Hey, I'm not completely oblivious to girls," he defended.

"I know you're not, I just thought you only like the in-your-face ones with about half a ton of lip-gloss and mascara," I retorted.

"Well, it's not like Nicola isn't pretty," he murmured. Then he seemed to remember he was talking to me and shut up, focusing on the road. I noticed his cheeks were slightly pink.

I turned around and widened my eyes at Cordelia. _He totally likes her_, she mouthed at me. Then she smiled sweetly, her eyes gleaming with an idea. The light bulb moment.

"You know, Mom said she'd probably be busy all of next week too, so you guys should come pick me up—Jules said he has college courses, and Ana's car will still be at the garage." I wondered where she was going with this.

"Besides, Nicola always comes after school to help her mom out on Mondays and Tuesdays," she whispered to me. I nodded my head at her in appreciation. The kid was sly.

I thought about what I knew of Nicola. She was smart, kind, funny, sweet, and she always helped me out whenever I needed it. She liked sports quite a lot, but preferred subjects like art and English. She was pretty too, as Spencer had pointed out, with gray eyes, light blonde hair that waved past her shoulders, peaches-and-cream skin and a slender frame.

Then I thought back to whether Nicks had ever mentioned Spencer. To my knowledge…no, she hadn't.

I smiled reflectively. Maybe it was time to bring Spencer onto _Nicola's_ radar.

I _was _the perfect matchmaker.

_No, Cordelia is._

…shut up. Besides, even if this is because of her—

_It is._

Shut up. Anyway, _even _if it is, I brought Cece and Oliver together, didn't I?

…_okay, I'll give you that one._

Damn right you will.

Spencer dropped us off then. I gave him a quick hug and told him I'd drop by the next day, before I went inside. Dad was away on business, but Mom was already home, baking cinnamon and raisin cookies.

My mom was one of my very most favorite people in the world. My list kinda went like this:

_Firmly fixed in spot number ten is…Uncle Christophe! Moving up one for the kickass sweet sixteen birthday present, number nine is…Aunt Alison! Tying for eight, the spawn of Satan…Lucas and Remy! Coming in at seven is the absolutely adorable…Gabrielle! In at six is the one, the only…Aunt Marie!_

_Top five now: Grampa Joe is holding down spot five—nice going, Grampa! Twin cousins Millie and Dylan tie for number four; looks like the Brits are holding their own! Making the only non-family appearance while tying for third place are…Cece, Oliver and Spencer—let's make some noise! Four for second place…let's give it up for Mom, Dad, Jules and Gramma Maggie! And finally, the one you've all been waiting for. In at first place on "Ana's list of people she loves the most," it is…Cordelia!_

Thanks for the commentary, voice.

_Any time._

So I think it's been established that I was a family-loving kind of girl.

My family was a happy one, which was cool.

I gave Mom a kiss on both cheeks, as you do in France, and then threw my arms around her in a tight hug, as you do in America.

"_Salut, chérie, comment était l'école?_" she questioned about my school day, taking the cookies out of the oven. My mom was French, see, and she had this thing that we should speak French too. She could speak English perfectly well, but preferred not to. My dad was from England—half English, half Irish—so he had a British accent. And Jules, Cordie and I sounded completely American. People couldn't really tell we were related until they looked at us together.

"_Il était bon, pas très intéressant__—__c'est l'école, après tout._"I laughed, reaching for a cookie. Mom slapped my hand away playfully. "_Ils sont encore chauds, Ana!_"she scolded gently. I pouted, but dropped my hand.

Cordelia rushed into the kitchen at that point and climbed onto a stool next to me. She had changed from her messy clothes into a pair of jeans, a red Angry Birds t-shirt and a pair of mismatched socks—which were normal—and two pink spots on her cheeks and black lines around her eyes—which were so…not. "_Bonjour, maman_," she chirped, making no reference to the artificial face.

"Have you been playing with my makeup?" I demanded. The guilty look on her face was enough to tell me.

I reached for the wet towels, and gave her one, pointing to the ceiling. "Go wash it off."

"Ana…" she pleaded, with the puppy-dog face she knew always got me.

And, as she had predicted, I gave in.

"Go wash it off, and wait for me in my room. I'll be there in five minutes and I'll do it properly for you—right now you look like a clown."

Ignoring my half-assed insult, she squealed and wrapped her arms briefly around me, before jumping off her stool and running up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes jokingly at Mom, who smiled at me in turn. "You are such a good sister, _ma chérie_. I would not have the time or the patience to do this for her, no?"

"_Oui, maman_," I said laughingly. "_Je suis le meilleur, après tout._"

"_Oh, et modeste aussi, je vois._" She grinned, her white teeth sparkling at me. My mom was really pretty, as far as moms went. She had creamy skin, reddish-blonde bobbed hair, twinkling blue "Dumbledore" eyes and a heart-shaped face that seemed to be wreathed in permanent smiles.

I chatted with her about my day, nibbling on a cookie as I did so. I told my mom everything—she and Dad were my best friends and confidantes, as were Julian and Cordelia. Just like I considered Cece, Oliver and Spencer family.

I told her about her irresponsible older son, and how glad I was that Harper hadn't been in school, and how I had a plan to get Spencer to go out with Nicola White, who I was _positive _he had a crush on. I mentioned the new students, the Cullens, Hales and Swans, and I talked about Emmett, and how I thought he might be a good friend.

I didn't talk about Jasper Hale's oddity, though. I didn't know how my mother would react to that, despite the fact that she was pretty cool for a mom.

Cordelia yelled for me then, so I went upstairs, dragging my mom along as I did so.

And that's how I spent the rest of the afternoon until Jules came home—giving my little sister a makeover while Mom sat cross-legged on the bed, fixing her hair in a way only Mom could.

All in all, it was a pretty cool day. Aside from the whole Jasper thing. But I tried not to focus on that, leaving it for the next day to mull over.

_The longer you put off something, the harder it is to deal with, you know._

Dear God, and here I thought you'd decided to fuck off and leave me alone.

_Now where on Earth would you get that idea?_

I really, really don't know.


	7. Chapter 6: Second Chance

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Second Chance**_

* * *

_**Everybody deserves a second chance in this world. That's basically all I ask.**_

_**— Shannen Doherty.**_

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and just stared at the ceiling. Waste of time, but it was just so _peaceful. _The daylight shone against my cream blinds, so the harshness of regular morning light was diluted to a soft yellow. It was perfect.

Until rock music started blaring from the next room.

I scowled. Trust Julian to upset the quiet.

I sighed before pulling back the light green covers, jumping up and storming out of my room. I slammed the white door behind me and crossed the landing to Jules' room. My clenched fist banged on his door repeatedly, but he didn't open it. Muttering curses under my breath, I turned the handle and went in.

Julian was slumped under his dark striped covers, the music blaring from the other side of his bed. I stomped past his bed, crouched down and unplugged his sound system.

"Hey!" Jules cried out, crawling out from underneath the blankets and rubbing his eyes blearily. "What the hell?"

"I am _trying _to relax," I retorted.

"So? Go relax somewhere else," he said. He pulled himself up, stretching his arms up.

He was only wearing boxers.

Julian had a six-pack.

I never wanted to know that.

"Oh, Jesus!" I yelled, covering my eyes with one hand while blindly searching for the nearest piece of clothing with the other. Finding one, I uncovered my eyes to see—another pair of boxers.

With another cry, I dropped the offending item to the floor. My eyes; my _poor, innocent _eyes.

Looking around this time while studiously avoiding my half-naked brother, I saw a crumpled black Nike t-shirt on his chair. Grabbing it, I threw it at him and turned around to face the window, rolling up the blinds to let light stream in and concentrating on Cordelia's swing set, rather than my regrettably attractive brother.

"Are you decent?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah," he grouchily replied.

I sighed in relief and turned around. He was wearing the shirt, but no pants.

"Dammit, Jules! Do I have to fish _everything_ out for you?" I questioned exasperatedly. I walked over to his closet and rummaged around for a pair of jeans. Finding them, I balled them up, threw them at his head and stalked out with my head held high.

Just then, Mom called us downstairs for breakfast. I took a grey jersey from my closet and headed downstairs, pulling it over my black vest as I did. Mom had already set out three plates of Belgian waffles, with chocolate-flavored syrup and whipped cream, and hot cocoa with more whipped cream and little marshmallows.

I swear to God, this woman was an angel sent from heaven to mingle with humans and flummox them with her cooking.

_Too bad you can't cook like that._

What's it to you? You can't eat; you're an annoying little tumor.

_So? It doesn't mean I can't _appreciate_ the food._

No, but I can.

I slid onto a stool and eagerly put a forkful of waffle, syrup and cream in my mouth, unable to suppress a moan of pleasure. So…damn…good. I shoveled more in my mouth, reveling in the taste.

"_Chérie? Réveillez votre petite sœur, s'il vous plaît—elle a besoin pour prendre le petit déjeuner_," Mom said, taking a sip from her coffee.

I grinned, putting my fork down on my empty plate. "_Etes-vous sûr, maman? Je ne peux terminer ses gaufres, si vous voulez_."I tilted my head towards Cordelia's plate meaningfully, a small smile playing around my lips.

"_Ana! Allez-y. Oh, et n'oubliez pas—vous devez aller pratiquer votre ballet en deux heures environ._"

"Okay," I said, getting up from my stool. Wrapping my cold fingers around the warm mug of cocoa and taking Cordie's with my other hand, I left the kitchen and walked up the stairs, passing Julian as I went. His eyes lingered on the cups.

"Cocoa?"

"Yeah."

"And…do I smell waffles?"

"Yeah, you do," I laughed, bumping his shoulder playfully with my own as I headed up. There was an odd throbbing around that area on both arms, but I put it down to sleeping oddly.

I knocked on Cordelia's door. Once, twice, three times. No answer.

I gently opened the door. There was a small mass huddled under the patterned duvet. I walked to her window and opened the colorful curtains so that the room was flooded with light. I pulled back the blankets from over her head so that the rays of sunlight shone directly onto her face. She groaned, rolling over so her face was planted in the pillow.

I left both mugs on her bedside table and slid my arms beneath her. Turning her over so she now faced the ceiling, I started tickling her stomach.

She started giggling, her closed eyes creasing in mirth as she swatted blindly at my hands. I accelerated the tickling, and her giggles increased to full blown-out laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" She laughed, swinging her legs off the bed and sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Here, drink your cocoa before it gets cold. And hurry, Mom made waffles," I said, giving her the mug. She slurped it happily. I sat in her white armchair that faced away from the window and toward her, so the sun didn't get in my eyes.

Cordie finished quickly and headed downstairs. I drained my mug in the seconds after she left, and took it back to my room, leaving it on the computer table. Then I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and secure my uncooperatively curly hair into two tight braids, pinning them neatly around my head to create a bun.

Afterward, I changed into my black leotard and black leggings, with an oversized grey PINK t-shirt on top and my All-Stars Converse. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped in horror.

Beneath my sleeves, there were five long dark bluish-purple shapes encircling and overlapping on each of my upper arms that bore a strong resemblance to fingers. The same shapes were around my wrist. Now that I thought about it, I realized that moving my arms had been slightly painful since yesterday.

Damn you to the deepest depths of hell, Jasper Hale. What the hell was I going to say if anyone saw those?

I thought for a second, and then opened my closet, drawing a light pink form-fitting jersey over my head. That would be enough to ward off the family and my ballet teacher, Madame Rochelle, wouldn't mind if I kept it on for one lesson—she had always had a soft spot for me. I just had to hope that they would be gone by Tuesday, for my next lesson.

I sighed. Well, there was nothing more I could do about it at that point.

My pointe shoes I packed in a tote bag, along with light make-up, clothes to change into after ballet, and the English and history work I had left to finish. I had a conclusive History essay to write and English was just reading the first two acts of the Tempest, so I would do that later at my special place.

Shoot! I had told Spencer I would come by later. I quickly reached for my cellphone. There was a message already there.

**Hey, I have a soccer match today. Hang out 2mrw instead? ;-)**

He blew me off for a soccer match!

_You were going to blow him off for _work. _Which you could do tomorrow._

Didn't ask you, voice. Shut up, would ya?

_Sure thing._

I texted back.

_**Yeah, it's cool; I'll drop by 2mrw afternoon. Then we can go bk 2 mine + hv movie night with C + O then instead. Good luck with soccer—u'll b awesome. ;D**_

A moment after I sent it, he replied.

**Thx :) c u 2mrw**

I put my cellphone away in my bag. Grabbing the empty cup, I slung my bag onto my shoulder and headed down the stairs, two steps at a time.

"Mom, I'm ready to go!"

* * *

I left the ballet studio to go to the changing room, stretching my limbs as I did so. Madame Rochelle had worked us until our bones were practically breaking.

I chatted softly in French to Aurelie, another dancer, one of the few my age, as I walked. She went to Rochester High School, a senior as well, but we didn't mix that much, despite her being in my Calculus and Gym class. I didn't really know why—it was just that I only really hung out with Cece, Oliver and Spencer. She was good company, though. Aurelie was pure French—she had just moved here last year, and she didn't speak very good English, but it didn't matter.

I said goodbye to her—she went to the parking lot to drive back, and I went to the locker room. I took a quick shower, letting the deliciously hot water rain over me. Checking my bare arms, I sighed in irritation to see that nothing had changed: the bruises were still an ugly purple-blue, that had now started to yellow around the edges. Disgusting.

Drying off, I drew out my clothes from the bag and started to dress, pulling on a white t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and a red hooded jersey. After I dressed, I slung my bag over one shoulder and rummaged inside for my cellphone.

_**Going to stay in town for a while—just walking around. I'll leave the cell on vibrate and be home b4 it gets dark :)**_

As I walked out of the building, I got a reply.

**K, don't lose track of time. Spoke 2 ur dad—he will be home v. soon. Love u.**

I started typing as I walked.

_**I won't. Love u 2, tell Dad I miss him x**_

I pocketed the phone and walked briskly, taking the short route to the forest, skipping the main roads. Before long, I had gotten to my backyard and was walking toward the cluster of trees in the garden that signified the beginning of the path.

Now, I knew this path like I knew the back of my hand.

_Actually, most hands look very similar. Discounting skin color, of course, but the shapes are generally the same for teenage girls—_

Oh, my God, just stop talking!

_…_

Good.

Right. Anyway…

Even though I knew the way, I still looked for signs. There was no actual path to the place, but I could tell by certain things that the wildlife leaves. This year, it was stuff like the robin's nest in one of the trees, or Cinnamon, my sort-of pet wild deer who usually hung around these parts. I hadn't seen her yet though.

With my hands shoved in my jean pockets, I strolled along, lost in my own thoughts. My unconscious sort of led me through the thicket.

I was walking in one of the greener clearings where the plant life came up to my thighs and the spindly trees towered over me, blocking out most of the sunlight. Small spots of light dappled the earth and danced around. I could hear a bird chirping away somewhere. It was peaceful.

Then I heard a throat being cleared.

I spun round to see Jasper Hale staring at me with a deer-in-the-headlights look for a split second, before his face smoothed out into a blank mask. I was still wearing the look, I'm sure. Until he spoke.

"Hello, Anastasia," he said quietly. I couldn't really think of what words described his voice when I heard it for the first time. The best I could define it as was silky smooth, but it was husky at the same time. My heartbeat sped up when he said my name. Both my parents chose it—Mom chose Julian's, and Dad chose Cordelia's, but Mom always wanted something French for her first daughter—Anastasie. Dad didn't really like it, so they compromised on Anastasia.

I wasn't especially fond of my name—that was why I was called Ana—but I found that I liked it a lot more as soon as Jasper said it.

Jeez. And I thought _I _had a charming voice. I was pretty sure that if Jasper had asked me to jump off a cliff with that voice, I'd do it without a second thought.

Or maybe I wouldn't. I liked to think I had at least a thimble's worth of common sense. That was an expression my mom used a lot—in French, of course.

"Hi," I breathed nervously, looking at him. I was still shocked. What was he doing here?

"I don't think I introduced myself properly yesterday," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No, you didn't," I agreed dryly, clearly referring to his oddness.

He smiled a bit at that, but still looked a little tense.

"I'm Jasper."

"Yeah, I know. Mr. Moore introduced you."

I was being kinda rude, but this didn't faze him in the slightest.

He hesitated for a second and then spoke.

"Anastasia, I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I don't really know what came over me. You didn't do anything to deserve that, and I am truly sorry if you were scared at all by my behavior."

He did look really sorry. This time, there was no mix of emotions in his eyes—they showed only one thing. Remorse.

So, in a split second decision, I decided to give him a second chance, thinking, "We all deserve one."

That was probably the best decision I ever made.

"It's okay." I smiled. He looked a little startled that I forgave him so easily, so I quickly continued. "Seriously, don't worry about it. And I assumed that you were having a bad day—everyone gets them, so relax."

I was lying through my teeth, of course. I didn't assume he was having a bad day—I thought he had violent tendencies at the least, and was a psychopathic serial killer at the most.

_Maybe he_ was_ just having a bad day._

"All right," I said. "Let's start over." I held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Anastasia Lockhart. It's nice to meet you."

He eyed my hand apprehensively for a second, before stepping forward and shaking it. It enveloped my smaller one, cold as ice, but that wasn't what sent goose bumps along my skin. His touch rather did the opposite—when our skin met, it felt like an electric current had run through me. I knew he felt it too, because he looked slightly disconcerted for a moment.

"Jasper Hale—and the pleasure's all mine, ma'am." For the first time, I noticed that his accent held a slight twinge of something Southern.

"You're from the South?" I questioned.

"Houston, born and raised." His smile grew slightly wider.

All of a sudden, I started feeling very relaxed. It was super random, but I didn't feel like questioning it.

I later wondered as to why I didn't feel like questioning it.

He started walking toward me until we were facing each other. He tilted his head slightly to the trees ahead. "Walk with me?"

"Sure."

He started walking, and I fell into step beside him; it was so easy—so natural. I was almost certain that he could walk faster, but was instead slowing down for me. I appreciated that.

While we were walking, I took the time to study him.

Jasper looked the same as yesterday—pale, blond, incredibly sexy. Tall, too: my head just about leveled with his lips, and I was pretty tall. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and an ivory t-shirt which showed his toned body off enough that if a modeling agent saw him, they would drag him away to NYC and fly him off to a French runway. He might not be dragged away though. He was pretty strong. As I knew all too well.

I suppressed a shiver at the thought of yesterday. He _had _apologized, after all.

There was something different about him though. Small, minute differences that I wouldn't have picked up on had I not studied him so intently the day before.

The most noticeable one was his eyes. His eyes, which had been incredibly dark yesterday—dark brown, I presumed, but they had looked pitch black—were now a deep buttery gold, like that of his siblings, but somehow his eyes looked so much better. I found that I liked this color more for him. Only now noticing the surrounding frame of thick, dark lashes, I realized that, without the slightly scary dark irises, his eyes were absolutely breathtaking.

There were other things: his cheeks looked like they had more color in them, and the bruise-like shadows under his eyes had all but disappeared.

_I knew he needed a good night's sleep._

_Go away! _You are _not_ ruining this moment—I forbid it!

_Sure, sure…_

Jasper interrupted my thoughts at that point.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Like what?" I queried, turning my head to look at him.

"What were you doin' in the forest today?"

I frowned slightly. "I come here a lot to think…to relax. Sometimes I do work, like today—history essay and reading _The Tempest_." I patted my bag, which was hanging at my side.

"But—it's dangerous." He seemed concerned. That was sweet.

"No, it's not. There are just the normal woodland animals: rabbits, chipmunks, squirrels, foxes, deer. There _are_ black bears and coyotes, but they don't really come to Windsor, especially not Rochester. Trust me," I added, when he still didn't look convinced. "I've been coming here for at least ten years now."

"All right, but still—be careful, alright?"

_Very concerned for someone you just met, isn't he?_

"Okay. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, just for peace and quiet. Having ten other people in the house can get…noisy, to say the least." I giggled softly; I could imagine it _would _be noisy with Emmett around. His eyes sparked with something for a second at my laughter; I couldn't tell what it was, it was too quick. Then I frowned. "Hang on, _ten_?"

"Yes. Carlisle and Esme—my parents—my siblings, and myself."

I counted quickly in my head. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Matthew and "Nessie."

"But that's nine other people. Who's the tenth?"

He paused for a minute, and then nodded his head, evidently remembering something. "The tenth is Jacob. He's a…family friend. He's too old to attend high school—he's twenty-two now—so he works at the local garage."

"Oh, _that _Jacob."

He looked surprised. "Do you know him?"

"Not in person, but I sent my car down there about a week ago, and they said a new mechanic was fixing it, and that he was called Jacob. I remember kicking up a fuss because I didn't trust a new guy. Is your friend Jacob any good with cars?"

"Yes, he's one of the best."

I suddenly felt an urge to show Jasper my special place. I could tell that _he _was special, and I felt sure he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hey, can I show you something?"

"Like what?"

"Like this special place I know about. I found it the very first time I came here alone. If I show you, will you promise you won't show anyone?"

"I promise." He looked sincere, so I said, "Okay."

Then I turned to the left abruptly, assuming he would come. I had a feeling that he wouldn't respond to physical contact well this soon. And he did; followed me through the shortcuts, past certain trees, twisting and turning until we got there.

"This…is Robin Falls."


	8. Chapter 7: Beautiful Moments

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Beautiful Moments**_

* * *

_**The most beautiful moments always seemed to accelerate and slip beyond one's grasp just when you want to hold onto them for as long as possible.**_

_**—**__** E. A. Bucchianeri.**_

* * *

I looked around again from our vantage point in the shade. I had visited Robin Falls many times before, but every single time it took my breath away.

_Or maybe that's just Jasper._

No way. I just met the guy. I can't have a crush on him yet!

_In a couple of days?_

…I'll consider it. Now go away—you're killing the moment.

_Gotcha. Over and out._

Over and…never mind.

I ignored The Voice and studied Robin Falls. I had really brought Jasper at the perfect time.

Robin Falls was in a small clearing practically at the heart of the forest—well, the part near Rochester, anyway. However, it was the most magical place in the forest—in America, perhaps. To me anyway.

Instead of it just being grass, or earth, it was a large pond, or a small lake. The water wasn't polluted—rather, it was one of the clearest natural water sources I had ever seen. I knew there was a lake in another part of the forest, but I had never felt any urge to search for it—Robin Falls was enough.

The waterfall flowed into the lake without disrupting the surface of the water too much. It was surrounded by moss-covered boulders of all different sizes. The higher the fall went, the smaller the boulders got, until they disappeared over a curve. They were rather easy to climb, but I wanted to appreciate the scene before me.

A couple of trees stood on either side of the fall. I didn't know the different types very well, but one had slim, tube-like, dark green leaves and a thick trunk that came to the very edge of the land. This was the side I was currently on. On the other side, the trees were a lot more spindly and looked more fragile, like they would break at any second. The branches reached over a part of the pond like outstretched arms encased in healthy yellow-green leaves.

There were boulders on our side too—they made stepping stones, stopping about halfway. Luckily, I had already found a way across. I wouldn't go across yet, though. First, I wanted to know if Jasper liked it.

"Jasper? What do you think?" I asked. I was beginning to feel anxious. Maybe I shouldn't have shown him Robin Falls. It was sacred to me, and I showed it to the first hot guy that came along. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I that much of a sucker for a pretty face?

_Yeah…plus, it doesn't hurt that he's blond._

What the hell does hair color have to do with anything?

But Jasper made my doubts disappear as soon as he spoke. "It's…amazing. Beautiful. When did you find it?"

"The first time I came into the forest alone; I was about nine or ten."

"So, it's called Robin Falls?"

I smiled softly. "I don't think it has an official name. I named it Robin Falls the first time I saw it."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"When I came here for the first time during spring break, I found a robin's nest in that tree." I pointed to the dark green tree. "It had three little blue eggs in it—they were perfect. But the eggs were on their own, so I started looking for their parents.

"I never found their father, but their mother was a few feet away, lying on the ground—she had a broken leg from defending her eggs. I think a raccoon was in the area at that time. I took her home to my mom, but she eventually died a few days later. I had taken the eggs with me too, but Mom told me they belonged in the wild. So I took them back here, along with their dead mother and this, um, this wooden box that I kept my coloring pens in.

"I drew a flower and wrote R.I.P on it before shutting her in. I had even worn black. Not a dress—my mom would have blown a gasket if my black dress got ruined, but I figured black jeans and a black t-shirt was fine.

"I set the box to sail from that boulder there"—I pointed to the furthest stepping stone—"and let it float away. The last place I saw it was next to that tree, but then it turned a corner and disappeared.

"I left the eggs in the tree I found them in and I came back every day to check on them. A few days after I left them, they were gone—the eggs had cracked, and the baby robins had flown away. I think another mother robin found them. That's why it's Robin Falls to me—because of the eggs and their mothers."

Jasper didn't speak for a few seconds, and then he said, "A beautiful story for a beautiful place. It was good of you to look after the nest."

I smiled brightly at him. He gave me a small smile back. It was a good smile, but I felt sure that it wasn't his best smile. It still made my heart race, though. I had no idea what his _best_ smile would do to me.

That was when it became my mission to make Jasper Hale smile properly.

_The guy attacked you, you psycho! Him smiling_ _c__an only mean bad things! _

I _said _I'd give him a second chance, and that means a complete start-over, so shut up, voice.

"So," I continued. "I just either sit on one of the boulders and relax, do my work, whatever…or I go further up." I gestured to the curve of the waterfall and beyond.

"You've been further?"

"Yep, but I'm not going there today. Not for a while. It's not the right time."

He quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, not the right time?"

"I mean, you have to wait for sunset. That's when it's perfect."

I shifted my weight slightly and swallowed. "So, I was just going to do some work and hang around here…do you want to stay?"

Jasper paused, before asking, "Do you want me to stay?"

My eyes widened a little. I hadn't been expecting that. After a beat, I replied, "Yeah, I do." His eyes twinkled with that, and his smile got slightly bigger.

I walked out to the boulder, nearly slipping into the water as I did so, but before I could go over, Jasper grabbed my wrist. The one he had grabbed yesterday. I couldn't stop myself from wincing.

"Sorry," he said, then frowned. "Wait…did that hurt?"

"…no," I lied. And he knew I lied. Cautiously, he took my wrist in both of his hands. Our skin looked good together: soft peach against pale porcelain. The spark that had been dancing under my skin turned quickly into a roaring flame. But the reaction I had to his touch didn't disguise the fact that his skin had the texture of marble, and was as cold as ice.

_Maybe you should get him an electric blanket for Christmas._

I just met the guy; I'm not buying him Christmas gifts! And…what if he's Jewish?

_He doesn't look Jewish._

So? I don't look English, but I am—a quarter, anyway. He could be Jewish.

_Fine, make it for Hanukkah._

Whatever.

Jasper gently rolled up my sleeve to reveal the bruises from yesterday. They looked even worse, if that was possible.

I wrinkled my nose slightly at seeing them again, and then looked up at Jasper's face. He was still staring at the bruises. Then, he looked up at me.

I had never seen someone look so guilty. He looked like a kicked puppy. I immediately felt bad. I shouldn't have let him see.

Without saying a word, Jasper let my wrist fall and moved slightly closer. If I took one more step, I would be pressed up against him—which didn't bode well for our future possible _friend_ship. Or my crush.

Jasper moved his hand to the zipper of my hoodie and drew it down in a lightning-fast movement.

I think I'd stopped breathing at that point.

He drew the jersey off my shoulders, and before I knew what he was doing, it was too late.

Jasper stared at the ugly violet marks ringing my upper arms. They looked horrible in the dim sunlight, and he looked even guiltier, if that were possible. He looked up at me.

"Anastasia…" My heart beat faster. "I am _so _sorry."

It was just five words, and yet he didn't need to say any more. The full force of his regret hit me like a tidal wave.

"It's okay," I said softly, shrugging his hands off my shoulders. He let them fall, but still stared at me. I didn't look away either. This was different from the look yesterday—this was intense in a _good _way.

Jasper was the one who broke the moment, looking away from me and shoving his hands into his jean pockets. I pulled my jersey back up, covering the discoloration of my arms, and zipped it up, staring at the ground so that my curls fell either side of my face, blocking Jasper from my view.

I silently wished he hadn't broken the moment.

I took a few steps forward, and then turned around. Jasper was still standing in the shadows. I beckoned to him, smiling softly. "C'mon. Let's just hang out here 'til sunset."

He walked forward without a sound and sat on one of the large boulders that I used as a stepping stone.

I joined him, sitting on the opposite boulder and beginning to dig through my tote bag. I drew out my History textbook, a notebook, and a pen. Turning to the chapter on the Civil War, I uncapped my pen and began to write. Jasper just watched me, but it wasn't unnerving. It was…comforting, in a sense.

For a while, the only noise was just my pen scratching away at the paper, along with the natural sounds, like the waterfall rushing softly past the rocks, and the blue-green liquid lapping against the boulders we were sitting on. Further away, there were birds chirping quietly, and my soft breathing added to create a natural, quiet melody. Jasper didn't seem to be breathing. He was unnaturally still.

Unconsciously, I stopped writing and studied Jasper instead. He was now looking at the pond, taking in Robin Falls. Jasper's face was in profile. His wavy honey blond hair—hair almost the exact shade of his eyes—brushed against the collar of his shirt. The slope of his forehead led down smoothly to a straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips a beautiful shade of dusky rose. My eyes followed the line of his face down to his strong jaw and the hollow of his neck. As my gaze travelled back up to his face, I noticed his eyes were half-closed beneath his dark, curving brows, and his thick lashes were just long enough to fan out against his cheek. He would be an artist's dream to paint.

Jasper wasn't just hot, or sexy; he was truly beautiful.

All of the Cullen siblings were devastatingly attractive—Rosalie was the most stunning girl I had ever seen; Nessie was like a lovely rose in bloom; and I had already compared Edward to Adonis—but Jasper was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous being I had ever laid eyes on, and I was sure that if I lived for eternity and travelled all over the world, I would never find somebody else who could even remotely compare to him.

Okay, I may have a small crush.

_If that's your idea of small, then I don't want to see what you think _big _is._

Shh…don't kill the moment.

While contemplating my thoughts, I hadn't realized that I was blatantly staring at Jasper. But he had. His lips quirked up in a small smile as he raised one eyebrow in a silent question. I dropped my gaze instantly, my cheeks heating up as I focused on my essay.

Huh. It was finished.

"Hey, are you any good with history? Like, the Civil War?" I asked, breaking the calm.

Jasper nodded, his eyes creasing slightly at the corners with a silent joke that I didn't understand. "I'm all right. I know quite a bit about the Civil War," he said, barely concealing a smile.

"Okay. Could you look over this essay for me?" I handed him my notebook. I nibbled my lower lip as I watched him read it. His face didn't give anything away until he had finished. Then he handed it back, careful to avoid any contact of skin. My heart sank a bit, but I continued. "Well?"

Jasper smiled. "It's good. It's really good—you have a way with words."

I couldn't stop the large smile from growing on my face at the compliment. "Is there anything I could add?"

Jasper hesitated. "Well…"

"Yeah?" I eagerly asked, desperate to hear more of his voice.

Jasper slid off his seat on the boulder and came toward me. He moved his hand to the essay and spun it around so he could point things out. He indicated a few aspects that I could elaborate on, and then retreated back to his seat. I couldn't help wishing he had stayed beside me, though.

I corrected the essay and then gave it to him. "Perfect," Jasper said after a quick scan, handing it back to me. But he was looking at me as he said it.

I _really _hoped he meant what I thought he meant, but I didn't acknowledge the possible double meaning. Instead, I tucked the essay away and glanced at the sky. Wow. It was almost sunset.

"Come on, I want to show you the last place."

He got up. "Okay."

This time, I didn't take his hand. Instead, I walked over to the dark green tree that was further away from the waterfall.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, confusion evident in his tone.

I looked back at him and gave him a quick smile before reaching up and unwinding the long, thickly woven rope that was wrapped around one of the branches. I pulled it round as I walked back to Jasper.

"I use it to swing across the water. Don't worry; I replace it as soon as it starts to rot."

I walked out to the first boulder and pulled the rope back. Taking a deep breath, I jumped onto the rope the instant I let it swing, flying freely across the water.

Alighting on the other side, next to the yellow-green tree, I turned to look at Jasper. "Are you coming?" I asked, swinging the rope back to him.

He caught it easily in one hand without removing his gaze from me. Then his lips curved into a grin that made my heartbeat accelerate to a hundred times faster than it had been before. And now that he was smiling properly, I could see that a dimple popped out in his left cheek.

A dimple. A fucking dimple.

Dammit, he was making it _really_ hard for me not to fall for him.

"Turn around," Jasper said. But it wasn't an order, it was a request. My brow furrowed, but I obliged, turning away.

I didn't hear him move, but in less than a heartbeat, he was next to me.

I gaped at him for a few seconds before closing my mouth. His face was oddly smug. Shaking my head in disbelief, I turned away and began to climb, placing my hands on the rocks ahead of me to steady myself. I ascended the steep rocks like a pro.

_You are a pro._

Wow…that's like the first nice thing you've ever said to me.

_Yeah…don't get used to it._

Ugh.

I reached the top and then looked around for Jasper.

He was already there, his arms folded and waiting. My eyes narrowed.

Show-off.

_Sexy show-off._

I rolled my eyes at him and led him away, passing more trees and bushes. These actually showed some sign that it was fall, as their leaves were turning orange and red. Sunlight streamed through the trees, but Jasper stayed in the shadows, traveling quietly behind me as we walked in comfortable silence.

At last, we reached the small hill. I started ascending, knowing that Jasper was following. Then we arrived.

"Here it is."

Our last destination was at the base of a tree. A very large tree—huge, in fact. I think it was an oak. The branches stretched far out and high up, sheathed in green, yellow, and orange leaves. A small pile lay scattered around the base of the trunk.

There was a wooden bench underneath it. The view from here was amazing, stretching far and wide. I could see the trees and fields below for miles. This area was not part of Rochester—this was something else. I had climbed a few of the branches before, and the view was even better from there, but I wanted to stay beside Jasper, who was looking at the scene before us. I couldn't read his expression. I walked forward to sit on the bench, and Jasper walked with me.

The bench faced the east, so the setting sun shone on us from behind. We looked out at the scene before us. Just like Robin Falls, this place took my breath away.

"It's beautiful. Does it have a name?" Jasper asked.

"Nope. I thought about it, but I could never find the perfect one," I said, leaning back on the bench. I turned my head a fraction of an inch to look at him. "What do you think?"

"You want _me _to think of one?" Jasper asked, surprise in his perfect voice.

I smiled at him. "Well, I've already taken you here. I've never done that with anyone before. Not even Cordie."

"I'll tell you if I think of one."

There was a short pause, and then Jasper questioned, "Who's Cordie?"

"Cordelia—she's my little sister."

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, she's seven. I have an older brother too—Julian."

"What are they like?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Julian is nearly twenty. He's pretty cool, as far as older brothers go. He dates a lot, but he's not a jerk to girls. He's funny and kind. He's studying at the local college right now, something to do with engineering.

"Cordelia is really…bubbly. Seriously, I swear to God the kid never stops smiling. She's smart for a seven-year-old and quick on the draw too, and she always has something to say about everything." I smiled. "She's my favorite person."

"And your parents? You live with both, right?" he probed.

"Right. My dad is named Alexander, and my mom is named Camille. She's French, and she wants us to speak French too. She looks a lot like me, just with shorter hair, and laughter lines. She does all the normal mom stuff, like turning up for shows, and ironing clothes, and arranging things, but she's also…she's always there when I need her. She can always tell when something is bothering me, and she always helps too—she doesn't expect me to tell her everything, but I want to. Cordie may be my favorite person but my mom…she's one of my best friends.

"Dad is just plain awesome. He's British—half English, half Irish—and we head over to England on some of our vacations. He has black hair and blue eyes, and he's practically always smiling. He's always there too—he always encourages me in whatever I do. He doesn't like conflict either—he's like the peacemaker of the family. He loves my mom totally and completely—he learned French for her. Yeah, Dad's pretty great. He's away on business now. I miss him."

"What about you?" Jasper asked.

"What _about_ me?"

"You've spoken of your family, but you haven't really told me anything about yourself."

"Like you're one to talk. I know zilch about you _or _your family." It was true. I had only spoken to Emmett once, in Italian for that matter, and that was just relaxed talking. All I knew was that six of them were dating each other, and that Bella had a phobia of the Loch Ness Monster. And I wasn't even sure if the latter was real.

"I suppose you're right. We can talk about them some other time, though." I beamed, because, though it wasn't a promise, it was _something_.

"I'll hold you to that," I teased.

Jasper smiled at me. Our eyes locked.

I looked at the sky and realized that the sun had almost set.

"Crap!" I cursed, pushing myself up off the bench. Jasper looked a little startled. "Sorry," I apologized. "I promised my mom I'd be home by sundown."

Okay, I totally ruined that moment. And it was beautiful, too.

He got up. "I'll walk you back."

"No, you don't have to—"

"I insist. My house is close to the outskirts of the forest anyway."

So I let him walk me back.

When we were close to the edge of the forest, at the place we had met, Jasper turned to me. "I've thought of a name for the last place."

I turned to face him, stopping in the clearing. "Okay, enlighten me. What is it?"

He paused for a beat, and then smiled. "Journey's End."

My eyes widened. I beamed at him.

"Perfect."


	9. Chapter 8: Privileged Friendship

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Privileged Friendship**_

* * *

_**I always felt that the great high privilege, relief and comfort of friendship was that one had to explain nothing.**_

_**— **__**Katherine Mansfield.**_

* * *

I walked into my house and kicked my shoes off, noting briefly that nobody was home. The sun had gone down a while ago, but I had texted my mom, telling her I would be a bit late. She had sent a message back almost instantly, saying it was fine.

I went upstairs and rolled my blinds down before flopping onto my bed and staring at the ceiling. I hadn't stopped smiling since before Jasper had gone.

I wasn't sure I could keep my…_friendship _with him entirely platonic.

I had felt this way before, sort of. I'd only had one boyfriend, and that was just a summer romance in France when I had gone to visit my mom's side of the family. And that time, it wasn't half as intense as I felt around Jasper. I was falling too hard, too fast.

No. I'm not. It's _just a crush_.

It wasn't my fault Jasper was incredibly lovely. And tall. And…blond.

Come to think of it, Damien, my ex, was blond too.

_Told you._

Told me what?

_That it didn't hurt that Jasper's blond. You _have_ always had a thing for blonds._

Have not.

…_yeah, you have._

I sighed out loud, not wanting to have a mental argument with my subconscious. I had never really questioned The Voice before—it had always been there.

_It's _she,_ thanks._

I heard voices—well, one voice—in my head. It said it was _female_…but maybe I really was crazy.

That would majorly suck.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Hey, change of plan, Spence left the after party early, so we're heading over with a surprise movie****—****be there in half hour. xxx**

I replied instantly.

_**Sure, but stop by store 4 ice cream****—****u pick. Don't 4get popcorn. x**_

I dropped the phone onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I needed to sort out what I felt for Jasper before Cece and the guys came, or I would be obsessing over it all night, therefore ruining movie night. Maybe I could consult Cece. After all, she was my closest girlfriend. Plus, she was kind of…_odd_ herself, so Oliver or Spencer could compare our behavior and see if I was normal, or, you know, if I would win by a landslide in an election to be the Mayor of CrazyTown.

I was leaning toward the latter.

One thing I was certain of was that, no matter what, I would _not _be telling Cece about Eris. I might not have acted crazy in public, but I was freaking hearing a voice inside my head, and I was pretty sure that wasn't normal.

I was also pretty sure that if anyone found out, they'd give me a sympathetic smile, slowly back away, and then dial Information to find the nearest shrink.

Besides, I wasn't crazy.

I thought.

And I knew Eris wasn't my conscience. My conscience sounded like a mix between my mom and my grandma Maggie. I didn't really hear it a lot, because, generally being a good kid, I hadn't done anything that I would have been mentally told off about.

Eris told me off anyway.

The worst thing was that Eris—aka The Voice—sounded exactly like me. And yet I could tell when it wasn't just me thinking random thoughts in answer to myself. Eris sounded more…_evil_. Like, just generally creepier and more powerful. Silkier.

That wasn't so good.

_I resent that._

I couldn't give a flying monkey.

Eris did something else, though.

Remember when I said that everyone listened to me?

Yeah, that wasn't normal.

Even Mrs. Parker, the sternest teacher I had ever had the misfortune to be taught by, left me alone when I asked her to.

_She looked a little unsure, so I gave her my best smile._

_"Honestly, Mrs. Parker," I said, my voice gaining a silky sound. "Nothing happened. I'm fine."_

_She nodded, as if in a slight trance. "All right then. You head off to class now, or you'll get a tardy."_

See? The silky sound was _her_. Ugh. She had been around all my life, and surfaced when she needed to. Eris never did anything bad to _me_; she just got her kicks out of mentally embarrassing me.

To others though…when I wished, even for an instant, if they would just drop it…Eris would emerge and become my own, and people listened to it. To her.

What Eris did was slightly unnerving, to be perfectly honest.

I decided to give her a name about ten years ago, back when I was learning about mythology. This was how the conversation went:

_I'm getting a name!_

Something evil—I knew she was evil even at age ten.

_Hey!_

And for a girl.

List Of Possible Names For Evil Voice That Are Evil.

Or, **LOPNFEVTAE** for short.

Let's see…

_**Adrienne**—dark one…**Belinda**—beautiful snake…**Cassandra**—she who is ignored…**Desdemona**—of the devil…**Eris**—goddess of strife…**Kerri**—dark and mysterious…**Maura**—dark…**Nox**—night…**Rhiannon**—witch…**Seiko**—force._

Adrienne?

_No. Simone is French enough for me._

Belinda?

_Hmm…nah. Doesn't suit me._

Cassandra?

_No. You can't ignore me._

Desdemona?

_I resent that. I'm not "of the devil."_

Sure you're not…

Eris?

…_maybe._

No, _yes_. I like Eris—it suits you. Goddess of strife—perfect. Screw the others.

_…fine._

Drop the attitude, _Eris. _I'm trying to figure out what the hell you are, and whether anybody else has something annoying like you.

_They don't. You're special._

How the fuck do you know, and what do you mean, _special?_

_…_

Eris!

_…_

Dammit. The one time that I actually wanted to have a mental conversation with her, she left.

And that was when I began properly referring to her as a separate entity.

Great.

My bedroom door opened. Cece's magenta head peeked around.

She dropped her bag beside my bed and jumped on it, lying down with her head by my feet and her toes past my head: she was two inches taller than me at five foot ten. My bed wasn't really big enough for two, but we were both pretty slim, though Cece had more curves, whereas I had…less.

Cece said that we could work around that.

Flattering.

No—really.

…in case you didn't get that, it was sarcasm.

Duh.

"So, what's wrong?"

"How the hell did you get into my house?" I demanded, propping myself up on my elbows and staring at her, sidestepping the question. In turn, she lazily raised her arm and let a set of silver keys jingle from her finger and thumb.

A copy of my house keys.

"Those are for emergencies."

"And this isn't an emergency? What's _wrong_?" she asked.

Damn. I had walked straight into that one.

"Nothing," I lied, jumping over her and landing on my wooden floor. I really needed to put a carpet in.

Oh, what the hell—I was moving out come next year anyway.

"Liar."

Dammit. This was why I needed to stop lying to Cece. She could read me like an open book.

I contemplated lying again, then sighed and flopped on the bed again.

"I think I like Jasper."

"Who?"

That wasn't the ideal response.

"Jasper Hale."

She looked befuddled for a second, and then it hit her. "Oh!"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"The new kid."

"Yeah."

"The blond guy."

"Yeah."

"The _sexy _blond guy."

"Yeah—hey, wait a second! You already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, so?"

I struggled with words for a second. "So…you're not supposed to be checking him out! Or anybody else, for that matter!" I added, so she wouldn't think I was jealous.

Because I wasn't.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I need to walk around with a virtual blindfold so I don't check out any cute guys. Besides, he is _more _than cute—he is a freaking god."

"Cece! Would you even be saying this in front of Oliver?"

She snorted. "Nope. It's called tact and should be used in a relationship whenever possible."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Calm down, girl. I'm not going to lust over your man. I love Ols."

"He's not my man." And even as I said it, I could feel my heart sink just a little. But I was being realistic.

"Well, he should be."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "It's not going to happen, Cee."

She frowned, tilting her head to one side. "Why not?"

I wanted to say because he was quiet. He was different. He was dangerous. But I hadn't told Cece about the history incident, and I wasn't planning to. She wouldn't get it. I didn't usually go for that kind of guy—I didn't see what other girls saw in the mysterious bad boy persona. I usually preferred open, friendly people, more like myself.

But maybe that was why those never became anything more than friendship. Maybe I needed the opposite, to balance me out.

Jasper was the opposite.

But I swallowed those answers back and gave Cece the most obvious one. "Hello? Have you _seen _him? You said it yourself—he's a freaking god!"

"So? It's not like you're not pretty."

"Yeah—_pretty_. Not stunningly drop-dead gorgeous. Like his sisters. Have you seen _them_?"

"Hey, he showed more interest in you than any other girl," Cece defended.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure once _Harper_ comes back he'll show more interest in her," I said scathingly. I disliked Harper more than Alexia, but I couldn't deny that she was stunning.

She snorted. "Not likely."

I sighed, deciding there was no point in arguing with her, and instead moved on to a different topic. "How did you know something was wrong, anyway?"

"Hello—you only put one kiss after your text _and _asked _me_ to choose the ice cream!"

"Wait, I did?"

I _hated _Cece's choices in ice cream. And when she did choose it, I only ate popcorn. Cece and I agreed on many things, but what made good ice cream was not one of them. I mean, the girl liked strawberry. _Strawberry._

"Yeah. Luckily for you, I chose—"

"Chocolate?"

"Yep."

"Yay! Thanks, Cee," I gave her a genuine smile. Cece was truly a good friend—she knew when something was wrong and how to fix it.

"Mmm. The boys are in the den, setting up the surprise movie."

"What is it?"

She paused dramatically. I sighed. "Come on!"

Then she grinned. "Go downstairs and find out."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Fine."

I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs to the basement where the den was, Cece following closely behind.

Oliver and Spencer were sprawled out on the couch already, with ice cream and popcorn in front of them. I gave them both a quick hug and turned to the TV.

"_Black Swan!_ Oh my God, _yes_!" I yelled, hugging them both again, and hugging Cece too.

_Black Swan_ was, hands down, one of the best movies I had ever seen. It had horror—and ballet—and Natalie Portman. What more did I need?

Cece must have thought I was seriously depressed.

I sat down next to Spencer, with Oliver on my left. Cece stretched her legs out on the curve of the couch and leaned back against Oliver, his arms wrapping around her waist. I reached for the remote and pressed play.

* * *

Two hours later, it ended. The popcorn was demolished, as was the ice cream.

"That movie is fucking amazing!" I exclaimed, lifting my head off Spencer's shoulder and twisting my neck to get the cricks out.

"Who was her double in the ballet?" Oliver asked, stretching his arms.

"Sarah Lane, but Natalie did a hell of a lot of dancing herself. That part with her on the ramp, when she's on point and bleeding? Yeah, that is _all _Portman," I said.

"That was some pretty good acting," Spencer commented, pushing himself off the couch, only to fall back on it. "My legs are asleep."

"Sucks for you," Cece said, rolling off of Oliver.

"Thanks, you guys," I smiled at them.

"For what?" Oliver asked.

"For the movie, dumbass," Spencer said, throwing a throw pillow at Oliver that hit him square in the face. He stared at it for a split second while Spencer got up and turned around, unaware. Then he threw it at Spencer and hit him on the back of his head.

Spencer threw it, but then it hit me.

Oh, _hell_ no. Nobody threw pillows at me and got away with it.

I picked it up off the floor and threw it back at him, but it hit Cece.

Basically, we had a pillow war.

It was so awesome. Like, we completely forgot we were seniors, and grown up and practically eighteen. We forgot all that and just had some fun.

It ended after my den was wrecked, and there were feathers everywhere.

Ha.

I loved my friends.

"All right, get the hell out of my house," I said, putting the pillows back on the couch.

"Nice, Ana," Cece sniffed, gathering feathers.

"I'm serious! My mom will be home soon."

"Can we stay for cookies?" Spencer asked, slotting the film back in the case.

"Who the fuck makes cookies when it's eleven at night?" I enquired.

He shrugged. "I know some people."

I stared at him for a few seconds, then turned away to switch off the TV, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Okay, time to go," Oliver said.

"You go out to the car. I'll catch up," Cece told him.

"Sure," he said. After kissing her lightly on the lips and giving me a quick hug, he picked up his jacket and headed out. Spencer followed, knocking Cece's fist with his own and ruffling my hair.

Stupid six foot one guy.

"So? Jasper?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I have a crush on a guy I only met yesterday, which is totally ridiculous."

"It's not that ridiculous. You think he's hot."

"I do think he's hot," I conceded.

"_But_ you don't know what he's _like_ yet. For all you know, he could be a complete jackass."

A chill ran down my back.

No! Second chances. Forgive and forget.

Right.

"So go slowly. Find out your similarities, your differences, what his personality's like, yada yada yada. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, moving to give her a hug. "Thanks, Cee."

"Any time."

I stepped back and looked at her for a second.

"All right, _now _get the hell out of my house."

She rolled her eyes and saluted me. "Yes, ma'am."

I watched her as she left, thinking about it. She was right. I couldn't just dive in. I needed to go slowly.

No rush.


	10. Chapter 9: Parachute Mind

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_********__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_******Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_******Chapter Ten: Parachute Mind**_

* * *

_**A mind is like a parachute. It doesn't work if it is not open.**_

_**—**__** Frank Zappa.**_

* * *

I grabbed my bag and a granola bar from the kitchen, kissed my mom quickly on the cheek, and headed to Spencer's. I decided to catch rides with him in the morning, seeing as Jules was probably still asleep.

Irresponsible child, that one.

I slid into Spencer's car, where he was waiting. He grinned at me and turned on the ignition before backing out of the drive. We drove for a short time while the stereo blasted, before I remembered his match from the other day.

"Hey, I never asked—how did soccer go?"

He nodded, smiling. "Beat them, three to nothing."

I slumped back in my seat, groaning.

"Oh, dammit."

He frowned. "What?"

"Your friend _Logan_ is going to be a cocky ass for the rest of the day," I grumbled.

Spencer kept frowning. "He's not that bad, Ana."

"Yeah, he is."

"He _was _last year. Things change, Ana. We're seniors now. Just give him a chance, all right?"

I thought about it. Hmm…

Spencer was right. I was judging him because of last year.

Jeez. If I was giving Jasper a chance, I should give one to Logan…right?

_No._

Shut up, Eris.

"All right," I agreed. "As long as he doesn't try to hit on me."

"I guarantee he just wants friendship."

I raised my eyebrows at Spencer.

"Seriously!"

"Okay. But you just keep an eye on him," I said.

Spencer winked at me. "Will do."

He pulled into the parking lot and got out, me quickly following.

My bag bumped against my hip as I slowly walked with him. He spotted one of his jock friends—_not _Logan—and sped off to talk to him. I hung out by his car as I looked around. Then, I checked my watch.

Where the hell were Cece and Oliver?

"Morning," a smooth voice said quietly from next to me. The best voice I had ever heard—the one that made butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach and a tingling feeling flare up under my skin.

No prizes for guessing who.

I turned to my right immediately, plastering a soft smile on my face to replace my overexcited expression. My heart beat against my chest a hundred times faster, but I ignored it, smiling at him. "Hey, Jasper."

I turned my gaze to the parking lot before me and scanned it until I saw his siblings and their cars at the other end of the parking lot. My brow puckered. I could have sworn he was a few cars away—he was so quiet about it…

I stopped mulling over Jasper's proficiency in Grandmother's Footsteps when I saw Emmett waving at me with a face-splitting grin. I waved back at him, smiling.

What could I say? He was so enthusiastic, it was infectious.

"He likes you a lot, you know," Jasper said, breaking my line of thought.

I raised my eyebrows. "Emmett? Isn't he dating your twin sister? Are you trying to set me up with him or something? 'Cause you shouldn't condone cheating, Jasper, it's very wrong. Besides, that could be awkward, him having a girlfriend and all, and, you know, I'm not exactly the 'other woman' type…"

Across the parking lot, I saw that Emmett's face had turned into a mask of confusion. Alice, Bella, and Nessie seemed to be giggling, while Edward was broadly grinning, and Matthew was outright laughing. Even Rosalie was wearing a small smirk.

Did they _hear _me?

Nah…

Jasper shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, I meant, he really likes you as a friend. All weekend, he couldn't stop raving about 'Sims.'"

I shifted my bag slightly and turned to face him, smirking. "I don't blame him—I _am _awesome." Then I grimaced a little. "Still calling me Sims, huh?"

Jasper smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry about that."

"No problem—I don't mind that much. Besides, I doubt you could stop him now if you tried."

"Your middle name is Simone?"

"Yep."

"It's nice."

I eyed him warily. "You sure about that? 'Cause I think I could give you some pretty good arguments that it's not."

He laughed a little, his eyes twinkling. I liked his laugh.

No, I didn't. Crushes on guys met less than a week ago are _bad_. Bad, Ana. _Very _bad, Ana; you barely know him.

Stupid Cece and stupid crush advice.

"All right, explain to me. Why is it a bad name?"

The bell rang at that point, so I pushed myself off the car and started walking, with Jasper keeping pace with me.

"It's too formal and mature; too…refined, I guess. I'm not really like that at all. But I was named after my French grandmother. Who I don't like. At all."

I paused.

"Hey, you keep on quizzing me, but I _still _don't know anything about you! Uncool, Jasper," I accused. "You owe me info."

"Sorry, ma'am." He grinned. I picked up on that Southern twang again. It was incredibly sexy…

No, it wasn't.

_For God's sake, make up your mind, girl._

There you are, Eris—again—I was wondering. You didn't turn up all of Sunday.

_Don't worry, I was here. Watching…laughing…_

The wondering wasn't exactly worrying, but…oh, never mind.

"So? One piece of information about you?" I asked.

He paused, looking thoughtful, and then opened his mouth. I leaned in slightly, eager to know, and the butterflies in my stomach flapped around wildly.

"I have an adopted brother called Emmett," he told me, his face not betraying one hint of a joke.

I leaned back, disgruntled. "I could have told you that," I muttered.

"I know."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled again.

"Okay, something else. Something real."

"But that was real," Jasper protested with an innocent face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Something that I don't know."

"Let's see…oh, too bad, we're here." Jasper smirked. He was right—we were at the Calculus classroom.

Damn him to the deepest pits of Tartarus.

_...Tartarus?_

What can I say—I know my Greek mythology.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Jasper…" I briefly noted that saying his name increased the tingles on my skin tenfold.

Note to self: don't address Jasper by name until I get used to it.

"All right—after school, maybe? I could give you a ride home," Jasper offered. We walked in. Mr. Moore wasn't there yet, so I lowered myself onto my seat, and Jasper sat behind me. I was still facing him though, twisting in my chair.

"Uh, yeah! Oh wait…I can't." I frowned.

He frowned a little bit too at that. "Why not?"

"I have to introduce Spencer to someone…kind of matchmaking. But don't tell him."

"All right," Jasper replied, looking less disappointed.

Then, I remembered something.

"Hey, is that red car yours, then?"

He shook his head slightly. "No, it's Rosalie's."

"Huh. Then why—"

Mr. Moore walked in then, and I reluctantly turned back to face the front. Oliver never showed up.

Where _was _he?

After class, Jasper waited by the door. "Want to walk together?" he offered.

I smiled. I was doing that a lot lately.

"Sure."

We walked in companionable silence through the hallway, both of us absorbed in our own thoughts. I was still confused about his sudden want to be my friend, and desperately wanted to ask, but I decided not to press it.

Open mind, right?

_Yeah, not curious, suicidal mind._

Eris…shut up. I don't need your bull today.

We got to the History classroom and entered. I went to my seat next to Spencer, and Jasper went to his. Spence raised a curious eyebrow at me, but I shook my head slightly, signaling that I wasn't going to explain. I flicked through my folder, looking for my conclusive essay on the Civil War, before turning the pages of my textbook to an account of the execution of Marie Antoinette. I already knew the story, but I was bored.

It ended quicker than usual, and I got my stuff to go to Italian. Before I went to my desk, I looked at Spencer. He was staring at Alexia in despair. But she wasn't looking at him, for once. She was looking at me, curiously.

Then, she shook her head a little and turned her eyes to Spencer, fluttering her lashes.

I wonder…

I dismissed my curiosity and walked to where Emmett was already sitting. He grinned happily at me.

God, people at this school were weird.

_You fit in just fine, then._

"So, Sims…I heard you and Jasper made up," he said teasingly. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, we—wait, how do you know that something even happened between us that warranted making up?" I ended, my brow furrowing slightly.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Jasper was kind of moody over the weekend—I figured it had something to do with you."

"How would you figure that?"

Emmett shrugged again. "Call it psychic."

"I'll call you psycho, if you like," I muttered. He chuckled.

"Shut up, _teddy bear_."

Emmett frowned, as I glanced at the board and started translating the paragraph up there. "You're still on the teddy bear thing?"

"You're still on the Sims thing?" I whispered back—Bellucci was a couple of desks away.

"Yes."

"Then yes. Now shush, I actually want a good grade in this class."

I started working. I was undisturbed for about two and a half minutes before Emmett wanted attention. He elbowed me in the side, a sharp stab of pain jabbing in my waist area.

"Fuck!" I gasped softly, dropping my pen and gingerly feeling my ribs. I was sure a bruise was already blossoming.

Emmett looked panic-stricken for a second. "Sorry, Sims. I don't really know my own strength."

"It's okay," I said, smiling at him. "No biggie—I'm fine." He looked reassured, and turned back to his work. When I was certain he was concentrating, I lifted a corner of my shirt up, just enough to see the ugly, reddish bruise forming at my waistline.

Ew.

The new kids were way too strong for their own good, not to mention others'.

That _was _weird…

Just then, the bell rang. I leaped out of my seat, wincing slightly, and headed to Drama. _The Tempest. _Yay…not.

After that annoying class (in which the only thing I had even bothered to note was that Cece was missing), I headed to the cafeteria. Quickly paying for a water bottle and a chicken wrap, I hurried over to our table, where Spencer was sitting with Cece and Oliver.

I greeted them both with slaps around the head, but ruffled Spencer's hair amiably. Sitting down, I put my food on the table and glared at them.

"Where the hell have you two been all day?"

"We were occupied…" Oliver started.

"…with other stuff," Cece finished. They locked eyes in a loving manner.

Spencer rolled his eyes to the ceiling and muttered, "Give me strength," while I continued glaring at them both.

"You can't skip to make out, guys! You left us in the lurch."

"Sorry, Ana. We actually did lose track of time," Ollie said.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Liars," I hissed. "You weren't making out all morning, so what _were _you doing?"

Oliver shifted guiltily, while Cece hesitated before starting.

"Look, Ana…"

But she never got to finish. A shadow fell over our table.

A tall, curvy shadow.

I looked up to see Harper Berry. _The enemy._

_Intruder alert. Destroy. Destroy. Destr—_

Shush, you.

But I went on alert.

Behind Satan's spawn stood Alexia and Leila, her friends. I didn't like any of them, but all of them were looking at us with expressions that could only be described as…friendly.

…the fuck?

"Ana," Harper started, smiling cautiously. "Hey."

I nodded my head at her a fraction of an inch, stunned.

"Can we sit here? We need to talk to you guys," she said, but her eyes were focused on me.

Was it my imagination, or had the cafeteria gone quiet?

I chanced a quick look around. Lots of people were whispering and glancing at our table.

I caught sight of Jasper watching me, an unreadable expression on his face. I met his eyes for an instant, and then looked back at Harper.

"Sure," I agreed, moving my things off an empty chair.

Open mind, Ana…

Right?


	11. Chapter 10: Beginning Step

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Beginning Step**_

* * *

_**The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step.**_

_**—**__** Lao Tzu.**_

* * *

"So…how can I help you?"

My mother taught me manners, you see. Even though I hated Harper Berry more than…Brussels sprouts and terrorists, for example, I decided to not be a bitch.

For now.

The bitchy side of me could not be repressed for long around Harper.

She sat down between Cece and Spencer, while Leila hovered behind Oliver and Alexia slid onto Spencer's other side, next to me, smiling at him. He weakly smiled back and, when she looked at me, put his head in his hands and groaned quietly.

Poor guy.

Harper opened her mouth hesitantly, but I held one hand up, signaling for her to wait. I then turned my gaze to Cece, who knew what I was going to ask before I said anything.

Best friend telepathy, see. Ha.

She swiveled in her chair to glare at the eavesdroppers with such ferocity that they averted their eyes instantly.

Ridiculous.

I was sure Emmett would be laughing.

"Nicely done," Leila commented quietly, finally taking a seat between Oliver and I. Leila didn't talk that much, but we assumed she held the same dislike for us as Harper and Alexia. And yet her voice didn't hold one ounce of animosity.

What the hell was going on?

However, Cece took it like a pro, only saying, "Thanks," before looking at me with a watchful gaze.

Like she thought I was going to blow up.

"Ana…" Harper started. I looked at her. She paused and took a deep breath. Then she said it.

"I want us to be friends."

My jaw dropped. I tried to speak, but nothing escaped my throat. Cece winced, Oliver swung his gaze from Harper to me like a spectator at a tennis rally, and Spencer started choking on whatever food he was eating. I slid a bottle of water across the table to him, not moving my eyes from Harper.

Was she _insane_?

_Perhaps. You never know…_

I finally managed to speak, saying, "I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood you, because I thought I heard you say that you wanted us to be _friends_."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Harper said nervously.

"Right…" I said slowly. "Are you _high_ or something?"

"I told you she'd react like this. You shouldn't have sprung it on her like that," Alexia muttered to Harper.

"But…" I struggled. "I hate you! You hate me! That's…that's how it's meant to be," I cried out.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Oliver inserted cheerfully, momentarily recovering from his stupor. I shot him a look.

"No, it's just that…you didn't hate me until junior year—we were fine before!" Harper said.

"You know why I hate you, Berry," I said, my eyes narrowed. "Or should I remind you? Should _Julian _remind you?"

Harper winced. "Look, I am sorry, but you're not innocent in all this!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I'm not?"

"No, you're not! You broke my windshield. That cost over a hundred bucks to fix!"

"Because you took my revision papers—by breaking into my locker—and fed them to a shredder," I retorted.

"Because you poured the cafeteria lunch soup all over me. _Soup._"

"Because you sabotaged my ballet audition."

"Because you broke my nose!"

"Because you—" Out of the peripherals of my eyes, I saw a few people still looking our way. I lowered my voice, narrowing my eyes at her. "You know what you did! Why do you want to be _friends _with me?"

"What happened last year was…unfortunate," she said. I scoffed. "But that doesn't mean that our friendship had to be ruined."

"Yeah, it did," I scowled. "You are such a—"

"We're in school, Ana. Language," Cece cut me off. I sighed, and then took a deep breath. Calm down, Ana.

"Cut the crap—what do you _want_?"

"Your brother," Alexia said casually. My eyes momentarily widened for a second, showing my shock, before they went back to slits. My fingers curled into fists, as I hissed, "_What?_"

"Lexi!" Harper said exasperatedly. She looked apologetically at me, but it was a little too late: a growl erupted in my throat.

"Say that again. I dare you," I hissed.

She paused. Then she said, "I know I made a mistake by breaking up with Julian. I want him back. But I…I need your help." My mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before I regained control of my voice.

"We all want a lot of things, Harper, but there's always a limit! Your limit is ever going _near _my brother again," I said, my teeth clenching. "Get it?"

"Ana, listen—"

"No, _you _listen. N—O—spells—_no._"

"Look, it's not just about him! I actually want to be friends with you guys," she exclaimed.

"It's true," Leila said.

"Yeah," Alexia added, looking away from me to Spencer.

"Urgh."

I had no doubts as to who said that.

I attempted to bring my diplomatic side to the surface. "Look, I _appreciate _you trying to make amends, but—"

"We'll think about it," Oliver interrupted, placing a hand over my mouth. I made protesting noises, muffled by my so-called "best friend."

"Thank you!" Harper beamed. She jumped up and exited, closely followed by her two best friends and drawing attention to our table again.

People were so nosy sometimes.

When Oliver still didn't remove his hand, I bit down on it, causing him to gasp slightly in pain as he pulled away. "Hey!" he complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't care." Then I paused. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I still don't care."

Spencer let out a choking sound that I took to be stifled laughter. Cece glared at him, before patting Oliver's arm comfortingly.

Ugh. Loved-up couples were so irritating.

I turned back to Oliver. "What the hell just happened? _We'll think about it?_"

"Relax, Ana," Spencer said, patting my shoulder. "He just said it to get rid of her."

"Um, actually," Oliver interrupted. "I didn't."

Spencer swung his head to look at the dark-haired boy, an incredulous look spreading across his face. "What do you mean, you _didn't_?"

"He means he didn't," Cece said, fixing Spencer with a steely gaze. I swung my head from Cece to Oliver, then back again. My lips parted in incomprehension. My mind worked for a few moments until it reached the unlikeliest, but only conclusion.

"Oh my God, _that's _where you two were! Seriously? You skipped school to plot with _them_?"

Oliver paused, gesturing with his hands slightly, at a loss for words, but Cece cut right to the punch. "Yeah."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Then I closed it, and then opened it, trying to speak—unsuccessfully.

"You look like a fish."

I threw a piece of tissue paper at her. It fluttered uselessly in the air before dropping to the table. Stupid tissue.

"Why?!" Spencer asked, saving me from yelling at them. "Why do you want to be friends with _them_?"

"Look, this stupid thing between _them _and _us _is ridiculous. This is senior year. We're practically adults now. Besides, I never really had a problem with Harper—Ana did," Oliver said.

"But I don't like her. You expect me to make friends with _her_? No. No fucking way. Nuh-uh…No."

"Don't bring them to the group, guys," Spencer pleaded.

"But I have an idea to get Alexia off your back!" Cece said.

"Like what? Whatever it is, it can't be worth spending unnecessary amounts of time with _them_," I scoffed.

"No, listen! Basically, if Spencer becomes _friends_ with Alexia—"

"I'm out," Spencer interrupted.

"Shut up. Look, if he becomes friends with her, he can make it very clear that they're just friends. He can friend-zone her!"

"Friend-zone her?" Spencer queried.

"Yeah! Come on, you know that that's really not a bad idea!" Cece exclaimed.

"It's actually not," said Spencer thoughtfully.

"Okay, Spencer can friend-zone her. Why do the other two have to be friends with us?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Look, I know you don't want to admit it, but Julian and Harper were really good together. And their chemistry was—"

"La-la-la, la-la-la, not listening!" I sang, putting my hands over my ears.

_You're such a child._

You're a freak.

_I'm part of you. In _your_ brain._

Yeah, I'll talk to a doctor about getting rid of you, but until then, shut it, dude.

_Not a dude._

"Ana!" Oliver said exasperatedly, removing my hands. "I know as well as you do that those two have issues, but those are their issues, not ours. There was no need to start hating her."

"Oh, I'm sorry for deciding not to be friends with the girl who broke my brother's heart," I hissed.

Cece sighed. "Ana, I know Julian, but he's nearly twenty. He can sort out his own problems now."

"If you can say that, then you _don't _know him. I don't want Berry for a sister-in-law!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Who says he'll marry her?"

"They're both so impulsive—it's exactly what he would do! Oh dear God, I'll have to see her after graduation. All right, that's it, I'm moving to Europe," I declared.

Europe was cool. They were big on ballet over there.

"You're not moving to Europe," Cece said exasperatedly.

"Just give them a chance," Oliver pleaded.

I looked at Spencer, but he stared back almost…imploringly. "Aw, Spencer, not you too!"

"Sorry, but I really can't be bothered to hate her any more this year."

"Me either, but it's just the principle! I'm not going to actually _do _anything to her," I protested.

I looked at each of them, but they stared back beseechingly.

"Ugh, peer pressure! Fine," I grumbled, slumping in my chair.

"_Thank _you!" Spencer exclaimed cheerfully.

"I hate you all," I said.

"That's nice," Oliver said sarcastically.

"But seriously, please don't break her nose again. There was so much blood! On her…on you…I thought we were going to have to cover up a murder, you know!" Cece added.

I stared at her confusedly. "Uh…first of all, just because I severely dislike the girl doesn't mean that I'm going to kill her, and second of all, if there _was_ a murder, why would I ask you to help cover it up?"

Cece shrugged. "You know what they say: friends help you move, best friends help you move a dead body."

"Wha—who says that?"

She shrugged again. "I know some people."

We hardly talked to others outside of our little foursome, and yet _everybody _knew "some people."

Go figure.

Soon, Spencer left for soccer practice. As soon as he was gone, I leant in closer to Cece and Oliver and explained my new matchmaking project.

They were _so _in.

* * *

Later, after English and gym, I walked to Spencer's car. I fiddled with my keys, twisting the four-leaf clover charm around in my hands. I felt…off. Like something wasn't right. Looking around the parking lot, I couldn't see Jasper.

Where was he?

I heard two sets of footsteps walk up behind me. Spencer. And Cece. Phase One of Hook-Spencer-Up was officially a-go.

"Hey." Cece grinned, shoving her hands into the deep pockets of her denim shirt. "I'm working with Spencer on Algebra, so I'm catching a ride to his place."

"Cool," I said, playing along. Now I added a little more reality—Spencer was ruffling through his bag, still not getting into the car. "Where's Oliver? You two spend so much time together; I thought one of you had glued themselves to the other. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a joint effort," I commented thoughtfully.

Cece stuck her tongue out at me playfully. "Shut up, you. We're not that—" She cut off as Spencer got in the car.

"Okay, Phase One complete. Phase Two: get Nicola to be there." Cece had spent the part of English where we waited for our teacher engaging Nicola in casual conversation. She totally approved.

"She will be," I assured Cece. "Trust me. Cordelia is sweet, but she's a manipulative little minx. If she says that Nicks will be there, she'll be there."

"Okay," Cece said, before moving on. "How're things with you and Hale?"

"Which one?" I asked, avoiding the question.

Cece rolled her eyes. "You know damn well which one."

"They're…good. They're really good," I confessed, smiling slightly. Cece grinned in happiness. "Good. So, you're set, I'm set, Oliver's set…Spencer's time to shine!" I laughed. Spencer raised his eyebrows at us from inside the car in bemusement, clearly only having heard the laughter.

Then I caught sight of Jasper. He was talking to Rosalie, his twin. Rosalie looked furious; I could see her tensed body and blazing gold eyes even from here. Jasper was more controlled, but the set line of his jaw told me that he was just as angry as Rosalie. Whatever they were arguing about, neither looked ready to back down any time soon.

Another thing to add to the list of stuff I knew about Jasper—he was stubborn.

Jasper seemed to end the argument; with one final statement, Rosalie glared at him before storming off. Jasper sighed before running a hand through his hair. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, as Cece chattered on. I didn't like seeing him so stressed.

"So, you've hung out with him a couple of times, right?" I nodded. "When will you hang out again?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He offered to give me a ride home today, but—"

"But what? Why not? Why're you standing here, talking to me, when you could be there, talking to him?" she asked incredulously.

"Hello, Operation Matchmaker?" I said.

Cece scoffed at my reasons. "No way," she said. "How are you qualified to play matchmaker if you haven't found your relationship yet?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hey, I am perfectly qualified to play matchmaker."

"Of _course _you are," Cece said. "Look, I can do it—you just go talk to Jasper!"

"Cece! No!"

Cece huffed. Seemingly out of nowhere, something seemed to strike her. She looked at me, then at the car, where Spencer was waiting patiently, then back to me. Then, as quick as lightning, she pushed herself off the hood of the car, darted to the car door, slid herself in beside Spencer, and locked the door from the inside. I ran over to where she was talking frantically to Spencer, and banged on the window.

"Cece! Let me in!" I cried. Spencer glanced at me, before putting his foot down. The car backed out, before making a right angle, speeding to the exit. I groaned in frustration, throwing my hands up in the air. Honestly, what did she hope to achieve by this?

"Problems?"

God, he just turned up everywhere, didn't he? Fucking Houdini. I gave him a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, kinda. My ride just ditched me." I gestured to the exit which Spencer's car had left through.

Jasper smiled sympathetically. "Too bad. Weren't you going to introduce him to someone?" I looked at him curiously. Wow, he actually listened?

"Mmm-hm. But Cece seems to think she can do it all by herself," I frowned. "And yet somehow, I doubt that. She didn't even notice that Oliver liked her for over six months—Spencer and I had to take matters into our own hands. I still maintain that throwing them both into a locked room until they saw the obvious was the only solution." Jasper grinned, his eyes creasing at the corners with amusement. I felt happy that I made him smile, but now, after realizing Cece's objective, I felt that everything I said was at the wrong time.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he queried. "My family seems to have left without me as well." I smiled at him, my mind wandering. I wouldn't put it past Emmett to do something like this…

"Sure, that would be nice. Maybe I can finally find out something about _you _for a change," I said, taking a step in his direction.

_One step at a time._


	12. Chapter 11: First Curiosity

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes, some violence.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_********__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_******Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_******Chapter Twelve: First Curiosity**_

* * *

_**First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity.**_

_**—**** George Bernard Shaw.**_

* * *

We quietly walked toward the exit of the parking lot, aiming for the small gravel path that led to the forest. I could already smell the wildflowers that bordered it. I quickly texted my mom, saying that I was with a friend. It was a comfortable silence, which I broke with a question.

"So, you moved here from Washington?" I asked. I had already heard this from Emmett, but I wanted Jasper to elaborate. I wanted to know everything. And I wanted to actually listen to him, too.

Holy hell, I was in _deep_.

"Yes. Esme likes small towns, and Rochester had an openin' at the hospital, so Carlisle took it," Jasper answered. I once again noted his Southern drawl, and also how he called them Esme and Carlisle instead of Mom and Dad. Romantic, old-fashioned names. Actually, all of their names were like that; suggestive of another era.

"Oh, right, he's a doctor. Do you guys move around a lot?"

"This is my only my second move with them since they adopted me."

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

Jasper paused before saying, "Eleven."

"Wow," I said, feeling bad for him. "How did your sister take it? Moving somewhere new must have been pretty hard, right?"

"Rosalie? Oh, she likes new places. More and more people to admire her." Jasper chuckled. I grinned. I got the impression that Jasper wasn't very close to his twin. I then broached something I had wondered about for a while. "What about your birth parents? What happened to them?"

He hesitated. I suddenly felt bad. I had crossed a line. "Sorry," I apologized. "I…I was just curious. It's none of my business."

"It's all right," Jasper said. "My mother died when I was very young. I can barely remember her. My father died a while after."

"Oh, my God, Jasper," I said, feeling awful. Note to self, Ana: don't question whereabouts of adopted children's parents, _ever_. "I'm so sorry, I—I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all right," he reassured me. "It's natural that you were curious."

Another thing to add to what I knew about Jasper: he was very mature for his age. That led me to ask another question.

"When's your birthday?"

"The seventeenth of November," he said. "What about you?"

"Twenty-second of May," I answered, frowning. "Everyone's turning eighteen before me! I'm like a baby compared to everyone else, and they don't let me forget it, either. Why can't more seniors be born in July or something?"

"Emmett's birthday is in December," Jasper responded.

"Oh yeah, rub it in, why don't you," I muttered, scowling at him. He smiled innocently in return.

"All right, it's time for twenty questions. But we take turns," I said. By now we were walking through the clearing where we had properly met for the first time, both instinctively knowing our destination. "I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Seriously?"

I nodded, unable to stop my smile.

"All right, I guess…blue. And yours?"

"Green. What do you do in your spare time?"

"I like reading, but I generally spend my time outdoors. I fight a lot with Emmett," he stated matter-of-factly.

I looked at him, alarmed. "Fighting?"

"Play-fighting," Jasper said, anticipating my concern. "Don't worry, nobody gets hurt."

"Okay," I acquiesced, though I still found it hard to believe that, as strong as they both were, neither _ever _wound up getting hurt. That was slightly weird, considering the golfball of a bruise Emmett had left on me in a _mock_-punch to the ribs.

_Something's up with your crush, girl. And his family. Examine!_

…if you say so.

"What about you? What do you enjoy doing?"

"Well, I spend most of my time practicing ballet," I said honestly. "But, past that, I like listening to music. I like oldtime music better than most modern, like stuff from the fifties and the sixties. I have a weakness for the Beatles especially, but modern bands too, like Linkin Park. The only modern singer I really like is Lana Del Rey. She's just so _talented_." I paused in thought. "Let's see…I read as well, and I like watching movies."

"What books? And what movies?" Jasper asked eagerly. Despite the smiles and laughs he'd shown when we'd spoken before, there had always been that careful look in his eye. He'd never been so unguarded around me, and I was grateful for it.

"Um, with books, I have this sort of fascination with classics, especially the ones by British authors. You know, like _Wuthering Heights_, _Pride and Prejudice_, that kind of stuff—not really the children's classics. I like reading old books, or historical fiction. There was a book I read a few years ago. It's called _The Red Necklace_, by Sally Gardner, this British author. It was written for kids, but I still love it, even now. It's set during the French Revolution. I'm pretty connected to French culture," I answered, my eyes fixated on the grass, though every now and then my eyes flickered up to Jasper. He was listening keenly. I felt a rush of warmth go through me that he seemed to care so much.

"And movies…I watch a lot, particularly black-and-whites. Like _It's a Wonderful Life_. I love that movie. But I'll watch anything, I guess. I like action and fantasy more than romance, like _Avatar_ and_ Lord of the Rings_. And I still love animated, like Pixar and Disney. Granted, Cordelia forces me to watch them, but I don't really mind. You'll never get too old for that kind of stuff, you know?"

"Not really," he replied, shrugging. "I don't watch too many movies—I didn't as a child either." He smiled for some unknown reason, as my mouth dropped open.

"Seriously? Have you seen…let's see…have you seen _Aladdin_?" Jasper shook his head. My eyes widened. "_Peter Pan_? _Finding Nemo_? _W__all-E_?" I ended in a whisper, thinking of the sweet little robot that had captured my heart, along with those of practically everyone I knew.

Except Jasper, it seemed. Because he had not watched it.

"Jasper," I began slowly, trying not to think of the implications of him saying no. "_Please _tell me you have watched _The Lion King_." His silence was answer enough. I took a sharp intake of breath and placed my hand over my heart, only half acting. "It's all right. I…I can learn to accept it. In time."

He laughed, a wonderful melodious sound that increased my heart rate and sent electricity pulsing through my veins. How could he evoke such a reaction in me? I smiled triumphantly. I had not only succeeded in seeing Jasper Hale's true smile, I had heard his true laugh. Within the course of less than a week.

_Mission success!_

"What?" Jasper asked suddenly.

I frowned. "What?"

"You just said 'mission success.'"

My eyes widened, and a flush threatened to creep up my neck. Thank you, Eris, for making an appearance just when you needed to go away. Thank you _so much_.

_You're welcome._

"Uh, no, I didn't." I laughed, playing dumb.

_Not very hard for you, sweetie._

Shut up.

"Yes, you did," Jasper said, his brow furrowing in confusion as to why I denied something I had so obviously said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Are you always this stubborn?" he asked amusedly.

"Yep. Guess you're gonna have to get used to that," I joked.

Jasper smiled wryly. "I guess I will."

I was about to reply, when I realized we'd deviated off of our game. More importantly, that—

"You've seriously never watched _The Lion King_?" I exclaimed. He shook his head amusedly, his eyes dancing with laughter. I shook my head in incredulity, muttering, "I don't believe it. No exposure to Simba, to Mufasa, to Zazu, to Rafiki, to _Timon _and _Pumba—_oh my God. You've never heard of _hakuna matata_?" I demanded, stopping and whirling around so that I faced him. He stopped as well. We were now standing in the shadows of one of the trees in the clearing.

Jasper shook his head, watching me intently, gauging my reaction. I didn't disappoint. "Okay, okay," I said faintly. "This…this can be rectified. This _has _to be rectified. Immediately. Uh…come to my house as soon as possibe. Clear whatever plans you have for all weekends from now. We are having a Disney marathon. This is a vital part of your childhood that you have _missed_. But first, one thing you have to know. _Hakuna matata. _It literally translates from Swahili to mean 'there are no worries.' It counts as a philosophy of life, you know."

Jasper raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Does it now?" I nodded, completely serious. "I see. Is it _your_ philosophy of life?"

"Um, no, actually. Mine is different."

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Is that your next question?"

"Is that yours?" he countered. I narrowed my eyes. Oh, he was good. I chose to answer his previous question.

"Anything is possible," I said, smiling. He tilted his head sideways, no longer smiling. I got the feeling that this had turned serious by now. "Anything?"

"Anything." I held his gaze, knowing not how, but only that what I said now was important. And it definitely had something to do with his secret. I decided right then, right there, that I was going to find out what it was. It had only been four days, and already I liked him more than I cared to admit. Emmett was fast becoming my close friend too, and I didn't like how secretive they seemed to be about this.

I moved on to another topic, dropping it for now, though my subconscious still picked away at everything any Cullen had said or done. I would analyze it at home.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" I asked.

"Something in history or philosophy, I suppose. Mathematics and sciences don't really interest me. What about you?"

We carried on like this for over an hour, our questions _way _surpassing twenty. At some point, we both ended up sitting down on the grass in the shade, Jasper sitting cross-legged and me with my knees drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, each listening to the other raptly. I learnt a lot about Jasper and his family, considering how private he was—though I made sure to avoid the secret. He learnt a whole lot more about me as well. We covered everything from favorite countries (I loved Ireland, he stayed true to America) to preferred animals (he was partial to most wild cats, I adored robins for obvious reasons) to whether we believed in ghosts (he didn't, but I did. What? It could be true…) We even swapped numbers.

Eventually, I realized that the sun was getting lower in the sky, so I stretched my legs out before standing up. I had been sitting still for so long that I had cramps. Jasper stood too, but he didn't seem to have any trouble. That was weird.

_A lot of things are weird._

Stop reading too much into it, Eris! _God…_

_Which God? The one you don't believe in?_

…shut it, you.

"So, we should be getting back," I said, running a hand through my hair. Jasper nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should." Neither of us made any motion to move, holding eye contact for what seemed like an eternity. His lips parted slightly, as if he was going to say something. He didn't. His fixed gaze didn't send fear through me like last time. Now, warmth began to spread through me. I moved slightly closer, as did he. We were now standing with hardly any space between our bodies.

_Control your thoughts, Ana. Don't want to think of you like that. Though I _definitely _don't mind thinking of_ Jasper_ like that…_

Shut it, voice. I'm a hormonal teenage girl. And Jasper Hale sends my hormones into overdrive.

_I can see that—_believe_ me._

I tilted my head upwards slightly to face Jasper. His eyes were dark with emotion. I had a feeling that I knew what that emotion was. My lips tingled in anticipation.

As Jasper moved his head toward mine, I unconsciously closed my eyes.

And then, suddenly he was on the other side of the water, standing in the shadows. He looked like he was in sheer, absolute pain. I opened my eyes and tilted my head to the side, my lips parting slightly. Hurt flickered through me, replaced by confusion.

_How did he get over there so fast without me even hearing him _move_? That is _so _not normal._

"I'm sorry," he whispered roughly. "I…I can't. It's not safe."

I looked at the ground, my hair falling around my face. Though I heard nothing, I sensed him moving back to me—slowly, much slower than he had moved away. He was controlling himself now. I raised my face to his, our eyes meeting.

Jasper's hand reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear. Despite the iciness of his skin, my skin felt as though it was on fire. He brushed his fingertips over my cheekbone, and down my neck.

I think I stopped breathing.

"For me or for you?" I breathed, subconsciously leaning in to his touch.

"For both of us," Jasper murmured back, taking his hand away almost reluctantly. I tried to disguise the disappointment I felt, but I don't think I did a very good job.

"Is it because of this whole…Cullen secret thing?" I asked. He nodded. "All right then." I sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

Jasper looked surprised. "I thought you wanted to know."

"Well, of course I do! You're my…friend, and you being so…_secretive_, it's driving me insane. But, it's your secret. I'm not going to push you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Wow. I was being really mature about this.

_A first for you, huh?_

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at me. "That's just it, though," he said quietly. "I _do _want to tell you."

"You do?" I asked dubiously. He nodded.

"We don't let a lot of people into our lives, Anastasia. But you're different. _This_"—he motioned between us—"has never happened to me before. I…I'm not sure what to do," Jasper confessed, looking so very unsure of himself—a stark contrast to his previous behavior. I felt a sudden urge to embrace him and tell him that everything would be okay. I had always been an affectionate person, grasping people's hands and hugging them to convey my emotions. I wore my heart on my sleeve. But this was Jasper, and though things had gone from zero to ninety between us, I knew enough about him to know that it was too early for that.

I made another decision.

"Then I'll wait," I said. "Look, this is different for me too. But, it's only been four days. It'll take time for you to trust me."

"And what about you?"

I smiled softly. "I already trust you. I don't know what this is either, but I don't think it's bad, or dangerous. Friends, right? And then…and then we'll just see what happens."

Jasper nodded, a glorious smile breaking out across his face. It made me glow inside to know that I had produced that smile.

We didn't say any more, just started walking back in silence. I had to resist the urge to hold his hand all the way. When we got to the clearing, Jasper nodded at me in farewell, and then asked if I would be all right walking back by myself. I nodded in confirmation, and then he turned around, walking the opposite way. I watched him go, and when he was out of sight, I felt my lips pull into a huge smile.

I laughed under my breath in happiness and felt around my jersey pocket for my cellphone, scrolling down my list of contacts until I reached Jasper's name. I stared at it, for a few seconds, before locking it. I caught sight of myself in its reflective black surface. My skin was slightly flushed, my eyes were shining and my lips had formed the biggest smile.

As I had told Jasper, and myself later that night (along with Eris interjecting comments all the way), I didn't know what this thing was between Jasper and I, but I knew I liked it.

I didn't end up pondering Jasper's secret that night, despite my overwhelming curiosity. I was too busy thinking of the way he had spoken to me, playful and teasing, and I absently felt the places where his cold fingers had touched my skin, which was still burning.

Holy hell, I was in _deep_.


	13. Chapter 12: Jumping To Fly

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Jumping To Fly**_

* * *

_**Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building: your brain tells you it is not a good idea, but your heart tells you, you can fly.**_

_**—**__** Anonymous.**_

* * *

After that first Monday—which I was sure would be permanently etched into my brain—the next few weeks went by smoothly. My dad came back from his business trip to Japan with origami orchids and a silky decorated kimono for Mom (which I _really_ didn't want to see), a "Happy Fortunes" pendant necklace for Julian (which Dad assured a disbelieving Jules was a _chain _and totally masculine), and a snow globe for Cordie's collection: she already had one with the Statue of Liberty—New York—one with Buckingham Palace—London—one with a leprechaun and a pot of gold—Ireland—and even a prism that shook gold glitter over the pyramids—Egypt, which was (according to her) a fantastic collection for a seven-almost-eight-year-old. This one, Dad's one, held a pagoda temple surrounded by cherry trees. Pretty cool.

But the best—in my eyes—was mine. He bought me this awesome _shoji _lamp, which I adored upon first sight and put on my bedside table beside my framed photos: one of my family at a barbeque last year and one of me and my three best friends from last year's prom. I had gone with Oliver, him awkward around the oblivious Cece, I wishing to avoid Logan. It had been awesome. Especially the part where Spencer and I had locked them in an empty room to diffuse the sexual tension.

Ah, good times.

I practiced ballet every single day; Madame Rochelle gladly let me borrow the studio. I wanted to apply to NYU Tisch early, in late October, which was fast approaching: just a couple of weeks 'til Hallowe'en. I had already decided that my safety school would be Barnard College. A good college for the arts—well, more than good—but I almost solely depended on Tisch. It was unlikely that I would qualify for a scholarship, but it didn't really matter—I could pay my way through college…probably.

One of Madame Rochelle's old friends had come to watch our previous class—Adeline Bellaire. Who just so happened to have had the leading role in my all-time favorite ballet—_Firebird_, the composer of which, Stravinsky, was better known for his famous piece, _Swan Lake_. An amazing dance, but my heart belonged to _Firebird_. I had…_persuaded_ my parents take me to see the live performance when I was younger, and fallen in love. While other girls of my age had pored over celebrity photos and fashion magazines and dreamt of becoming Jessica Alba or Keira Knightley, I pored over old CDs and YouTube clips and dreamt of becoming that elusive bird, with feathers of flame and flight of grace. Adeline Bellaire had brought such beauty and elegance to the part. Even now, in old age, her once-raven hair was plaited into an intricate silver bun. Her movements were lithe; her walk fluid; her poise impeccable.

I felt like a lumbering elephant by just being in the same _room_ as her.

Adeline seemed to think differently, though. She had called Aurelie and me back at the end of class to admire our grace and stamina and talent, and our perseverance in sticking with ballet for this long. We had both beamed with pride.

Adeline Bellaire had then dropped the bombshell.

She was opening a new, elite ballet school, a boarding school, for ages sixteen and above. Places were still available at Bellaire Academy, and she wished for me and Aurelie to audition next February, providing that we were both reasonably fluent in French.

Because, in true _where's the catch _style, the school was in France.

Another option for me. Yippee.

And yet, I was seriously considering this audition. It was an amazing opportunity. To be taught in a school presided over by _Adeline Bellaire_, of all people. To have dance teachers of such standing in the arts. To have all the time in the world to study ballet, and nothing else: no drama, no English, no gym, no history, no Italian…_no calculus_.

The audition itself would be simple: a short talk with Adeline and her two partners in the academy, and a dance sequence, original—of course—to the musical piece which I desired. I always liked a challenge, and I knew my piece from the moment Adeline had mentioned the audition. In my eyes, the most powerful piece of music in _Firebird_; the most powerful piece of music I had ever heard, full stop. The "Infernal Dance." In stark contrast to the fresh, light, airy music usually associated with ballet, it was dramatic, frenzied, chaotic, a crazy crescendo that sent energy flowing through me like oxygen. It was forceful and compelling and radiated power. If I could pull off a dance to this, I would secure a place in Bellaire Academy, no problem.

But was Bellaire really where I belonged?

I thought it was. I used to think it was—a school dedicated to the arts, to the art I loved the most. But it would be hard leaving my family behind, my friends behind. It would be hard, but manageable. Yet now, I had one more person to leave behind.

Jasper.

I had spoken to him almost every day since that first. We had talked about anything and everything: our opinions on art, history, music, books, politics. Even in class, I twisted around every once in a while. Though we were doing work, he seemed to know when I turned to see him, and looked up in time to meet my eyes, and gave me a small, private smile. He walked me home almost every day, and we never ran out of things to talk about. It wasn't just about my ever-present attraction to him any more. It was about his kind and compassionate nature. His shrewd mind and sarcastic sense of humor. His gallantry that was almost never present in males of the twenty-first century.

Jasper and I worked together in so many different ways; compatible in some areas and yet totally different in others. He introduced me to old books and music and games and, in turn, I showed him modern movies and Lana Del Rey and the world of Harry Potter. And I could tell that we were good for each other. I drew him out of his shell and got him to open up more around me, while his calming influence let me relax and _breathe_; I didn't move around so much anymore, and let other people take center stage once in a while. I felt like he could understand everything I felt, and what would make my heart beat faster and butterflies fly wilder. And then he just did all that.

I couldn't really say I minded.

Jasper had slipped into calling me _darlin'_, a habit that showed his accent more than ever, which I _definitely _liked. And another name; used less frequently, yet more precious to me. I had mentioned once that I wasn't particularly fond of my name. After recounting my nicknames and retelling the fudge story (at least Jasper _attempted _to hide his laughter), as we were walking back, he had left me with the promise of tomorrow and the name Anya.

_Anya_…why had nobody ever thought of that before?

_You wouldn't have let anybody call you that except Jasper._

For once, Eris was right.

_Hey!_

Shut up, I'm in the middle of an epiphany here.

When I had first heard that a new family would be moving to Rochester, I had thought that it would stir the small town up a little. But I never thought it would stir _me _up. I had no eminent desire to get to know the new people—I would be leaving next year for college, so did it even really matter?

Turned out, these particular new people did.

I had an instant connection with Jasper, and we grew closer every day. He made me laugh all the time. I was pretty sure that my parents were convinced I was mentally deranged, because I never stopped smiling.

It wasn't just him, though.

I had developed a close friendship with Emmett as well, finding common ground with him in laughter, jokes, and constant good-humored arguing over soccer teams—generally consisting of me mentioning a team I was rooting for in an upcoming game, and him immediately explaining a hundred and one reasons why the opposing team was so much better. I was certain that I would fail my Italian final. I was also certain that, between Emmett and me, Ms. Bellucci would end up tearing her hair out with frustration.

One more thing I was certain of: Emmett Cullen, the hulking muscle man with curly hair and a face permanently creased into a dimpled smile, the Schwarzenegger lookalike who had, by the power vested in him, labeled me "Sims," was a friend for life.

I had also—apparently—made friends with Alice, who had stopped by my locker after school one day and told me happily that we were going to be good friends. My exact reply had been, "Um…we are?" The tiny junior had nodded enthusiastically and, without any warning, taken one of the several colorful bangles that encircled her wrists and slid it onto my own. Thin and silver and engraved with delicate flowers and twisting vines, it was beautiful.

Alice, whose spiky black head barely reached my shoulder, had subsequently nodded again, this time in satisfaction. "Yes, it suits you much better than it does me. It brings out the silver in your eyes." She'd then skipped away merrily, seemingly oblivious to a few curious looks directed her way, including my own. I was pretty sure that my eyes were just light gray.

So, all in all, my first impression of the girl was that she was bat-crap crazy.

But then, after several more odd encounters, I realized that…I was right. Alice _was _bat-crap crazy. It was just that it suited her. I didn't expect such vibrancy and energy from such a small thing, and yet I couldn't imagine anyone else with her flair and sense of style. Turned out that the yellow Porsche belonged to her, and it just seemed to _fit_.

In an odd way, Alice reminded me of Cece.

Both damn tulips.

After Alice's proclamation of friendship, the other Cullens seemed to acknowledge me more. Matthew grinned at me whenever we caught sight of each other, content to join in with his girlfriend in accepting me to the fold. Bella smiled at me once in a while, as did Nessie. Edward often seemed distracted by his other half and Nessie, who I had discovered was the orphaned child of his older brother. Yet whenever he saw me, his eyes lingered on me for a few moments, as if I was a puzzle. I tended to be having conversations with Eris at these points, so it felt like when that annoying little tumor (or ALT, as I had begun to call her, to her annoyance) turned up, Edward's eyes flickered to me. It was incredibly confusing. I was tempted to explore the possibility that he was a mind-reader. When I thought that, he seemed to smile.

_Weird guy._

But at least he was better than Rosalie. Rosalie, the blonde bombshell who was so beautiful it made my stomach hurt just to look at her. Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister who I so desperately wanted to like me. Rosalie, who had frostily glared at me every time she caught sight of me. I had felt utter confusion because I didn't even know what I had done to make her behave like that. Eventually, after one late September day, when her family had mysteriously disappeared—_mysteriously_, I tell you—I had confronted her.

"Excuse me, Rosalie, but can I talk to you for a second?" She had narrowed her golden eyes, but given me a small nod of assent, indicating for me to continue. I had taken a deep breath and said, "Look, I don't know what I did to you, but I must have done _something_, because you keep glaring at me like I've hit your puppy with my car or something, so could you please tell me what it is?" At that, Rosalie's gaze had softened a little as she looked at me. But then her eyes had turned hard, and she had said, "It's not what you've _done_; it's what you're going to do." Rosalie had then stalked off in the other direction, while I had stared after her in bewilderment. That kind of raised more questions than it answered. "Wait, _what_?" Was the girl a fucking psychic?

But even Rosalie's mysterious behavior—indeed, _all _of the Cullens' mysterious behavior—couldn't dampen my mood. I had even begun to get along with the Terrible Trio—oh wait, no. I mean Harper, Alexia and Leila. I found Leila interesting: she always had an opinion about everything, but I had to draw it out of her. Alexia was…loyal, one could say that much about her. She had cooled down on Spencer a little, but still had a _major_ crush on him. And Harper…she was okay. She spent every day quizzing me about my brother, but she was okay. I still hadn't broached the subject of Harper to Jules, but I _had _most emphatically told her that if she ever hurt him again, I would make sure that this time, it wasn't only a broken nose she received.

Spencer had also now invited a few of his soccer friends to sit with us at lunch—a step on the yellow-brick road to becoming friends with Logan Walker. Aka, the Emerald City of Oz. This was the brilliant metaphor that Spencer had enlightened me with, while I'd attempted to glare him into oblivion. I had responded by informing him that if I was Dorothy, he was the scarecrow without a brain. Cece had then cheerfully interjected that she was Toto, and Alexia had added that she _adored _those ruby slippers. And that's the story of how we spent our entire lunch break discussing the merits of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_.

It was actually very informative. For one thing, I learned that in the original novel, Dorothy's slippers were _silver_. Huh.

_You're digressing, sweetie. Get on with it, I'm bored._

So, all in all, I had a good life in Rochester. I wasn't sure if I should leave that. But this was my _dream_. But it was Jasper. But my _dream_. But Jasper.

_Honey, maybe Jasper _is_ your dream._

Eris came to this conclusion as I lay in bed, rereading _The Tempest_. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was.

I sat up, my eyes wide open.

_Holy shit._

I was falling in love with Jasper Hale.

I called Cece. "Cece, how did you know when you were in love with Oliver?"

"What?"

"How did you know when you were in love with Oliver?" I repeated.

"Ana, it's three in the morning. Couldn't this have waited?" Cece asked blearily.

"No. Now tell me. _Please_," I half-begged.

"Well, I guess…" she started. Her voice sounded a lot softer. I knew that she was thinking of Oliver right then. "We'd already been friends for years by then, but I guess it was at prom. Remember when you and Spence locked us in a room?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" She laughed slightly.

"Well, at first, it was supremely awkward. We were just at opposite ends of the room, looking in opposite directions. Then I looked at him. Like, I really looked at him. It was just…I started thinking about how sweet he was, and how smart he was, and how cute he was, especially in that tux—"

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point." Cece huffed, but continued.

"_Anyway_, I realized how special he was to me, y'know? It was like I saw him for the first time." That was such a sweet story. Unfortunately, it helped me none.

"That's useless. Okay, how do _I _know when I'm in love?"

"_Are _you?" she gasped.

"I don't _know_, you tell me!"

"It'll be like…like you're in this little bubble, just the two of you. He'll pop into your mind all the time. You'll start noticing the little things about him. You'll find yourself questioning things. You'll know that you'd do anything for him. You'll just…you'll just _know_."

"Okay. Bye."

"Hey, wait! Ana, you can't just leave me hanging without—"

I cut off and stared at my cellphone.

I _was _falling in love with Jasper Hale.

This was a bad idea.

Though we were closer than ever, he still kept me at a distance. There was always that guarded look in his eye. I was no closer to discovering his secret—the entire family's secret. I was no closer to finding out why his skin was so cold; why he and his siblings had golden eyes; why they were all so similar and yet so different; why they disappeared on random days of school.

All I knew was, in his eyes, it wasn't safe. But I didn't want to throw this away. So I came to the conclusion that I didn't want to leave Jasper. I couldn't really go to Bellaire.

_You're an idiot. You're throwing away the chance of a lifetime for some _guy_?_

But then, suddenly, I didn't need to worry about Jasper any more.

* * *

"No way," Harper cried out. We had relocated to the lunch table where the soccer buddies sat, as our old table was kind of small. Now we sat by the heater, and since winter was approaching, it was pretty damn cozy. "He did not!"

"He did," I shrugged. Just then Spencer came and sat down with us. "It's Friday, thank the gods. What are we talking about?"

"Oh, just the story of why our mail carrier hates your guts," I said, smiling sweetly. Spencer narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what happened?" asked Logan, who had come with Spencer.

"Spencer asked when the baby was due," I giggled. Logan winced sympathetically. "She wasn't pregnant?"

"No, he was not." Logan swung his head around to look at Spencer incredulously. "Seriously, man? _Seriously_?"

I laughed under my breath, as Spencer grumbled and folded his arms. "How the hell was I supposed to know? He wears form-fitting trousers, and his hair is shoulder length, with_ highlights_." I laughed harder than ever, clutching the table. The others gave Spencer varying looks of confusion, before turning back to their food, shaking their heads. Spencer flipped me off.

"Love you too, Spence," I said. He just glared at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Cece. "How's the college stuff going?" she asked. I shrugged. "Okay. I don't have to choose between a million schools like _some _people—" I tilted my head at the rest of the table meaningfully "—so it's fine."

"Wait, what?" Alexia asked. "How can you already have chosen? October just started!"

"Ana's had her colleges picked out since she was what, fourteen?" Cece said, leaning back in her chair.

"Thirteen, actually, but yeah, pretty much," I said.

"Jeez, I still can't choose! Which ones are they?"

"NYU Tisch, and Barnard is my safety school. They specialize in ballet. Literally my dream," I said happily. "And now, there's also Bellaire as an option." I then explained to her about Bellaire Academy. I had only told Cece so far about Adeline's offer, but I figured this was as good a time as any.

_Note to self, Ana: in the future, don't mention plans to move to different continents while people are eating._

Spencer's gaze shot to me, and Oliver started choking on his food. Cece patted his back sympathetically.

"Wait, what? Ana, you're moving to _France_?" Spencer asked.

I shrugged. Boy, was I doing that a lot lately. "I don't know. It's just an audition."

"Yeah, yeah, screw that. We know you'll get _in_," Oliver cut in. I smiled. It was good to know that my friends had faith in me. "But, will you _take_ the place?"

"I…I don't know," I admitted. I really didn't. I was so confused. "I mean, I already have a life here. And Bellaire is a boarding school. Chances are that I'd only come back once a year. But this is such an amazing opportunity, you guys. I don't know if I'll get one like this again. Besides, you already knew that I was moving to New York next year."

"Yeah, but New York's not across the fucking North Atlantic!" Spencer exclaimed, frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"Come _on_, you knew we were all going to end up at different colleges!"

"Still…" Oliver pouted. Cece slapped him round the head. "Shut up, you guys. This is an awesome chance for Ana."

"Yeah," I inserted, sticking my tongue out at both guys. They responded by sticking out their own tongues. Mature.

No, really.

"So, what happens after college?" Leila asked. I cocked my head to the side, thinking of my plans. "Well, professional ballet. I was thinking New York, but France and England are cool. I can stay with family there. Then, I think I'll open my own academy or something. No," I corrected. "Not _or something_. My own ballet school."

"Wow," Harper said admiringly. "Sounds like you've got everything planned out."

"So true," I agreed, smiling at her. "Until I'm about thirty-five, I guess."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just…wing it." I laughed.

"Sure, because _thirty-five _is the age where you should start winging it," Cece said sarcastically.

I nodded emphatically in agreement. "I know, right?"

She shook her head at me but couldn't help smiling, while we all cracked up laughing.

Then, I caught sight of Jasper. He was watching me, and frowning slightly, as though he was solving a problem. I gave him a small smile, but my eyes were curious. He looked troubled. And he didn't smile back. I dropped my gaze to my milkshake, fiddling with the straw.

* * *

After school, Jasper walked over to me and asked if I wanted a ride home, as I had caught one with Spencer earlier. I had my Chevy back though, and it was now in excellent condition (though I never got to meet the mysterious Jacob).

I nodded at him in assent, and we walked over to the red BMW. "Doesn't your sister mind?" I asked dryly.

"She's with the others in Emmett's Jeep," he answered quietly. His voice was devoid of emotion, and my eyes narrowed slightly. Something was up. However, I didn't comment; merely nodded in understanding and slid onto the red leather seat. Rosalie didn't scrimp, did she?

He drove me back to my house, but it was in a tense silence. I didn't understand what was up with him. After what seemed like an eternity, he parked outside my house. I didn't get out.

"What's wrong?" I challenged, turning to face Jasper, who was sitting motionlessly in the seat. His hands were clenched in his lap. He let out a breath. "I'm going away for a few days with my family. When I come back, we can't do this. I…I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't."

"Do what?" I exclaimed. He growled slightly, and motioned between us. "_This_. You and I, whatever it is. I can't do it." My eyebrows furrowed, and my mouth opened and closed as I tried to understand.

"I'm sorry, what the hell are you talking about? Why can't I be friends with you?" He opened his mouth, but I pointed a finger at him threateningly. "And, I swear to _God_, Jasper, if you even _think _about answering with the words 'because it's not _safe_,' I will kick your bipolar ass into oblivion!"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. I glared at him, willing him to snap out of this. What the hell was _wrong _with him?

_Obviously a serious case of bipolar disorder._

Well, he's sure as hell acting like it.

"I was being selfish. I…I heard you today, talking about your future. I'm keeping you from that!"

How the fuck…

Oh, wait. Our new lunch table was closer to the Cullens'.

Goddammit.

"Jasper, that doesn't have to stop us from being friends!"

He growled in aggravation. "You don't understand!"

"Well, maybe if you _explained_, then I'd understand!" I fired back. Jasper leant back in his seat and let out a groan, squeezing his eyes shut. He then turned to me, and passed a hand over his face. "I can't explain."

This made me furious. But I didn't show it, choosing to clench my fists so tightly that my nails began digging into my palms. "Fine. _Fine_," I spat out through gritted teeth, unlocking the door. "You don't want to be friends anymore? You got it. You have _so _got it. Just…just stay away from me, Hale." I got out and slammed the door shut, but not before saying one last thing. "You know what? I don't even know why you bothered, you asshole. Go to hell."

I turned away and stormed into my house, slamming the door behind me. Nobody else was home yet. I stomped up to my room and flung the door shut. I then leant against it and closed my eyes. He was _such _a jackass.

_Screw him. You don't need a _guy.

So true, Eris.

I walked over to my closet and started pulling out my leotard and leggings. Psh. Ballet was the only thing I needed right now. Ballet and friends and family.

Jasper Hale could rot in hell, for all I cared.


	14. Chapter 13: Strange Truth

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Strange Truth**_

* * *

_**For truth is always strange; stranger than fiction.**_

_**—**__** Lord Byron.**_

* * *

I was livid. How dare he? I was a part of this friendship as well, and whenever he got a fucking mood swing, I was just supposed to sit back and accept it? Oh, _hell _no. Whatever this stupid secret was, I was going to find out. For my own sanity. But that didn't mean I wasn't still mad at Jasper. If he thought that we could be friends again just like that, he had another think coming.

_Maybe he doesn't _want _to be friends again._

Shut up, you.

I fumed over the entire weekend, but locked my anger away. On Monday, I parked my Chevy in the lot before walking into school with a purpose. My first two classes passed normally, except for the fact that I felt Jasper's eyes on me at every moment. I ignored him, chatting with Oliver, and then Spencer, about meaningless crap. Italian was where I needed to be. I strolled in casually and sat next to Emmett, who was watching me almost warily. Great. So Jasper had gotten to him. This wouldn't make my mission any easier.

"Hey, Emmett," I said carelessly. He nodded at me in acknowledgement, but didn't reply with a cheerful "Hey, Sims" as he usually did. I turned away to dig into my bag so he didn't see my clenched teeth. "So, what's up?"

Emmett gave a shrug of his shoulders and didn't answer. I tried again. "Emmett—"

He turned to face me, holding up a hand to cut me off. "Look, Ana—"

"Ana?" I asked lightheartedly, disguising the nervousness that was growing inside me. "What happened to Sims?"

He sighed. "_A__na_," he began, purposefully stressing on the name I usually went by. "Maybe we shouldn't really…hang out anymore."

"Oh good God, not you too." I groaned, slamming my head on the desk. "Jasper's stopped being my friend too—he says it's _dangerous_. Please don't do this, Emmett. Just tell me the damn secret already."

"Hey, I think that Jasper's being stupid too, but I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" I hissed, lowering my voice now that Ms. Bellucci had entered the classroom.

"_Because_," he said. "Please, just…be patient. You can figure it out yourself, can't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't have to resort to that. Do I _look _like Sherlock fucking Holmes? No, I don't, because I'm not. And—" I paused, trying to put how I felt into words. "You're one of my closest friends, Emmett, and I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

Emmett's hard look melted at the pleading one I shot him. He sighed deeply. "It's complicated, Sims. Jasper wants you to stay safe. So do I, actually, but he's just…"

"Yeah?" I asked eagerly.

"Just give him some time. He'll come around. Edward did, anyway," he mumbled, almost to himself.

"Edward? What does Edward have to do with anything?" I frowned in confusion, trying to put the pieces together. It didn't make sense.

Emmett shook his head. "Never mind. Just…be careful."

I felt Ms. Bellucci's eyes boring into us then, and evidently Emmett did too because he bent his head to his textbook and started reading. I huffed in frustration but followed his movements.

So now I wasn't friends with Emmett, either.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

I stalked out of Italian and headed to Drama with a vengeance. As Ms. Bennett began talking about the plot to kill the king (created by Antonio and Sebastian, the two-faced sons-of-jackals), I pulled Cece aside and furiously whispered in her ear everything that had transpired. She already knew that I was falling in love with Jasper, and to say that she was furious was an understatement.

"How _dare_ he?" she said, her dark eyes narrowed to slits. "God! I mean, it's totally obvious that he's in love with you too, I—"

"Wait, _what_?!" I hissed in shock.

Cece rolled her eyes. "Come _on_, Ana, you don't see it? He pays more attention to you than _anyone_—I swear to God, besides you and his family, I don't think he talks to anybody!"

She was right, I realized, noting it briefly in the back of my mind.

This just made me even angrier with him. I was pretty sure that he wasn't in love with me, but I was crazy about him, and, well, hormones did things to people! In any case, even if he didn't feel the same way, it was unfair of him to even cut off our friendship.

I walked to lunch with Cece, keeping my temper in check. I was fuming, but more than that, I was hurt, and I was insanely intrigued by this goddamn secret.

Only buying a bottle of water, I headed to our new table, purposefully choosing the side seat by the heater so that I could keep an eye on my friends _and _on the Cullens. And stay warm.

Everybody was talking, but I barely concentrated, fiddling with the bottle top of my water.

"Ana?" Leila asked. I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I frowned slightly, playing dumb. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Leila shrugged, but her eyes still watched me cautiously. I exhaled slightly, turning my attention back to my bottle top. Leila was intuitive, which generally made for a good friend, but I didn't want to discuss this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I sneaked a peek at Jasper. His head was propped up on his hands, his shoulders slumped. Rosalie and Alice were speaking to him. Rosalie said something to him, and then Alice began to snap at her. But then Jasper cut Alice off and nodded at Rosalie without raising his head, seemingly agreeing with her.

I wished that I could hear what they were saying. Then I frowned.

If I couldn't hear Jasper now, how the hell could he hear me yesterday? Our table was loud, but it wasn't _that _loud.

_Golden eyes…and, of course, pale skin. What, had these people never been out in sunlight?_

_His dark eyes were filled with rage, and disgust, and…hunger?_

_His unnerving stare made my cheeks flush…as they turned pinker, his eyes darkened._

_Dark eyes…perfect face…extraordinarily cold skin._

I picked at the sleeves of my jersey, thoughts swirling through my mind. I looked up and caught Edward's eye. He gave a minute jerk of his head, to the door. I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and then stood up, heading outside. As he passed our table, he motioned slightly for me to follow him. I did.

"Well?" I demanded, when we were both out of the cafeteria. He shook his head, leading me outside. I zipped my jersey up, shivering with cold.

"Sorry," Edward muttered. He turned to face me, his gold eyes burning into my gray ones. "You're…you're reading too much into this."

"Into what?" I questioned, wordlessly challenging him to say, out loud, that there _was _something to be reading into.

"You know what," he half-growled.

"All right, fine. Maybe I am," I agreed. "But Jasper's my…friend, and I—" I paused, a seed of doubt growing in my mind. "How do you even know?"

"Jasper and Emmett told me."

"Of course they did," I muttered. Then I glared at him. "So why are _you _talking to me about it?" Edward hesitated, while I scrutinized him. Then I remembered something else. "And please, for the love of God, tell me, _why do you all have the same damn gold eyes_? For a bunch of kids that claim to be adopted, you sure look extraordinarily similar," I said.

"Contacts," Edward said glibly. I rolled my eyes and glowered at him again. He maintained his stupid, calm face. I felt like punching it.

A corner of his mouth quirked up. "I wouldn't advise it; your hand would break."

…_the fuck?_

My eyes widened, and my mouth went dry. "Did—did you just—" His face gave me all the answers I needed. "Oh my God," I gasped, feeling my heart beginning to thump erratically. "That's so…Jesus Christ, _this _is the secret? You're all fucking mind-readers?"

_Oh dear God. What if Jasper had heard anything I had ever thought about him? I was so screwed, I__—_

"No, it's just me," Edward said dryly. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe—I respect people's privacy."

I glared at him. "Obviously not _that _much, or you wouldn't have called me out here."

Now that I had calmed down and had let it sink in, it wasn't that big of a deal. Okay. Edward Cullen could read minds. That was totally fine. Completely cool.

_Yeah…sure._

"Anastasia—"

"Ana," I corrected.

"You didn't correct Jasper," he said. I glowered—again. Boy, was I doing that a lot lately.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Edward noted.

"I am, aren't I?" I said proudly. "I guess I'm just awesome like that. But, I have to ask, man—what is it, you know, with the whole family?"

Edward's face turned sober. "I can't tell you. That's up to Jasper."

"But Jasper said he doesn't want anything to do with me!" I exclaimed, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "He never said anything of the sort."

"Uh, yeah, he did, yesterday!"

"Actually, he said that your relationship wasn't safe," Edward corrected me. The spark of pleasure I felt at hearing what Jasper and I had classified as a _relationship_ was quickly quashed by the annoyance I felt at hearing that again—it wasn't _safe_.

"Dammit, you're right. Jasper is being ridiculous, though. Can you please tell him that he's being ridiculous?"

"I have. So have Emmett and Alice." I felt happy that at least _some _people were trying to help, even if their efforts were futile.

"And he's not listening. I know." I sighed. "Okay, I will try and figure it out on my own. But just answer one question for me. Were you all somehow, I don't know, bitten by, like, radioactive spiders? Because, you know…it's plausible. I mean, look at Spiderman."

Edward stifled a snort and shook his head. "No," he said, his voice choked. "No, we were not bitten by radioactive spiders. I don't know why everybody seems to think that." He grinned.

That reminded me of something Emmett had said earlier. I replayed my earlier conversation to Edward in my mind, pausing at where Emmett had said that Edward had come around. This mind-reading thing was pretty cool; I didn't have to waste my breath.

"Thank you," Edward said wryly. _You're welcome_, I thought. "But what Emmett meant was…this happened to me a while ago, and once I gave it a chance, it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." He gave a reminiscent smile. I assumed he was talking about Bella because otherwise, that would have been pretty damn weird, given the way he acted with her.

"Yes, I am," Edward said.

"Okay, well, as fun as this has been, I have work to do and exams to revise for, but one last thing—will you _please_ talk to Jasper again?"

Edward paused, but seeing the pleading look on my face, said, "All right."

My lips pulled into a smile. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome," Edward responded, before heading back inside. _Can I count you as a friend now? _I mentally thought to him. Without turning, he raised one fist, with the thumb protruding upwards. I grinned.

The rest of my day passed as normal, followed by a couple more weeks of waiting for Jasper to come to his senses. Two very long weeks. Patience was not one of my strong suits. I worked on being a good student (at school and in ballet), being a good daughter, being a good sister, and being a good friend—mainly trying to get the suddenly shy Spencer to talk to Nicola. The first week back at school, he had apparently stayed in the car when Cece went to pick up Cordelia, refusing to come out and greet Nicola, who seemed to be still oblivious to his crush on her. And, of course, he wouldn't tell her.

Ridiculous, that boy. Really.

Such a typical guy. Even when the feelings were evidently _there_, he refused to man up and talk to her! Poor Nicola could have been pining after him for weeks on end, and they could have been together much quicker if he hadn't been such a stubborn, typical _guy_.

Those few days, I was not very fond of the male population, to put it lightly.

I still worked on The Secret (yes, in capital letters) at the back of my mind. I thought of all the weird things: godlike beauty, gold eyes that mysteriously darkened, icy skin, super-strength (though my bruises were all gone now—thank God) and the mind reading shit that Edward pulled. Jasper thought he was dangerous, that he was bad. I entertained everything from Spiderman (despite Edward's denial) to Jack the Ripper to fucking Loki.

But the real answer came from an unlikely source.

* * *

"Look, I'm pretty sure that even if you do make the school throw a Hallowe'en bash, even if I could get Julian to come to a _high _school party, once he hears that you'll be there, he'll back out. My efforts would be pointless!" I protested. I was sitting on my bed and talking to Harper over the phone, hopelessly trying to convince her that it was pointless to even attempt to reconcile her with my brother while he still hated her guts.

"Fine," Harper sighed. "I suppose you're right. God, I can't wait for Hallowe'en to be over!"

"Really? I thought you'd enjoy the excuse for alcohol, the revealing costumes, the spooky stories that give you the excuse to snuggle closer to a guy—"

"Is the guy Julian?"

_Yeah, Ana, is he?_

"…yes, fine." I could practically feel her grinning.

"All right, I can't wait for Hallowe'en to be here! Do you know any good scary stories, though?"

"Actually, yeah, I do," I said. "I'm a quarter Irish, remember? My grandma Maggie told me a lot of Irish legends as a kid."

"Like what?"

"Uh, let's see, there's the one about Balor, the Celtic demon king…the Dullahan, who's the headless horseman…the Dearg-due, which literally translates to 'red blood sucker'—" I cut off as thoughts began to take shape inside my head. "Hey, Harper, can we talk about this tomorrow? I've…I've got to go." My voice was distant.

"Sure, see you tomorrow. Bye," she said, cutting the line. I put the phone on my bedside table and leant my head back against the headboard, clearly recalling the legend of the Dearg-Due, as told to me by my grandmother.

* * *

_An old Irish legend tells the story of a beautiful Irish maiden who was deeply in love with a common peasant boy, _Gramma Maggie had said as we'd all sat huddled around the campfire in the manor's backyard. Despite Dad's worries, she had insisted that she could survive the Irish night chill. I'd listened to her attentively, my knees drawn up to my chest as I'd leaned against my mother. _Their love was pure and true. The maiden, whom we will call Órga, and the peasant boy, whom we will call Grian, had promised to love each other till their death. They talked of when they'd marry and the children they would bear._

_Now, Órga's father had very different ideas. He had promised the hand of his beautiful daughter to a rich clan chieftain Her father was promised wealth and lands for himself and his other children in exchange for his daughter's hand in marriage._

_It is said that Órga's beauty shone like a ray of sunshine; her eyes sparkled like midnight stars__,_ _and her lips were redder than the reddest rose. Throughout the lands people talked of her exquisite beauty. Men were besotted with her every move and women would try to steal a strand of her golden hair. _I had pictured this beautiful Órga, and a smile had grown on my childish face at the loveliness which my imagination had conjured up. I'd then frowned at the idea of her beauty being wasted on this chieftain. Órga was meant for Grian.

_To Órga's and Grian's dismay, the marriage was planned and the day was set. Poor Órga's pleas fell on deaf ears. The wedding day arrived. Órga, dressed in an array of gold and red, met and married the chieftain. Everyone celebrated till nightfall. Órga looked on, cursing her father and promising vengeance._

_Órga's husband was a horrible, mean and conceited man. He treated her like an object. Her days of playing in the meadows and fishing in the rivers were over. He locked her away so only he could feast on her magnificent beauty. The evil man relished in keeping her all to himself. _My frown had grown even more._ Órga despaired at being locked away in the dark, hidden from everything she loved. She couldn't eat; she couldn't drink. Distraught, she wondered of her faith._

_Some say she poisoned herself no longer able to live the life her father had put upon her. Others say she died of a broken heart. _I had bitten my lip at the misfortune of this poor girl.

_Órga's burial was a simple affair. Her husband took another wife, while her body was still warm in its earthy bed. Her father and siblings were too busy with their new wealthy lives to cast her a passing thought. __One person, however, mourned her and cried a river of tears over her grave: the young lover she had hoped to love for a lifetime__—__Grian. He visited her grave, and spoke to her of his desire to see her again and prayed for her to come to him._

_Legend says she rose from her grave the following year on the very date she died. Riddled with vengeance, she visited her father's house. Finding him sleeping, she leaned over him and, placing her lips gently over his, she sucked every breath of life from him. _I had sucked in a breath sharply.

_Órga then visited her husband. He was engaged in exotic sexual exploits with young women_—disgusting, I thought—_and never noticed his deceased wife enter the room. Órga went into a frenzied attack. Descending on her husband with such angry force, she not only drew his breath but also his blood. The surge of blood through her dead body made her feel alive again. She needed more__…_

_Órga used her beauty to prey on lustful young men, luring them away to a quiet place with the promise of her beautiful body, only to sink her teeth into their soft throats and drink their delicious blood. Her hunger for blood was all she knew._

_So eager was she to quench her thirst that she forgot all about her young love Grian. _My eyes widened. How could she forget? _She never saw him again, and if she had, he would only have satisfied her thirst for blood. Órga was consumed with thoughts of the warm red liquid that gave her dead body living strength. With only one night a year to enjoy her lust, Órga feasted like a wild beast, returning to her grave a bloody corpse._

_And so, the legend of The Dearg-Due was born._

_Dearg-Due was the name given to Órga's wandering remains, her passion for blood stripping her of her birth name. In her death, as in the last of her living days, it seems she was destined to be alone. The story goes that the remains of Órga are buried at Strongbow's Tree. It is said the locals pile stones on her grave on the eve of her death, thus preventing her from rising and sucking the life and blood from their fleshy bones. But__…_sometimes_…_sometimes_…_they forget_…_

* * *

I sat up, gasping for breath, my eyes wide. Reaching for my laptop, I went to Google. After deliberating for a few moments, I typed in "cold pale skin."

_Increased sensitivity to cold and pale skin…paleness_—_symptoms, causes, tests…cold, pale skin medical conditions…how can you get pale white, ice cold skin?_—_Yahoo! Answers…_

There it was.

_Why is vampire skin pale and cold?_

My index finger trembled over the touchpad before I clicked on the corresponding link.

_Come on, you damn thing! Hurry the fuck up!_

Finally, it loaded.

_Because a vampire's body essentially "dies," it no longer conducts heat the way a normal human body does…the skin is only warm and flush with color because of the blood circulating through it…_

I exited that page and opened a new one, typing "symptoms of vampires" into the search engine, my fingers outright shaking. God, what was wrong with me? _Symptoms—_like it was a disease.

I looked at the first link. _Symptoms/characteristics of vampires_, it read. There, that was the word I should have used. _Characteristics. _I clicked on the link.

_Seriously? You're actually worrying about_—_good God, woman._

Shut up, Eris.

_I personally, and some others, dislike the term symptoms when referring to vampirism as it makes vampirism sound like some kind of disease or illness, which it is not._

Oh, look, the website agreed with me. I scrolled down.

_Physical characteristics: pale skin…eye color changing with mood or for no apparent reason…unaccounted for strength (i.e. stronger than one should be without working out) and quick reflexes… Mental characteristics: strong-willed; independent nature; confident…intellectual/highly intelligent…well-learned/educated, although not necessarily school-educated…predatory nature…moodiness/mood swings/quick-tempered…_

Holy crap on a cracker.

They were _vampires_.


	15. Chapter 14: Earned Hearts

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: Earned Hearts**_

* * *

_**Hearts are not to be had as a gift. Hearts are to be earned.**_

_**— W.B. Yeats.**_

* * *

One thought kept revolving around and around in my head.

_The guy I'm in love with is a vampire._

_The guy I'm in love with is a vampire._

_The guy I'm in love with is a vampire._

Holy shit.

_Yeah, you sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?_

Shut up, you.

This was unbelievable.

They were _vampires._

This explained a lot.

Their inhumanly good looks. Their ice-cold skin. Their eyes mysteriously darkening…they were thirsty.

Jasper thirsted for my blood. More so than others.

_Again…you sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?_

Again, shut up, you.

…_saw him watching me again. Like a hawk about to swoop down on its prey. _That first day, I had been prey to him. The thought made me shudder.

_His unnerving stare made my cheeks flush…as they turned pinker, his eyes darkened… _The blood rushing to the surface of my skin triggered his hunting instincts.

_"Hey, are you any good with history? Like, the Civil War?" "I'm all right. I know quite a bit about the Civil War, though…" _Vampires were immortal. He was around _during _the Civil War.

_"Sure you did, you psychic teddy bear!" "Please, I'm not the psychic one." _Vampires were gifted. Emmett wasn't psychic…

…_also__—__apparently__—__made friends with Alice, who had stopped by my locker after school one day and told me happily that we were going to be good friends…_but Alice was.

Edward could read minds; I knew that much.

_All of a sudden, I started feeling very relaxed. _Jasper…Jasper could control my emotions.

The Cullens weren't an adoptive family; they were a _coven_.

Dr. Cullen was exactly that—a doctor. Good God, he was stealing from the hospital's blood bank, wasn't he?

_Or maybe not. Jeez, Ana, give him a chance._

He's a vampire! They're all vampires! What part of that do you not get?

Suffice to say, I was freaking out a little bit. Little bit being an understatement.

It was so obvious. The puzzle pieces fit together now.

But then…more questions began to arise.

_Why did Jasper thirst especially for _my_ blood?_

_Why did Edward say he had been in a similar situation with Bella?_

_What the _fuck_ was Nessie?_

_Was I safe?_

Unsurprisingly, the last one was the first one I thought of.

So I did what I always did under stress.

I went to find my mom.

She was in the sitting room, watching a French movie with my dad. It didn't have subtitles, but it didn't matter. Dad had actually learned French for Mom.

Yes, he loved her that much.

And he also thought that my maternal grandparents were plotting to kill him.

Having met my maternal grandparents, I couldn't say I blamed him.

"Guys? Can I…can I talk to you?"

Mom said, "Of course, _chérie_."

Dad put the movie on pause, and they both turned to look at me. I hesitated, before speaking.

"Okay, so…so say that I had this new friend, and I really liked…_her_, and thought that she was a good friend. But then, I found out something about her that completely changed my view of her. But I had liked her before, and I knew that this _thing_ wasn't all so good from the beginning, but it's so much more different than I thought it would be, and…" I trailed off.

After a moment or two, Dad stood up, clearing his throat. "Well, I have a feeling that this _she _is a _he_, and I don't really want to hear about that…Mimi, you said you'd talk to the girls when this time came, so…I'm going to go make some coffee…" He cleared his throat again awkwardly, looked between me and Mom for a couple of seconds, and then just left.

Coffee. At eleven at night.

Really, Dad? Really?

Thank God that awkwardness didn't get passed down to me.

_Yeah, you keep thinking that, sweetie. If it helps you sleep at night._

Mom looked back at me, her eyes sparkling. "_Chérie_, is 'e right? Is it a boy?" She was speaking in English, for once.

"Um…yeah. But, seriously, Mom, don't get so excited!" I said quickly, as a joyful smile began to spread across her face.

"And 'e 'as a secret…zat you 'ave now discovered…and it 'as changed your opinion of 'im? Is it a bad zing?"

"No," I protested, sitting down next to her. "Not a…not a bad thing. Just a…different thing. I'm…just not sure what to do now."

"Well, _chérie_, do you remember zat film you and I watched when you were younger, wiz zee little cartoon animals and zee big fat panda?"

"…no."

"Oh. It must 'ave been your sister, zen," Mom said. "But in zis film…_Kung-Fu Panda_, I believe, zee master gave 'is student—zee panda, you know—'e gave 'im a teacup, wiz a lovely drink in it. Zee panda drained zee cup, and when 'e looked in it, 'e found a dead insect at zee bottom."

"Ew," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Exactly what zee panda said; wiz a leetle more elaboration, of course. 'e asked zee master why 'e gave 'im a cup wiz a dead insect in it. But zen, zee master pointed out zat zee panda 'ad not minded when 'e 'ad not known about zee insect—on zee contrary, 'e 'ad zought zat zee drink was lovely."

"Mom, how exactly does this relate to my situation?" I asked confusedly. Mom sighed and put a soft hand on my arm.

"Darling, your friend, 'e 'as 'ad zis…zis insect, zis secret, since zee day you 'ave met, correct?" I nodded. "Well, zis secret does not detract from zee goodness you saw in 'im zat made you become 'is friend, right?" I nodded again, realization dawning upon me.

"So…so what should I do?"

"It depends on you, _chérie_," Mom said gently. "Can you accept zis part of 'im?"

But I already knew the answer.

_Yes, I could._

"Mom? Could I…could I stay home from school tomorrow? Just this one day?"

She smiled softly. "Of course, my darling. Do what your heart tells you."

We were silent for a couple of seconds, before I broke it. "Mom, that was so…incredibly cliché."

She said, "I know." We looked at each other, before dissolving into giggles. Dad came back at that point, with three mugs of…

"Coffee, Dad? Seriously?"

"Alex…"

"It's decaf!" he protested. Mom and I just giggled even more. Dad rolled his eyes (a trait which I had inherited) before handing us each a mugs. Julian came into the house at that point, slamming the door. He entered the room and surveyed the scene before him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Watching a film," we all said in unison, before beginning to laugh again. Jules furrowed his eyebrows in perplexity, increasing the laughter. Then we heard a soft set of feet padding down the stairs. Cordelia appeared at the doorway, clad in cupcake-patterned pajamas.

"Why is everyone being so _noisy_?" she asked bewilderedly, rubbing her eyes with small fists.

I smiled. "We're watching a film, Cordie. Want to watch _Amélie_?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Any excuse for me to go to sleep later."

Jules, Dad and I laughed, while Mom made a half-hearted protest on the behalf of Cordie's education.

The protest failed.

I pulled Cordie under the patchwork blanket. Jules slumped on the soft carpet in front of the couch, leaning against it. I placed a cushion beneath his head, as Dad sat on the other side of Mom, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and pressing play. She leaned against him, smiling. They were still so much in love after all this time.

Despite watching _Amélie_, one of my all-time favorite movies, I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. I didn't fall asleep for a long time that night. I just went over things in my mind.

I knew that I should have been focusing on other things, like the fact that there were such things as vampires, but I kept thinking of our situation. I was human. He was vampire. It couldn't happen.

But…it _had _happened before. With Edward…and Bella.

Bella had been like me: fragile, breakable, human. I could only assume that Edward had turned her into one of them.

But Jasper…

_"I'm sorry," he whispered roughly. "I…I can't. It's not safe."…"I was being selfish. I…I heard you today, talking about your future. I'm keeping you from that!"_

He had wanted to change me, to be with me like I wanted to be with him…but he knew about my dreams, my plans for the future. He thought he was being completely selfless. He thought he had to let me go.

_Idiot._

Exactly, Eris. Exactly.

If he could manipulate my emotions, he had to be able to feel them, right? Surely he knew how I felt about him…surely his heightened senses could pick up how my heartbeat accelerated around him…

…sending blood pumping around my body, so close to the surface of my skin. I silently groaned. It must have been torture for him.

I was so confused.

But I knew one thing.

I didn't care what Jasper said; I didn't care what _anyone _said. I loved him way too much to let him go.

Now all I had to do was make him see that.

* * *

After having the luxury of sleeping in on a Friday, I woke up to the shrill ring of my cell phone, alerting me to the fact that I had a new message.

**Be at the end of the trail leading from the park to the forest in 30 mins.**

I frowned. What the fuck? Some potential kidnapper/rapist/murderer had my number? Then my phone beeped again.

**I have some information that could help you.**

My heart rate sped up. Oh God, somebody knew that I knew about the Cullens! They were coming to annihilate me.

Then Eris kicked in.

_Don't be so stupid, Ana. Just go meet the annihilator._

Yeah, because that's not stupid.

_Look, if they know your number, they'll probably know how to track you down in this tiny town!_

That rhymed, I absently thought.

_Shut up. You would rather bring them to your house where your _family _lives? Or closer to where your _friends _live?_

Now _that _caught my attention. Jumping out of bed, I went to the bathroom, quickly washing, brushing and weaving my hair into a side-braid, before changing into dark skinny jeans, red Converse and my favorite shirt—a scarlet fitted tee (that miraculously _didn't _clash with my hair) with a personalized slogan: _Keep Calm and Buy Shoes_.

If I was going to die, I was going to die in style.

_Call that style?_

I frowned slightly, before pulling off my Converse and replacing them with scarlet sling back wedges.

_Much better._

I smiled. And then frowned. I was letting an ALT dictate what I wore now.

_Yeah, you're too far gone…and stop calling me that!_

Sure, whatever.

I pulled on a white jersey, took a pair of red gloves, slid my cell phone into the pocket and headed down to the kitchen, taking a double chocolate-chip muffin from the sideboard and going to the back door. Then I paused, retracing my steps to take a couple of mints from the packet lying on the table.

If I was going to die, I was going to die with good breath.

_Yeah…mints will help cover the stink from your rotting corpse._

I winced a little, and then continued onwards, taking the shortcut via my backyard.

Let it never be said that Ana Lockhart was not brave.

_Nobody's saying that, just go._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself standing on the precipice of the forest, on the path leading to the park, as the text message had dictated. I had texted my mom, letting her know that I was going to get a breath of fresh air, and texted Cece, letting her know that I was skipping today. Now, where was the annihilator?

Just then, I heard a soft voice say, "Ana?"

So the annihilator was female. And obviously a vampire, given the silkiness of her voice. I swallowed, before turning around to see…

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

"Hi," she said, tucking a lock of mahogany hair behind her ear and looking at me. "Can…can we talk? I did send you a text…"

Then, my ever calm-and-collected self burst out, "Wait, _you're _the annihilator?"

Bella frowned. "I'm sorry, the what?"

My cheeks flushed slightly, as I realized that my "annihilator" idea was completely ridiculous. "Well," I started, stumbling slightly over my words, "The message came from an unknown number…and it didn't sign off with a name…so, you know, I was a little freaked out."

_Little is an understatement._

Bella laughed slightly. "Oh! Right, sorry. I got your cell phone number from Jasper…" My face dropped slightly, and Bella picked up on it, her own smile fading. "…and I have just…sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Will you accept my excuse of not having a brain-to-mouth filter?" Bella asked.

I grinned. "Of course; I have the exact same problem."

She smiled, and gestured for us to start walking into the forest. I did so, falling into step with her.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I shoved my hands into my pockets, briefly noting that Bella only wore a thin violet sweater, dark jeans, and purple ballet pumps.

Oh yeah. Vampires didn't feel the cold.

Lucky them.

After we were deeper into the forest, Bella stopped, as did I. We sat on a couple of overturned logs facing each other. I realized that we were pretty close to Robin Falls.

"Listen, Ana…"

I cut her off. "It's okay. I know."

Her topaz eyes narrowed, before widening in understanding. "And…and you don't mind?"

I shook my head, smiling. "No…would you believe me if I said I entered a peaceful frame of mind because of a lesson learned from _Kung-Fu Panda_?"

Bella surveyed me for a few moments before emitting a burst of bell-like laughter. Appropriate to her name, I thought distantly.

"I honestly would. You're going to be a lot of fun—I can tell." Bella grinned, white teeth gleaming against her ivory skin. But then her face sobered. "I'm actually here to talk to you about Jasper."

I nodded once, and fixed my gaze on her.

"Well," Bella began. "What happens between you and Jasper is between you and Jasper. I actually just came to see how you were taking it. I assumed you would have figured it out by now."

I smiled, and clasped my hands together, inspecting my interlocked fingers, before looking back up at Bella.

"I love him."

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but I held up a hand, signaling for her to wait. "And don't tell me that I'm only seventeen; that I don't know what love is, because that is as far away from the truth as you can get. Jasper thinks that he's keeping me safe by staying away from me, but I don't _want _him to stay away. I love him, and something like him being a…_vampire_, isn't going to keep me away from him."

Bella shook her head, a gentle smile playing across her lips. "I thought you would say something like that. I won't stop you from being with Jasper: you two are perfect for each other. Just…give him time. I figured that I might be the most likely to empathize with the circumstances that you're in."

"Oh yeah—something like this happened between you and Edward, right?"

"Yes, it did." Bella smiled. "I fell in love with Edward while I was still human. It was probably the most life-shattering thing I could have done…and I have never once regretted it."

"Well, doesn't your situation make Jasper see that it's not bad?"

"It did, at first, but then he heard of your plans with ballet, you own school, and…he doesn't want to keep you from that. I haven't known Jasper for very long, Ana, but one thing I do know is that he is utterly selfless."

"I just need to talk to him. I need to make him see sense."

"Maybe you could—" She cut off, listening intently. Then she smiled.

"Never mind. Go—go find him." Bella smiled, then got up and walked out of the clearing. I had a feeling she was controlling her speed for my benefit, despite my acceptance of the vampire idea. Which was good. I don't think my overloaded brain could have taken it at that point.

"Hello." My eyes widened, and I turned around, forcing my expression to remain neutral.

Jasper was leaning against a tree in the shadows. His eyes watched me carefully. I took a step closer to him, and then stopped.

"Jasper, I know," I said quietly.

His eyes widened. "You…"

"Yes, I know, you're a vampire," I said, throwing my hands up in the air in a flippant manner. I lowered my hands, before shrugging. "So what?"

Jasper took a step forward, his expression incredulous. "So what? _So what? _I'm…I'm a vampire!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it's been mentioned a couple of times."

Jasper's eyes were fixed on me. "And you're still not running away from me?" His voice held a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"No. Don't you get it? Nothing you say, or do, is going to make me run away from you."

_You have an odd fixation with rhyme, don't you?_

Fuck off.

"Anya," Jasper started. My heart flipped over at the name. "Are you actually being serious? Do you not have _any _sense of self-preservation? I'm a vampire! I'm…I'm a killer!"

"Gosh, and here I was thinking you ran a candy shop for kids, with extra helpings of sunshine and lemon drops for the good ones!" I said sarcastically. Jasper glared at me. "Why are you doing this?"

My sarcastic face melted at the almost pleading look he gave me. I sighed, fiddling with the end of my braid. "I don't know. But Jasper…I know I'm supposed to think that you're dangerous, and bad. And, I know you can be dangerous…but I also know that you're _not_ a bad person."

He was already shaking his head and opening his mouth to contradict me, but I put a finger to my lips, indicating that he should shut the hell up and let me finish. Just because I was in love with him didn't mean I was going to take any crap.

"You're _not_," I said emphatically. "I know you're not. And you keep pushing me away because you think I'm not safe around you, but I have honestly never felt safer than when I'm with you." Jasper tried to cut me off again, but I made a zipping motion across my lips, indicating, again, that he should shut the hell up and let me finish. "You think that you're keeping me from my 'future.'" My fingers sketched quotation marks in the air. "I'm seventeen! I don't know what the hell's going to happen to me! I certainly never thought that _you _were going to happen to me. Remember what my motto is? _Anything can happen._ Why can't _this_"—I gestured between the two of us—"happen?"

I took in a deep breath, before saying it. "Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm saying that I'm in love with you." Jasper's expression was…indescribable. But I think I well and truly shocked him.

"And I swear, I would love nothing more than for you to say that you love me too, and then for us to just waltz off into the sunset and live happily ever after, but that's not how it's going to go. I understand why you would think that I would react badly, but, you know, with you being _empathic _and all—yeah, I know that—I thought that you would realize that _I don't care_. But, you know what; I guess you don't know me after all." I turned away and started walking back to my house, ignoring Jasper's calling after me, his voice regretful.

_Well. That was theatrical…you big drama queen._

No, I just needed to let it out. I couldn't just forgive him while I was still mad at him. No matter if this was an…odd situation, to put it mildly. I was not a doormat.

Love of my life or no love of my life.


	16. Chapter 15: Beyond Control

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Beyond Control**_

* * *

_**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.**_

_**—**__** Anonymous.**_

* * *

I went to bed that night with an odd sense of peace. After my big, dramatic confrontation with Jasper, I had literally hung around the house all day, watching movie after movie after movie. They were all funny, of course. I needed to laugh after the past couple of days I'd had. No need to tell Mom that I had already…followed my heart and been sent off back to school, was there? Oh, that was a good day. _The Hangover…Groundhog Day…Ferris Bueller's Day Off…_yes, that was a _very _good day. Matthew Broderick was a very cute teen. And he had longer eyelashes than I did. So incredibly unfair. Really. But it didn't matter, because I was in love with Jasper Hale, the guy who had so many mood swings, I was convinced he was the subject of that Katy Perry song. It was called…oh yeah, _Hot N Cold. _So appropriate, I'm telling you.

And he _still _hadn't watched _The Lion King_.

God.

I woke up the next morning with a surprise. A box was on my bedside table: a blue box with a white ribbon wrapped around it, robin's egg blue. Curiosity grew within me as I peeked at the lid and gasped. In thin black capitals, the slogan read _Tiffany & Co_.

Holy crap on a cracker…

Someone had gotten me a gift from _Tiffany's_. And I had a slight suspicion as to who this someone was. Carefully untying the ribbon, I lifted the lid and peeked inside.

Oh…my…_God_.

Lying on the soft white velveteen of the box interior was a bracelet. A link bracelet, in white gold, with a solitary charm attached to it. A silver disc with an italic letter engraved in it. _A._

I spent the rest of my day trying to work this thing out. Oh, I knew who it _was_, of course. I just didn't know _why_. An _A_? I didn't know what the hell he was trying to prove. I thought about it in the morning, the afternoon, the evening, and most of the night. Dammit, he was keeping me from my ballet sleep.

…_ballet sleep?_

What? Some people have beauty sleep; I have ballet sleep. Deal with it.

_Okay…_

I didn't wear the bracelet that day, but I didn't replace the lid and retie the ribbon either. I wanted him to know that I had seen it. And my feelings...well, he could gauge those for himself.

The next morning, I got another surprise.

There was another charm attached to the bracelet this time. A little bird, with its head lifted proudly and its wings folded back. It was pure silver, but I recognized it immediately.

A robin.

I began to understand what was going on. And it started to thaw my stubborn, not-a-doormat attitude.

Just a little bit.

But I still had to test it. I closed the box and retied the ribbon, taking care to tie it differently than how it had come.

Monday was a new day. A school day. I planned to confront him.

There was a new charm on the bracelet. A flower: a pink lacquered, five-petal flower with a small sparkling gem at the center. A diamond. An apple blossom.

Jasper was not at school that day.

Tuesday. A silver Eiffel Tower, about the length of half my pinky finger.

Wednesday. A four-leaf clover—silver—with a braid of silver creating a circle around it.

Thursday. A green gemstone in the shape of a teardrop hanging from a cap of silver.

Friday. A silver slipper: diamond finish, with pink enamel. A ballet slipper.

Mr. Extravagance didn't show up at school the entire week. His siblings watched me warily; only Edward and Bella gave me small smiles every now and then. Yes, I had allies in a couple of juniors, but they were obviously older than that, so no biggie.

Saturday came, bringing gray skies and weak sunlight. No new charm. I had told Madame Rochelle that I was taking a day off to relax, and she had let me go without a fuss, seeing how hard I had been working for the past month or so.

I wandered up to Robin Falls and passed on to Journey's End, wearing my charm bracelet. I was carrying my cell and a book: _Oleander, Jacaranda _by Penelope Lively. It was about her childhood growing up in Egypt, the British colonial life of over fifty years ago.

Jasper had recommended it to me.

"Anya…" That one word, even if I'd had no clue of the voice which had been burned into my memory, alerted me to who it was instantly.

That one person who called me Anya.

Jasper was leaning against the oak, watching me warily. As if I would throw my book at him. Not likely; the chances were heavily stacked against the book. I nodded at him, gesturing for him to come and sit by me. He did, lowering himself onto the wooden bench. I turned to face him, resting my hands on my thighs and placing my book at my side.

"So…explain. What's with the bracelet?" I lifted up my right arm to show him that I was wearing it. His lips curved into a smile. "You like it?"

I huffed. "Of course I do. It's beautiful and romantic, and I'm incredibly scared to find out how much it cost, but…I don't get it."

Jasper enclosed my hand with both of his, sending heat coursing throughout my body. He lifted up the first charm, the _A_.

"The _A _is for Anastasia," he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "Yes, I got that. And the others?"

He lifted up each charm, one by one, explaining as I listened, a smile growing on my face.

"The robin is for your brief period of being a mother to those little eggs. The apple blossom is your favorite flower. The Eiffel Tower is for your French heritage, and the four-leaf clover is for your luck. It _was _going to be a shamrock, but apparently Tiffany's doesn't make those." I laughed softly. "The green…whatever it is"—I giggled again—"is because green is your favorite color, and your birthstone is an emerald. But apparently, Tiffany's doesn't do emeralds, either…and the ballet slipper is, I figured, self-explanatory."

"Okay, but…why?"

"Do you really believe that I don't know you?"

I sighed. "_No_, I guess not, but…I know that you know this stuff, Jasper. It's just…I thought I made it very clear that, no matter what, it didn't matter to me what your secret was."

"This secret probably wasn't what you expected, though. I just…thought you'd be better off without me."

"Well, _that _was stupid of you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, it was."

"It's just…you can't cut off our…relationship…without even explaining _why_ to me. I'm not a child."

"I know. I'm sorry." I gave him a small smile, now having completely forgiven him. "It's cool."

Another silence stretched between us, which I broke. "So…you're a vampire. How's that working out for you?"

Jasper's smile broadened. "It's working out all right."

"Right. That's, uh…that's good. Good for you," I said. I paused, before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," he said, but he looked apprehensive.

This had been bugging me for a while, so it finally came flowing out of my mouth in a torrent. "I have to ask, Jasper…you're immortal, right? So you live forever?" Jasper nodded cautiously. "If that's the case, then…why the hell haven't you ever seen _The Lion King_? I mean, seriously, what have you been _doing_ for the past century or so? My seven-year-old sister probably knows more about pop culture than you do! Do you even…do you even know who Lady Gaga is?"

He stared at me for a few moments before giving in to laughter, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Of course, _that _would be the first question that you asked." I was a little bit offended, and I told him so. It was a perfectly good question!

"No, I'm glad that was your question," Jasper said. "It's just so…_you_." I assumed that was a good thing, given the way he smiled. "As for your answer, I've never really thought about watchin' _The Lion King_, and no, I don't know who Lady Gaga is, but in my defense, I'm not really sure I want to. Lady…_Gaga_?"

"No, you should find out," I said earnestly, standing up in my eagerness to explain. "She's a singer, and she is _amazing_, but also, she's kind of unconventional, to put it _lightly_. Like, last year, at the VMAs—I mean, the Video Music Awards—her entire outfit was made from raw meat! So, you know…she makes me look sane!" Jasper chuckled, finding my complete sincerity amusing. I poked his shoulder and frowned at him. He stopped laughing, but better yet, he didn't react badly to my touch. Score one for me.

Jasper's face turned serious, and he stood up too. "Look, what you said last week…" My smile faded away, and my eyes lowered to stare at the grassy floor. Oh God, here it was—the soul-crushing rejection of, "How on _earth _could I ever love you?" Or the complete and utter humiliation of, "Maybe we should just be friends." Or worse, the hopeless inevitability of, "I've actually got the hots for this awesome vamp chick; she's _way_ prettier and curvier than you, _and _she can levitate things with her mind, which is super-hot." Oh God, oh God, oh God—

"…I'm in love with you too."

…say what?

_I did tell you._

Shut up. And go away for at least another ten minutes.

My eyes snapped up to search Jasper's face for any signs of his possible dishonesty. There were none. The small spark of hope that had been burning within me since our first meeting swiftly intensified to a roaring flame.

"Really?" I half-whispered, not daring to believe it, despite the total sincerity I could see in his eyes. "Me? Are you sure?"

Jasper nodded with a smile, his beautiful eyes locking on mine intensely. "Yes, I'm sure. It's…in everything you say, everything you do. How your eyes can be a million different shades of gray at once, silver and ash and smoke and steel and colors that I'm still trying to name. How I don't need to be an empath to know what you're feeling. How you help the people you love by planning and matchmaking and locking them in rooms together. How you can put me at ease with a single word, or a single touch. How you know that I'm a vampire, and the first thing you want to know is how on earth I haven't watched _The Lion King _yet."

"It was a valid question," I murmured, not looking away once. He smiled.

"Anya…I am in love with you, and I always will be. You complete me in every single way, and I know that I want to be with you forever," Jasper said, his hand lifting up to glide across my cheek in a loving manner, his eyes blazing with intensity.

I think I stopped breathing for at least five seconds.

_Wow._

Then my heart kicked into overdrive, followed closely by my mind. A brilliant smile grew upon my face. I was finally sure of what I wanted: Jasper Hale. I was never any good with speeches, or declarations, but this came to me as easy as breathing. "Well, you already know this, but I'll say it again—I'm in love with you too. I know that you're the one I'm meant to be with, and I want that forever as well." A glorious smile spread across his face. I paused, looking at him through my lashes and twirling my fingers around unsurely. "So…what happens now?"

"I don't know. I don't exactly declare myself on a daily basis."

Smiling, I lifted my eyes to meet his. He placed his hands at the sides of my face and bent his head slightly, before pausing. I knew he was deliberating on whether it would be all right. I gave him a small smile of reassurance. Jasper lowered his head; the previous doubt in his expression replaced by love. My eyes fluttered shut, and very, very slowly, Jasper pressed his lips to mine.

My heart kicked up again, beating a frenzied rhythm inside my chest. I kissed him back gently, carefully; I knew he was worried about his control. My hands lifted on their own accord, instinctively falling to his shoulders, and my lips curved into a smile beneath his.

It wasn't my first kiss, but it felt like it. And it felt absolutely, inexplicably _right_; so right that it shook me to the core. And yet, I was utterly unsurprised. We belonged together.

After what seemed like an eternity, his lips left mine. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, and I was absolutely positive that if I hadn't been clutching Jasper's shoulders, I would have fallen over. I took a few labored breaths in and out, still in a daze, and I was pretty sure that if Jasper needed oxygen, he would have been breathless as well. Shocking that _I _could do that to him, but still. "Wow. So…okay, so that's what happens now…why haven't we been doing that this whole time?"

Jasper shrugged, still smiling, and moved to kiss me again. My hands left his shoulders to clasp behind his neck as my body arched into his, pulling me closer to him. Jasper's hands fell to the small of my back, assisting me in this whole leave-no-space-between-us-whatsoever endeavor.

When we finally broke apart, mainly for my need to breathe, Jasper placed a tender kiss at the top of my head, and I rested my forehead in the hollow of his neck. I knew that Jasper didn't wear any cologne; he had his own natural scent…worn leather and fresh moss and spicy cinnamon, a musky aroma that was entirely masculine and intoxicating and so _Jasper_ that it made me dizzy all over again. "All right. I've come to a conclusion."

"And what's that?" Jasper asked.

"You can never be within ten feet of me when Edward is around. It would be far too embarrassing." He laughed quietly, and his lips brushed against my hair. I lifted my head up to kiss him again, and after I moved away, he asked amusedly, "Don't you need oxygen?"

"No, not really," I disagreed, shaking my head. "Like, seriously, less oxygen _in _means less carbon dioxide _out_…if you think about it, our kissing actually benefits the environment."

"And since when did you become so eco-friendly?" Jasper teased.

"Let's see…since about five minutes ago, I guess," I countered, smiling up at him lovingly. Then I wondered about something. Well, several somethings.

"Uh, this probably isn't the best time…but _now _I'm curious to ask all those questions that should have come before asking if you knew who Lady Gaga was."

"All right, what do you want to know?" We both started to walk slowly to Robin Falls, our hands entwined. I pondered for a few seconds, squeezing his hand with my own and letting him know that I was thinking.

"Well…" I hesitated. There were so many questions fighting for precedence in my mind, but one shoved its way to the front. "What do you…uh…what's your…diet? I mean, I know that it's blood, but…"

"Animal blood. That's why our eyes are gold. If it was human blood, they would be red."

"Gold eyes are way cooler than red, anyway," I mused. Jasper smiled. "But seriously, that's…that's a really big commitment to make. What made you choose animal blood?"

Jasper hesitated, before saying, "My early life as a newborn vampire was…tumultuous, to say the least." He looked at me, and I nodded, indicating that he should continue. If Jasper didn't want to talk about it, then I wouldn't press him. We had all the time in the world. I frowned internally though, worrying about how bad it had been that he wouldn't disclose it to me. "After I…left, I wandered for a very long time…then Alice found me. She had seen me in one of her visions. We both went to the Cullens', and ever since…"

"Oh, wow. That must have been awful," I frowned. A part of my mind—a very large part—urged me to ask another question. "So…so you and Alice…did you ever…" He shook his head.

"No. We've never been more than brother and sister…it's only ever been you." I couldn't stop a large smile from spreading across my face.

_Dude, stop being all lovey-dovey, and ask the more important questions!_

Didn't I tell you to fuck off?

_Yeah, for ten minutes. It's been ten minutes._

I inwardly sighed, deciding it was better to oblige her, just this once. Jasper and I stepped through the shadows as sunlight filtered through the trees. It made me wonder how wrong Hollywood had gotten it.

"Well…what comes with being a vampire? Does stuff like garlic and stakes and holy crosses work on you?" Curiosity was kicking in rapidly now.

"No. Nothing destroys us except fire, and others of our kind. And shape-shifters…like Jacob."

"Wait, Jacob? As in the guy-who-fixed-my-car Jacob?" I still hadn't met this guy, despite him fixing my car. "Wow. So much of the supernatural society descending upon Rochester. What'll come next, fucking ghosts and gremlins?" I sank into the grass, removing my jacket and bundling it up to make a pillow. Lying back on my makeshift headrest, I stared up at the canopy of leaves overhead, still very conscious of Jasper's every movement.

"I think it's just us, for now," Jasper answered, smiling. I felt him lie down beside me. I turned my head sideways to see him better, moving my index finger to trace the curve of his mouth.

"I love your smile. It brightens up your whole face." His smile broadened. "See, Mr. Extravagance? You're not the only one who can be romantic around here."

"I still take the crown, though, don't I?" J"asper asked playfully. He was so open and carefree with me now, and I was so happy about it. But of course he knew that, empathic mojo master.

"Of course you do, Prince Charming. Ooh, that reminds me—when we have our Disney marathon, we have to watch _Cinderella_! It's a classic. _P__lease _tell me you've heard of it." I groaned dramatically.

"Yes, actually, I have. I'm not completely inexperienced, you know."

"You could've fooled me," I quipped with a smirk, turning my eyes back to face the skies. Suddenly, my vision of darkened leaves was blocked by the (admittedly much more desirable) sight of Jasper's face hovering above mine, a devilish glint in his eye as he pinned me to the ground, careful not to let any of his weight crush me, before he captured my lips in a mind-blowing kiss. Again: mind-blowing. I was only able to vaguely wonder how come, despite the fact that he was as cold as ice, my skin still felt like it was on fire.

After his mouth left mine, I managed to say, "Well, the important thing is that you're not inexperienced where it counts. Disney ignorance can be fixed another time."

Jasper laughed quietly and rolled off me, standing up. He began to walk toward the pond, and I frowned slightly, standing up as well. "What are you doing? I know you said sunlight doesn't destroy you, but still, you all leave school to go hiking—" I now realized that hiking was hunting "—whenever it's sunny, so…you know, as Prince Charming, you should know that letting your girlfriend think you're going to be turned into a pile of ashes is pretty—"

Jasper stepped into the sunlight.

"—uncool," I ended, breathing it in surprise.

Jasper's skin was _shimmering_. It looked like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded into his skin, iridescent in the sunlight, yet when I walked forward, unconsciously laying a hand on his outstretched arm; it was still as smooth as always.

"Oh my God…forget Hollywood, somebody should resurrect Bram frickin' _Stoker _and tell him how _wrong _he got it," I murmured.

Jasper smiled. "Maybe not. Let humans believe we can be destroyed by garlic or sunlight. Besides, sparkling vampires won't really live up to their expectations, will they?"

"No, I guess not. God, _this_ is going to be my ammo."

"Your ammo?" Jasper repeated.

"Yeah, against Emmett. The white version of the Hulk is a walking, talking disco ball."

"The Hulk?" Jasper asked confusedly. I looked at him and sighed. "After the Disney/Pixar marathon, I'm going to need to introduce you to the world of superheroes. You have a lot to learn, my friend."

"_Just_ your friend?" Jasper asked teasingly. I grinned up at him. "You know you're more than that to me. So, can I take it for granted that you're my boyfriend now?"

"Yes, you definitely can," he said, smiling. Impulsively, I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He stiffened slightly, before relaxing and resting his chin on my head. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, what date is it today?"

"The tenth."

"It's your birthday in exactly one week!" I said excitedly. Then I frowned. "And you'll be…"

"One hundred and sixty-seven."

"Whoa…how old were you when you were changed?"

"Nineteen," Jasper answered.

"Nineteen? What are you still doing in high school, mister?"

"Looking for you," Jasper responded, smiling innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," he murmured, suddenly serious. "And now that I have, I'm not lettin' you go."

"I wouldn't let you," I assured him, resting my head back on his chest.

Like I said, giving him a second chance was the best decision I ever made.


	17. Chapter 16: Late Childhood

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: Late Childhood**_

* * *

_**It's never too late to have a happy childhood.**_

_**— Tom Robbins.**_

* * *

I spent a while thinking about what I should get Jasper for his birthday. What were you supposed to get for the man—_vampire_—who'd lived for over a century and a half and had what seemed to be all the money in the world? Despite how well I knew him now, I was still at a loss. Jasper had told me not to bother, and I had ignored him, saying that this would be his best birthday ever. Jasper had still protested. Then I'd said that it would be his first birthday with me, and I wanted to make it special. Jasper had said that it would already be special _because _of me. Then I'd given him a kiss, before saying, "Nice try, but I'm still getting you a present."

Hmm…

Then, I was hit with a brainwave.

In other news, I was meeting his parents on Sunday—aka tomorrow—and I was a little nervous.

_Nervous is an understatement._

Yeah. Not because they were vampires or anything—I mean, I was dating one, wasn't I? —but that they may disapprove of me. Or my…humanness.

_Is that a word?_

I think so.

Or that Edward may have told them that I heard voices in my head.

One _voice. The best voice._

Shut it, you.

All in all, the way I saw it, I wasn't really the best girlfriend to introduce to your parents. But Jasper had said they were looking forward to meeting me very much. But I had learnt that Jasper generally said anything to make me feel better.

So I worried.

But then, I went back to looking online for my brainwave. It had to exist _somewhere_.

And then I found it.

I was a freaking genius.

* * *

"Close your eyes," I commanded. Jasper looked at me warily, but obligingly did as I said. I guided him down the stairs with one hand in his and the other on the handrail, walking backward—even if he _did _have heightened senses, I couldn't help but worry a little. "Okay, down, down, down—stop. Hold on." I flicked the light on and moved to stand next to him. "All right…open." Jasper opened his eyes.

I had decorated the den with blue balloons and streamers and a blue and gold banner reading _Happy 18th Birthday!_ "I would have gotten one saying 'Happy 167th Birthday,' but I don't think they make those. Plus, in case anybody sees this, you're supposed to be an appropriate age for high school." I grinned.

Jasper turned, raising his eyebrows at me. "You did this all for me?"

"Well, not on my own," I admitted. "Cece and Alice helped me. They get along disturbingly well, you know."

It was true. The tulips had met, and they were like two peas in a pod, despite the differences between them: short black hair and long red hair, gold eyes and brown eyes, over a foot's height difference…vampire and human. But they had become friends due to their love of fashion, flamboyance and general cheeriness. Both were intent on helping me once I asked: Cece because of her determination that I keep this boyfriend (even though I was already going to) and Alice because she loved a chance to decorate, and she wanted Jasper to have a special birthday too, being his best friend and all.

She had even coordinated our outfits, his unknowingly—dark jeans and a blue sweater—and mine unwillingly—a short ruffled blue dress with a black bow belt had been her first choice, and after a somewhat heated discussion with me, it had turned into dark skinnies and a marine blue chiffon shirt with a collar and sleeves that ended at my elbows, the lines of which flattered my practically non-existent curves, according to Alice. Though she was nice enough not to say "practically non-existent." The shirt I didn't mind so much, or the silver chain with the large blue tiger's eye hanging from it, or even the light layer of pink lip-gloss, but I had drawn the line at mascara.

I didn't really like things going near my eyes, was all.

"So…what do you think? I figured you should have a proper birthday party, but I didn't really want to share you, so…" I gestured to the decorations, turning to survey the area. I felt Jasper move behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head as I leaned into him, folding my arms on top of his. We fit so perfectly together, but it honestly didn't surprise me. We were made for each other.

"Thank you," Jasper said, kissing the top of my hair. "So…I get a party…"

"…and with parties come presents," I ended, grinning.

"I have you. I don't need presents."

I laughed slightly before turning serious. "Yeah, you do. Not a birthday without presents, Jazz. And you get three, _and _you get me."

"I'm the luckiest vampire alive." Jasper chuckled. "Well, since they're from you, I'm actually curious."

"As you should be," I said. I picked the larger box to give to him first as he sat down on the couch. I perched on the glass table in front, my fingers clutching the edge of it, eagerly waiting to see his reactions to his presents. Jasper took his time unwrapping the first one, as I watched impatiently. "Jazz!" I eventually cried out. He laughed and tore the rest of the paper off in one sleek motion. I glowered at him. He smiled back and looked down at the present in his lap.

"An electric blanket?" Jasper asked amusedly.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I'm not sure," he said honestly. "I don't think any vampire's ever tried it out before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. And I've been thinking about getting one for you for ages. Don't worry; it's not your only present." I handed him the second box. After one look at my face, he quickly tore open the wrapping.

Jasper picked up the first book: a brown, leather-clad journal, with the signature _J.W. Hale _embroidered in gold at the top right corner. He set it on his lap and flicked it open to the first cream-colored page. It was empty. Jasper turned to look at me, a questioning look on his face.

"You're a good writer." It was true. I had seen a couple of his history essays and they were just…wow. "So I thought, considering all the things you've seen, you could write about them. It would make for amazing reading, and you could publish it under a pseudonym. But, if you don't want to publish it, I know I would be interested."

Jasper smiled at me. "Thank you," he said sincerely before looking at the second book.

"_Heroes of America_," Jasper read out loud from the cover, his tone curious and confused at the same time.

I flicked the book open to a page. "Look at that."

Jasper stared wordlessly at the heading at the top of the page. _Major J. Whitlock. _His eyes moved downward, reading further. _Jasper Whitlock…born 1841; Houston, Texas…son of Thomas and Louisa Whitlock…soldier of the Civil War from 1861…youngest major of the Confederate Army in Texas…last seen in Galveston…MIA. _There was also a grainy, black and white photo of a slightly younger Jasper, wearing a dark military uniform. His eyes were different—hazel or brown, I thought—and his hair was wilder: reaching his chin, wavy and parted at one side. Seeing that photo made me realize that, even when Jasper was human, he was still undeniably sexy.

_And you'd have jumped him as soon as you'd seen him._

No! Well…maybe. Don't tempt me.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"I…I'm in a book," Jasper stated, his face and his voice incredulous.

"Yep," I said. "How about that?"

"It's a book about the _heroes_ of America," he said.

"Yeah," I responded, watching his face, gauging his reaction. "Which you are."

His eyes flared with an emotion I couldn't identify at first, but then it washed over me: pure, unadulterated love of the deepest kind. Jasper put the book down and placed his hands at the small of my back, moving me closer to him, and I fleetingly saw the profound tenderness in his eyes before his mouth captured mine, closing my eyes and effectively cutting off my thoughts. So many kisses before this one in the brief week we'd been together, but this was so much more intense; Jasper not bothering to control the emotions he projected, now mainly love, passion and desire, all washing over me.

My hands fisted in his soft hair, holding his head close to mine, and he effortlessly shifted me off the table and into his lap, his lips never leaving mine and his hands running through my hair. My legs unconsciously wrapped around Jasper's waist, pressing myself closer to him, and I moaned quietly into his mouth.

Jasper broke the kiss then, but didn't move away. He leaned his forehead on mine, us both breathing heavily. My hands fell from his hair, my forearms resting on his shoulders and my limp hands hanging behind his back. My hands seemed to display how I felt: slack, floppy, dazed. Amazing what he did to me.

This was probably why Alice hadn't put up too much when I had decided on jeans, I thought absently. God knows how embarrassing wrapping my legs around him would have been in a dress. Though I was slightly more mortified at the very likely possibility that Alice had _seen _that very intense make-out session. And if Alice had, then it was almost certain Edward had.

Goddammit. Considering what a big secret this family had to keep, there was seriously _no _privacy gained from being around them.

"Jeez…I should find some way to make you forget about the book and give it to you day after day, if I'm going to get _that _reaction," I mused, only half-joking.

"No, you shouldn't," Jasper said huskily. "That was…"

"Don't say dangerous."

"Not in that sense, Anya. I'm a gentleman." He half-growled, seemingly more to himself than me. "And…what I was doing there…what I was thinking of doing…that was _not _gentlemanly."

"What were you thinking of…oh. _Oh_…" I trailed off, realizing _exactly_ what he was thinking of doing. A warm flush swept through my body, just barely stopping at my neck, turning the visible skin a delicate pink, and my cheeks heated up very slightly. I never blushed too much. My body seemed to realize that too much flush in my skin would most likely, with my hair, turn me into a tomato, and so generally my skin was pale. Not vampire pale, just normal pale. I worried slightly, though, given Jasper's reaction to my blood. He had explained earlier in the week that my blood "sang" to him, its smell being a thousand times sweeter than anything he had ever experienced. An unidentifiable look had crossed over his face then, and I knew that he was thinking of the early turmoil of his past, which he still hadn't revealed to me.

"Still not sorry," I murmured, threading my fingers through Jasper's hair. I tried desperately to keep my emotions in check, but it didn't seem to work, as he shivered slightly, his eyes darkening. One part of me cursed myself for adding my less-than-innocent emotions to his, and the other part of me congratulated myself for bringing out that kind of reaction in him. The first part of me won out and sighing slightly, I forced myself to think of less Jasper-related things. Science…stuff blowing up…chemistry…biology…

No, no biology!

Fuck.

"Hey, the book said that you were born in '41…how come?"

Jasper shrugged, looking slightly sheepish. "I may have joined as a sixteen-year-old and told them I was twenty?"

I stifled a laugh. "They believed you?"

He shrugged again. "I was tall enough to get away with it."

"I'm sure." I leaned my head down again to press a kiss to his forehead. "I like the old hair, by the way. Very sexy."

Jasper mock-glared at me. I sighed a little, before trying to regain control of my haywire emotions.

"Right, so…next comes—"

"Ana? Are you here?" a voice called from upstairs. Footsteps sounded above our heads.

I groaned and buried my head in Jasper's chest. "No, no, no," I complained, my voice muffled by the cashmere of Jasper's sweater. "Not _now_."

"Oh, is it time for me to meet the parents?" Jasper grinned, flashing a set of perfect white teeth.

"Yes, and the brother and the sister, I presume," I grumbled. "I'm sorry; I thought they would be gone today. Cordelia had a check-up at the hospital."

"It's all right," he assured me. Then he paused. "Someone's coming down." Sure enough, I almost immediately heard the padding of feet heading for the stairway.

I jumped off of Jasper's lap and stood up. Running a hand through my hair and smoothing out my crushed shirt, I turned to Jasper. "How do I look?"

"Stunning, as always," Jasper answered.

I smiled softly at him. Moving to sit on the couch beside him, I attempted to display myself in a position that wasn't completely horrifying to find your teenage daughter in. Also known as, folding my hands on my lap and sitting demurely. That didn't last for more than five seconds. I began pacing back and forth in front of Jasper and saying random things while Jasper listened, such as _did you know that I'm probably going to get Harper Berry as a sister-in-law? _so that if either of my parents came in, they'd see that we were just talking.

_But you weren't _just talking_. You can't lie to me. I'm a witness._

Please, just distract yourself and _shut up_.

But actually, it wasn't my mom, or my dad. It was Cordelia. The kid bounced into the room and stopped short, staring with wide eyes at Jasper, who stood up. Her blue eyes flickered between us, and a smile began to spread across her face.

"I'm Cordelia. Who are you?" she asked bluntly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm Jasper," he answered.

"Okay. Happy birthday," she said, looking at the den. "Are you Ana's boyfriend?"

"Yes. Are you Ana's"—I raised my eyebrows, surprised at the use of the name—"sister?"

"Yes." She surveyed him for a few moments, before saying, "You don't talk to me like I'm a kid."

"You are a kid," I muttered, but I went unnoticed.

"I like you," Cordie announced. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes, because I needed your approval to date him." I actually kind of relied on Cordelia. She generally liked everyone, so if she didn't, there _had _to be something wrong with them.

"Exactly," she countered. Then she paused, before asking another question. "You look like Dr. Cullen. Is he your dad?"

"Yes, he is."

"Cool. I like Dr. Cullen. He's super nice. _And_, when we went to the hospital for my check-up—and I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking," she said and I rolled my eyes again, "he asked the really pretty blonde girl to come with me to get bubble tape. That's my favorite!"

"Nice. Did you at least get the sour apple one?"

"No way. Blue raspberry is way better."

"And that's where you're wrong, little sis."

She pouted before asking, "Jasper, is the really pretty blonde girl your sister? Like, your real sister?"

"Yes, that's Rosalie."

"Okay. Will you tell her thanks for the bubble tape? She was really nice to me." Cordelia grinned. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sure," Jasper promised.

"Thank you. Now you guys have to come upstairs."

"Why?" I queried.

"Because they've probably heard voices by now, and they'll _flip_ if they come down here and find that you were alone in the house with a boy, so we need to pretend like Jasper just got here."

"But Jasper _did _practically just get here."

"Exactly." Cordelia winked before bounding up the stairs. "Mom, Dad, guess who's here?"

I sighed and followed her, Jasper walking beside me. "Oh well, that's one obstacle down, three to go," I muttered. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but did she just say Rosalie was _nice _to her?"

"I don't doubt her. Rosalie has always had a soft spot for children," Jasper murmured back.

_Huh…_

We walked up the stairs, hands entwined, and I went first, finding my parents in the kitchen, Mom by the freezer, Dad leaning against the table. Cordie was there too, munching on a cookie and grinning at Jasper, who smiled back. "Mom, Dad, I, um, I'd like you'd to meet someone." They both turned toward me, quizzical expressions on their faces, which quickly turned to surprise once they caught sight of Jasper. "This is Jasper…my boyfriend."

The surprise on their faces quickly turned to complete shock. Dad shot up to stand straight, and Mom's eyes darted between mine and Jasper's interlocked hands, a smile spreading across her face.

So much like her youngest daughter, it scared me a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Jasper said to my parents.

Mom moved forward at once, taking his hand in both of hers and clasping it warmly. "It is very nice to meet you, Jasper." Mom beamed. "I am Camille, and zis is my 'usband Alexander."

"Yes, nice to meet you, Jasper," Dad said, recovering himself. He shook Jasper's hand and moved to stand by Mom, appraising Jasper. "So…when did this happen, exactly?" He gestured between the two of us.

"Last week," I said. "And that's where you're going to stop with the interrogation, Dad. No 'what college are you planning on' or 'what do you wish to study' or 'what are your plans for the future.' None of that. Don't you dare." I gazed at him sternly.

Dad frowned. "But that's the best part." He paused. "Can I ask him what his intentions are with you?"

Jasper grinned beside me, while I groaned. "Dad! No!"

"Alex," Mom said reproachfully.

"All right, all right," Dad said, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"He's Dr. Cullen's son. And it's his birthday today," Cordelia interjected.

"Oh, it is?" Mom asked.

Jasper nodded, shooting her that devastating smile.

I was a teensy bit jealous.

"How is _she_ allowed to quiz him?" Dad demanded disbelievingly.

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, she's not quizzing him, she's asking him a question, and second of all, if _you _were quizzing him, he'd have legal grounds to sue you for harassment. Be nice, Dad."

"Fine," Dad grumbled, but I could see that he didn't really mind and that he saw the way I looked at Jasper.

Just then, Jules came crashing down the stairs, entering the kitchen and stopping short at the sight of Jasper. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of our linked hands, before his eyes returned to on Jasper again. They tightened in understanding, before he said, "If you _ever_ hurt my sister, I will personally break every bone in your body."

"Jules!" I said, shocked.

But Jasper sincerely replied, "I'd do it for you." My hand tightened around his, and Jules nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Then he asked Jasper, "What's your favorite sport?"

"Baseball," Jasper answered cautiously. Jules' features relaxed, and he nodded in approval, going to the freezer and getting a soda can.

"All right, he's cool," Jules decided. I rolled my eyes. Taking a cookie from Cordelia's plate, Jules walked out, ignoring her protesting noises.

"Okay, we're going to go down now," I said.

Cordelia pouted. "Why?"

"Because you're monopolizing my boyfriend!"

"Okay, but wait one second!" She grabbed Jasper's free hand and pulled him into the living room. My parents watched with amusement; I watched with incredulity. Standing stock-still for a few seconds, I gathered myself and followed them into the living room. I shook my head in disbelief at the scene before me.

Cordelia had sat Jasper down on the couch and brought a wooden chair over in front of him. She straddled the chair, leaning forward on it to gaze at Jasper intently, through hipster glasses that I wasn't sure she could see through. He was looking back at her, slight confusion etched into his face: if I didn't know him so well, I wouldn't have seen it.

Cordelia cleared her throat, before starting, in a ridiculously deep voice, "So, _Jasper_, if that's even your real name—"

"It is," I interjected.

"Quiet!" she barked at me. "I won't have any interruptions from you, young lady: you're biased in favor of the young gentleman here." My parents had now come to watch this, standing in the doorway. I spluttered, before Cordelia held up a hand, signaling for me to shut up.

"Now, _Jasper_…" She paused, thinking.

"Hale," he provided.

"Right. Jasper Hale…what college are you planning on attending, and to study what?"

"Oh God, you have _got _to be kidding me," I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"Columbia, to study history and philosophy," Jasper said smoothly. I lifted my head out of my hands to stare at him.

Cordelia nodded, before turning and whispering in her regular voice, "Is that a good thing, Daddy?"

"Yes, it's very good," Dad murmured, not taking his eyes off Jasper. Cordie nodded and turned back to Jasper, who was now looking faintly amused.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, young man," she commanded, reverting back to the James Earl Jones voice. Jasper's mouth immediately formed a straight line, and he nodded soberly.

"Now, what exactly are your plans for the future?" she asked.

I rubbed my temples, murmuring, "You have_ got_ to be kidding me."

"Any future that involves Anastasia is the one I want." Cordelia dropped the cop act and leaned forward eagerly.

"Really?" Jasper nodded.

"Really?" Dad repeated. Jasper nodded again.

"Really?" I asked dubiously.

Jasper nodded, looking at me. "Really."

I smiled at him blissfully, while my mother cooed over us. "Come along, Cordelia, let us give zem some privacy," she said. Cordelia got up, but then Dad said, "No, Cordelia, don't give them privacy." Cordelia stopped in her tracks, looking perplexedly back at Dad.

Mom sighed at him impatiently, gesturing for Cordelia. "Come wiz me upstairs, _chérie_."

"No," Dad countered. "Stick to your sister like glue." I glared at him. Cordelia looked back and forth between Mom and Dad, before exclaiming, "I'm so _confused_!"

"Cordie, go with Mom. Dad, go with them. Look, you can do this to Cordelia's future boyfriend, but not to Jasper, okay?" Dad slowly nodded in reluctant agreement, while Cordie's small nose wrinkled in confusion as she said, "Future boyfriend?"

"Mmm, several of them," I said, ruffling her hair. "You'll be a heartbreaker, sunshine." Her face scrunched up even further as she shook her head vociferously.

"I don't want to be a heartbreaker—people who break hearts are mean. Plus, I don't want a boyfriend. Boys are gross."

Jasper and I laughed, before Mom shepherded Dad and Cordelia out. We waited until they had gone upstairs before we headed downstairs. "So, come downstairs—I have the ultimate set-up."

"Set-up of what?" Jasper asked.

"Disney and Pixar movies, of course. The best of them."

"I thought that they were children's movies."

"So? It's never too late to be a child."


	18. Chapter 17: Knowing Values

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: Knowing Values**_

* * *

_**It's not hard to make decisions when you know what your values are.**_

_**— Roy Disney.**_

* * *

"All right, let's do this!" I exclaimed, bouncing down the stairs and tugging Jasper along with me. He didn't pull away, seemingly much more comfortable with close contact, and I remembered that he hadn't flinched when my little sister had dragged him away. I mulled this over, and when we were safely in the den and the light was off for the movie, I asked, "Does it not bother you anymore?"

Jasper knew what I meant. He paused, thinking about it. "Well, it doesn't _not_ bother me. But I've learned to focus on other things. If I try, sometimes your natural scent overrides the blood. And I have much more self-control than I did…say, five years ago."

I nodded, slightly relieved. I may have been dating a vampire, but that doesn't mean I didn't have _any _sense of self-preservation.

_Uh, yeah, it kinda does._

"Um, out of curiosity, what do I smell like? Scent-wise, not blood-wise."

"Like…apple blossoms and sandalwood."

I pursed my lips in thought. "Well, that's not so bad. Sounds kind of weird."

_Yeah, exactly._

"No, it's you," Jasper said. I grinned, but then he added, "So it's much worse."

I narrowed my eyes at him, playing along. I barely managed to hold it for five seconds before smiling again. I had been smiling a lot this past week, and it wasn't just because of Jasper's ability to manipulate my emotions.

"Okay, Mr. Wise-Crack, let's just watch the damn films."

"As you wish, O Mighty Queen of Comebacks."

I scowled at him.

_I knew he was your perfect match: guy gets you every time._

"Jazz."

"Anya."

I pressed my lips together, trying to think of a comeback.

"…you suck."

"But you still love me anyway."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm crazy," I mused. "That would make a nice romantic story, huh? _The Vampire and His Psychopathic Girlfriend__—__an Autobiography_."

"Well, the title's catchy," Jasper offered, the corners of his lips quirking up. "If you added a good plot summary, it'd really be a hit."

"Mmm, shoot straight to the top of every must-buy booklist in the US," I said dryly.

"Too bad its author would be in an asylum at the time."

Jasper and I stared each other out, waiting to see who would break first. My lips twitched slightly before I finally broke the façade, giggling.

_You're both insane._

Jasper smirked. "I win."

"I let you win."

"Of_ course _you did."

"I did!" I protested. Jasper nodded solemnly, but the smirk didn't leave his face. I rolled my eyes before relenting. "Okay, you won on your own."

"Yes, I did."

"Cocky jackass," I muttered, picking a random DVD off the table and turning to slot it into the player. Before I could press play, I was suddenly back on the couch. No, I was in Jasper's lap, my back against his chest, his arms tight around my waist. There was a short pause before I spoke. "You _are_…but you're _my _cocky jackass." I leaned further into Jasper's chest contentedly, and his cool lips pressed against my neck.

"My little warrior," Jasper murmured quietly, almost to himself. I turned to look at him, my expression offended. "Hey! Who're you calling 'little?'" I was kind of, maybe, ever-so-slightly little compared to him, but still pretty tall for a seventeen-year-old girl.

Jasper's lips twitched. "Most definitely not you," he promised solemnly.

"Damn straight," I agreed, reaching for the remote control to press play.

As the credits for _The Jungle Book _started rolling, I slid off Jasper's lap to sit on the couch and lean my head on his shoulder, and he slung his arm over my shoulders in turn. I pulled his arm tighter around me and leaned further into him.

I surveyed Jasper out of the corner of my eye as he watched the screen, the familiar bamboo flute playing in the background. His gaze was intently fixed on the TV, which was now crediting the animators in yellow block letters, while the village hut was replaced by the green jungle in the backdrop.

The jungle moved on briefly to the temple and then the moonlit river. "The animation is spectacular, but…is this going somewhere?" Jasper muttered to me.

I hit him lightly on his chest, and chided, "It's getting there, impatient one." The waterfall appeared on the screen, and Bagheera's voice began.

"Here we go."

Bagheera stalked onto the screen at that point, and I turned quiet. This was one of my favorite movies as a child, and even now, I couldn't wait to relive it, not to mention with the person I loved more than anything.

_I'm actually hurt._

And I care because…?

Jasper watched the screen avidly throughout the entire movie, from the encounter with Kaa to the march with the elephants to the dancing monkeys and King Louie to the constant back-and-forth between the vultures—'So what are we gonna do?' 'I don't know.' Right down to the fight with Shere Khan and Mowgli's return to the man-village.

As Bagheera and Baloo bobbed along into the distance, I turned to face Jasper properly, my expression hopeful. "Well?"

Jasper looked back at me, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness. "The animals talk."

"Yes, they do."

"And they sing."

"Yes, they do."

"And they _dance_."

"Yes, they do."

Jasper smiled. "How have I never watched this before?"

"Because you were just waiting to watch it with me."

* * *

_Wall-E_ came next, and Jasper liked him just as I did, although probably not with the same enthusiastic entrancement I held—I had a feeling that was reserved for girls only. After that, the _Toy Story_ trilogy, during which I admitted to Jasper that I absolutely adored Woody.

He had replied, "I knew it. Cowboys are way better than stupid astronauts."

I had countered, "Yeah, it seems like I have a thing for cowboys, huh?"

Jasper had looked offended. "I'm not a cowboy; I was never a cowboy! I was a soldier!"

"Did you ever wear a cowboy hat?"

"…yes."

"And did you ever ride a horse?"

"…yes."

"Good enough for me," I'd finished, causing Jasper to scowl.

But then we'd hit a snag with the next movie I had chosen.

I later banged my head on my bedroom wall multiple times in an effort to punish myself.

I had forgotten to watch Jasper's reaction to this movie, entranced as I was by it. This was not my favorite Disney tale—_The Lion King _took the crown for that—but it was, by far, my favorite romance. _A tale as old as time, a song as old as rhyme…Beauty and the Beast._

_You're such a fucking idiot._

Thanks, Eris.

_Any time, idiot._

After the movie had ended, I'd turned to look at Jasper again. His expression was tight and his eyes were stubbornly fixed on the screen. "Jazz? What's wrong?" I'd asked concernedly. He hadn't answered; he hadn't moved. My brow had furrowed, and I'd looked back at the screen, where the title had come up again.

I'd let out a long string of the choicest swearwords I knew in both English and French, letting my head fall into my hands. Jasper still hadn't moved. After a few moments, I'd lifted my head up and looked at Jasper. My hand had reached out to rest on his shoulder, but he had, almost imperceptibly, shrugged it off. I'd flinched slightly and hadn't been able to stop the searing wave of hurt that had ripped through me. Almost immediately after, a haze of calm had settled over me.

"Stop that," I'd mumbled. Jasper hadn't responded.

This was the point where I was supposed to say sorry about the movie choice. And it's completely true. Yeah, the words "I'm sorry" were the first out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you do this!"

…told you.

_Idiot._

I'd climbed onto his lap, and said, "Jazz, look at me." He'd looked _through _me. "Jasper, look at me, or I will purposely break my hand on your face."

Jasper had finally looked at me properly, a sigh escaping his lips. "See, you shouldn't even be able to say that. That you could ever break your hand on your boyfriend's face."

"Actually, that would happen with anyone; I generally tend to forget to tuck my thumb in," I'd joked weakly. Jasper hadn't smiled. I'd huffed in frustration and gestured to the TV, exclaiming, "Jasper, Belle already spent an entire movie's worth convincing Beast that he wasn't a monster. I shouldn't have to go through the same thing with you."

Jasper hadn't said anything.

"Hey," I'd said, placing my hands on either side of his face and locking eyes with him. "Jazz, come on. Be cool. Don't get all gloomy over this."

"How can I _not_ get 'all gloomy' over this?"

"Um, it's easy. Like, you know, when I get sad, I _stop _being sad and start being awesome instead. True story."

A chuckle had escaped Jasper's mouth, and he'd shaken his head in exasperation. "You are completely ridiculous."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do."

I'd smiled slightly before continuing, my voice lowered. "Listen to me. I know that you would never hurt me." Jasper still hadn't looked convinced. "Trust me on this. Look, if you actually thought you could hurt me, then why would you come back to Rochester that first week that we met? How did you not attack me then? How have you not attacked me all this time?"

"I love you," Jasper had replied instantly. "I love you too much to ever intentionally hurt you."

I'd kissed him quickly, beaming even brighter. "See? Now stop being Broody McBroody and let's watch some movies!"

Jasper had nodded in agreement, finally smiling, and then, after I had slid back onto the couch and the credits for _The Little Mermaid _had started rolling, asked, "By the way…Broody McBroody?"

"Do you prefer Cowboy?"

"Not particularly."

"…what up, Cowboy?"

As we'd watched the beginning of _The Little Mermaid_, my mind had begun to wander. Ariel was very determined to see the human world at first. She was entranced by everything in it, and every_one _in it—especially Prince Eric. He was what cinched her decision to be a human. She couldn't be without him.

Just as I couldn't be without Jasper.

But…could I do it? Could I actually become a vampire? Could I leave my family, my friends? My heart had tightened internally at the thought of never seeing my loved ones again. No, I hadn't thought I could. But then I'd thought of how it would be if I never saw _Jasper _again.

That made my decision for me.

Now I was just going to have to broach the subject to Jasper.

Oh, yeah. I was _really _looking forward to _that _conversation.

_You're awful._

"What?" Jasper asked confusedly. My eyes widened as I realized that, once again, Eris had escaped and was terrorizing the village.

_Hey!_

"Um," I started, wildly searching for a reason to explain to Jasper why I was saying "you're awful" when I had spent so much time convincing him how amazing he was. My eyes landed on the screen, where Ursula was bargaining with Ariel. "Her!" I said, pointing at the plump, purple witch-octopus hybrid. "Yeah, she's awful to Ariel. And, you know, I love Ariel." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, because…you know, we redheads have to stick together."

"Right."

"It's true!"

"Okay."

_You should have just told him about me._

Hell to the fucking no.

_Hell to the fucking yes. He should know what he's letting himself in for._

But what if he said no? What if I had to stay human? What if…no, _when_ I died before Jasper…an undeniable sadness swept through me at the mere thought of not being with him.

Jasper felt it and turned to look at me. "Are you all right?"

I lied. Of course. "Yeah, I'm just…this part always makes me really sad. But it's sweet, huh? She's giving up everything she knows. Just…shows how much she loves him." I inhaled slightly, blinking hard. "Yeah, like I said, sweet."

"Mmm," Jasper agreed, but his expression was contemplative. I was sure that he had picked up on my unintended double-meaning. But he didn't bring it up. We continued watching quietly, but his arm drew tighter around me.

_Yeah, because avoiding things is _totally_ healthy in a relationship._

Shut up. I'll talk about it when I talk about it.

_Okay…_

Buzz off. I don't need to explain myself to you.

_I'm not a bee. And I never said you needed to explain yourself. You don't owe me an explanation._

…so you're not judging me?

_Oh, sweetie, I'm judging you nine ways to Sunday, but you don't owe me an explanation._

Ugh, stupid ALT…

_Quit calling me that, would ya?_

Not a snowball's chance in hell.

I was so absorbed by Jasper's potential reaction to my decision to become a vampire that I hadn't-quite-yet-but-would-most-definitely-soon-re veal that I didn't notice when the film ended.

"So, what's next?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

I blinked and shifted. "Huh?" I looked at the screen. "It's over?"

"Yes," Jasper said, looking at me oddly. "Darlin', are you sure you're all right?"

I grinned at him. "Never been better. Just a little tired. So, what's next?"

"Let's see…_Finding Nemo_?"

I gasped in excitement. "Yay!"

_Finding Nemo _was just so heartwarming and funny, I couldn't help having my eyes glued to the screen. "Who do you like most so far?" I questioned idly, about thirty minutes in. Jasper thought about it, before saying, "Dory."

"Ditto."

After a few minutes, Jasper asked, his voice casual, "So, do you think these sharks will stay vegetarian?"

I paused, looking at him through my peripherals. His face was blank and his eyes were fixed on the shark Bruce. I didn't know how to answer; I knew that Bruce would lose control. "No; I think that the_ shark_ will lose control," I carefully answered, watching his face, gauging his reaction. There was none.

As Dory got the paper cut, I leaned my head back on Jasper's chest. "Don't freak out, and don't go all Broody McBroody over this, okay?" I felt him nod, and we both relaxed.

But then, as Bruce started chasing Marvin and Dory, I felt Jasper tense up, and I lightly knocked my head against his chest. Jasper looked down at me, a small frown on his face. I raised one eyebrow silently at him, and his eyes turned curious. "How could you tell?"

"I know you, Hale." I curled my fingers into the soft material of his sweater, before saying quietly, "I trust you, too."

"You shouldn't," Jasper said dryly.

I frowned up at him. "Don't even. You know I trust you." I sighed. "Look, you know how I said when I get sad, I stop, and start being awesome instead?" Jasper nodded, his lips quirking up slightly. "Well, that doesn't work with you. If you get sad, so do I." I rested a hand against his cheek, and he didn't pull away. "I didn't realize that the movies would get to you like this. I'm sorry."

Jasper frowned at me. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. This isn't your fault."

"Do you want me to stop the marathon?" My eyes flickered to the screen, where the shoal of silver fish was mocking Marvin. I couldn't stop a small laugh from bubbling through my lips.

Jasper's eyes flicked to the TV, and his lips pressed together to stop his laugh from coming through. "You know what? Let's finish it."

"Really?"

"Yes. If I put aside the many, many references to monsters—"

"Which you are not."

He looked at me, and I looked right back, a determined set to my jaw and an eyebrow quirked, silently daring him to try it.

"Which I am not—"

I grinned.

"—then it doesn't matter so much. Besides, if I went another day without seein' _The Lion King_, I don't think you would be able to take it."

I snorted in amusement, and nodded. "True. My head will probably explode."

"And what a waste of a pretty head."

"Thanks, but you have to stop with all the compliments."

"Why?"

"Well, if you keep going, we can forget _The Lion King_—my head might just explode from an overinflated ego." Jasper laughed, and so did I. The tension was completely gone now, and I was happy for it.

_Finding Nemo _finished soon, and _Peter Pan _came next.

"I feel like you chose these movies on purpose," Jasper commented.

"Okay, first of all, this is a brilliant selection of timeless Disney classics. Second of all, why would you think that?"

"_Beauty and the Beast _is self-explanatory. _The Little Mermaid _is about two people from different worlds findin' love. _Finding Nemo _has vegetarian sharks that make friends with the little fish, and _Peter Pan _is about a boy who never grows up. I'm sensing a theme here."

I considered his statement before nodding in agreement. "I guess you have a point there. But still, you just wait until we get to _The Lion King. _I'm telling you right now, Hale, not one part of that has anything to do with your life. It is purely itself and—" I stopped.

"What?"

"I'm not saying any more."

"Why not?"

"If I build your mind up to expect the most amazing thing ever, then you will watch it being pre-amazed. Once you are pre-amazed, you cannot be re-amazed. See my logic here?"

_No._

"No, I won't ruin it for you," I continued.

"But you've already told me that it's the most amazin' thing ever."

"…crap. Well, you'll just have to forget. I _will _you to forget." I put my fingers to my temples and rotated them, scrunching my eyes up in mock effort.

_Want me to step in?_

No…no, that's okay.

_Sure._

I opened my eyes to see Jasper's lips twitching with suppressed laughter. I pouted at him. "You offend me with your mocking attitude, sir. Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman or something?"

"Or something, for sure." Jasper grinned. I rolled my eyes, turning my head to press my lips to his collarbone. "Oh, this is a good bit!" I told him excitedly, gesturing to the screen.

"_Well, all right, if you say you're a codfish_," Peter Pan bargained.

Hook reluctantly muttered, "_I'm a codfish._"

"_Louder!_"

"_I'm a codfish!_"

"_Hurray! Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish! Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish!_" the children sang in delight.

"_All right, Hook, you're free to go, and never return._" Peter turned his back to go to the children.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Why?" Jasper queried.

"Rule number one: don't turn your back on your enemy! Jeez, these people…" I muttered. Jasper gave me an odd look; a mixture of curiosity and pride. I grinned at him as Hook slit open his bindings and stalked toward Pan, an evil grin on his face. "See, you'll never have to worry about me. _I _can take care of myself."

"I'll take your word for it, but it doesn't mean I won't stop worrying."

"You're wasting your time."

"Would you stop worrying if it was me?"

I frowned immediately at the thought of anyone daring to even _try _to hurt Jasper. "Okay, I see your point."

_You know, if you were a vampire, you wouldn't have to worry so much about Jasper being hurt. You would be this badass vamp chick who could stop them with one finger. Or with me. Yeah…'cause I'm just that awesome. I stop raging vampires in their tracks. Oh, yeah._

What the hell are you _talking _about?

_I'm _saying, _talk to him!_

No!

_Talk to him!_

No!

_T to the A to the L to the K to the TALK-TO-HIM! Let me hear you, people!_

Okay, a) there're no others around, b) shut up and c) _NO!_

_Talk-to-him-whoo!-Talk-to-him-whoo!-Talk-to-him-wh oo!-Talk-to—_

"Okay!" I burst out.

Jasper turned to face me, an inquiring look fixed on his face. "Yes?" Poor guy. I was confusing the crap out of him.

"The vampire and his psychopathic girlfriend" _is right._

I pressed the pause button on the remote control, before turning to face Jasper. "We seriously have to talk."

"About what?" Jasper still looked bewildered.

_You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea._

You have _got _to be kidding me.

_What if he hates it? What if he wants you to be human? What if you become a vampire and then _you _want to be human? You see how your plan is full of holes?_

It's _your_ plan!

_Can you really leave your humanity behind? Your family? Your friends?_

For a second, my eyes flickered to the corkboard hanging on the wall behind the pool table. It was quite large, but still completely full of snapshots and Post-It notes and thumb tacks. My gaze shifted from photo to photo: a fourteen-year-old Spencer sticking his tongue out for the camera, Cece and Oliver kissing at a summer barbeque, me last winter grinning from underneath a faux-fur hat, my cheeks pink with cold and my eyes sparkling with amusement.

But then I looked at Jasper. His golden eyes were fixed on my face. To anyone else, he would have seemed merely curious, but I saw the carefully hidden worry in his eyes.

And in that second, I knew for certain that I would say anything, do anything, _be_ anything to be with Jasper.

"About my mortality."


	19. Chapter 18: Forever Inscribed

**Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen: Forever Inscribed**_

* * *

_**Love is not written on paper, for there it can be erased, nor etched in stone, for it can be broken. But, it is inscribed on a heart, and there it will remain forever.**_

_**― Anonymous.**_

* * *

Jasper tensed immediately. "What about it?"

I bit my lip. Clearly this wasn't going to be easy.

_No shit._

"Look, I couldn't care less about it now, of course, but my being human will eventually make a difference."

"Why should it?" His eyes were fixed on a spot on the wall behind me, refusing to meet my own.

I sighed. "Jasper, you're _immortal_."

"So?"

"_So_, you're going to stay nineteen forever, but like it or not, I will get older. I've only got a couple of years left to catch up with you."

Jasper scoffed.

"You know what I mean."

"It doesn't make a difference."

"Look, it's fine now, but what happens in thirty years? Or fifty?

"I would still love you just as I do now," Jasper said fiercely, his eyes finally snapping back to mine. They were filled with nothing but sincerity. "If you think that what I feel for you could be swayed by something as inconsequential as your _looks_—" He broke off, frowning heavily.

I took one of his hands in mine, and he didn't pull away. I took this as a good sign. "Of course I don't. But, you've got to admit, my looks play a small part. What if I had five eyes, or, I don't know, tentacles? Would you still have fallen for me then?" I joked.

_Whoa…mental pictures. You've got a fucked up imagination, dude._

"You'd be surprised," he muttered, but cracked a small smile.

"Hmm. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or freaked out by your aesthetic preferences."

"You should be flattered, of course."

I grinned at him, but then I sobered, remembering that we were in the middle of a serious discussion. Jasper's smile faded away, evidently remembering the same thing.

"Never mind the…tentacles. Anya…I have spent over fifty years around my family, feeling what they feel all the time. Almost all of them, at one time or another, have regretted this life, wished they were still human. Rosalie envies you that, you know."

"Rosalie envies _me_?" I asked curiously. Despite Jasper's willingness to answer most of my questions (which mainly revolved around what he could remember of his human life. What? I was a history fanatic), he had studiously avoided the topic of Rosalie, and I definitely wasn't going to bring her up any time soon. "We are talking about the same Rosalie here, right? Your sister, Emmett's girlfriend—I mean wife"—that would take some getting used to. Emmett and Rosalie were _married_—"who can death-glare like nobody's business and hates me with every fiber of her being? That Rosalie?"

"Yes, that Rosalie."

"So Rosalie envies…me. _Me_." I was still confused, and with good reason.

_Yeah. Rosalie's pretty smokin'. Why would she envy _you_, of all people?_

Way to boost my self-esteem, Eris.

Then I remembered the second part of Jasper's sentence. "Rosalie wants to be human. But why does she hate me? I can't exactly help my species."

Jasper sighed. "Remember Alice's gift?"

"Sure. Precognition, but the visions change with the decisions being made—" I cut off, eyes widening in realization. "Alice saw me…"

"Becoming one of us," Jasper finished, closing his eyes briefly, but not before I could see the pain in them. My brows drew together. "When?"

"_That _one was last week. But she's been seeing you and me together for quite a while—since our first day at the school. She felt she needed to tell me, but the family overheard, and, well…it didn't exactly put Rose in the best of moods."

_I can definitely say that _that's_ the understatement of the century, and we're only eleven years in._

I sighed quietly, casting my eyes downward to my fingers, still entwined with Jasper's. "She doesn't like the choice I'm making."

"What you don't understand is that Rosalie didn't choose this life. The circumstances of her turning were very…well, that's not my story to tell." I frowned slightly at that, but didn't press it. "She would give anything to be human again, and you wanting to be a vampire…she wouldn't be thrilled. At least before, it was nothing more than a vision, but now…"

"It's just that this isn't some random, spur-of-the-moment decision, Jasper. I want to be with you forever, but I do have a life limit," I said gently. "You can try and protect me all you want, but you can't stop death, unless…"

Jasper's features twisted in distress. "But, to go through the pain of turning, just to spend an eternity like _this_? No, you can't."

My eyebrows rose slightly. "Jasper," I started. "I know you love me, and I love you too, more than anything. But I'm telling you right now, hell will freeze over before you start making _my_ damn decisions for me. Okay?"

_Oh, _snap_. You tell him, girl._

Jasper nodded, his expression contrite. In an unexpected move, he pulled me closer and pressed his smooth lips to my forehead. I sighed quietly, leaning in to his touch. "Sorry," he said ruefully.

"It's cool. I don't mind that much. But you know I wouldn't even consider becoming one of you if you actually didn't want me to be with you." My throat tightened at the thought. I let his hand go and slid off the couch, bringing my knees up to my chest and leaning my head against his legs, wrapping my arms around my own.

"I do want you to be with me."

I twisted my head to stare up at him incredulously. "Then what the hell are we even arguing about?"

Jasper slid down to sit on the carpet with me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Eternity is a very long time, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "No kidding." Then I turned my head to look at him properly, an idea seeping into my mind. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Hale, but are you implying that I'm going to get _bored_ of eternity with you?"

Jasper's silence was answer enough. And my elbow to his stomach was also answer enough.

My yelp of pain kind of took away from the whole effect, though.

_You need to work on this whole "being tough" thing if you're going to go around trying to injure vampires all the time._

Jasper immediately took my arm, rolling up my sleeve and turning it over in search of a bruise. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged, taking it out of his hands and experimentally flexed it. A slight twinge of discomfort, but otherwise nothing. "I'm fine."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You can't help that you're toned eno—" I stopped, eyes wide. "I mean, that you have a rock-hard stoma—I mean abs—I—uh—fuck!"

_You're an idiot._

Jasper's eyes were sparkling with amusement and his lips were twitching in an effort to compress his laughter. "Is that your roundabout way of telling me I'm good-looking?" he asked amusedly.

I scowled at him. "Shut up." Then I turned serious. "Are you so _very_ set against the idea of me becoming an immortal?" Jasper hesitated, and that was all I needed. "You're not. I know you're not. Ha!"

Jasper's eyes darkened slightly, and his lips formed a smirk. "So, you're absolutely ready to become a vampire?"

"Of course!"

"If I were to bite you now, for example…you would be fine?"

"Go ahead," I said confidently, calling his bluff.

Jasper moved closer to me, head dipping lower as one hand brushed away the curls at the side of my neck with a feather-light touch. A tremor passed through me, and not from the cold. His lips lightly skimmed my throat, before parting slightly. I held my breath, eyes wide with surprise.

_Damn, is this actually happening?_

Exhaling quietly—a cool breath of air against my collarbone—Jasper placed a kiss at my neck before moving back.

_Clearly not._

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well? What're you waiting for?"

"Right here? Right now? With your family right upstairs?"

"Ah." I thought for a few seconds. "Okay, whisk me away to the forest and _then _do it."

Jasper's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Of course I'm joking. But then when do you want to do it? How do you want to? I just…Christ, I'm actually _planning_ this."

"Do we have to discuss this now?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm not letting you wriggle out of it now, otherwise I'll never get you to commit. 'Sides, if we get it over with now, I won't call you out on it later."

"Fine." Jasper sighed. "Do you…I mean, would you rather that I…?"

I grasped what he was trying to say immediately. "I'd like you to do it, but if you can't, then I'd understand." He smiled at me, relieved.

"When, though?"

Jasper's brows drew together slightly. "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation," he muttered. "But, if you insist…give me five years."

"_Five? _You want to wait until I'm _twenty-two_?"

"Twenty-two isn't that bad."

"Says the eternal teen," I grumbled.

"Physically, you'd only be three years older than me."

"Why do you want to wait that long anyway?"

Jasper sighed. "Do you remember what I told you about newborns?"

I did. During the first couple of days of our relationship, I had asked Jasper about vampires in general as a species. He had filled me in on the basics: more strength, more speed, more beauty and so on. I already knew about the animal blood, the virtual indestructibility, and the sparkling skin which, after marveling at the beauty of, I had laughed about for a _very _long time.

_To Jasper's credit, he did take it like a man._

Mmm. Shame I can't say the same about Emmett.

Then Jasper had filled me in on newborns. I had seen a different side to him then: not Jasper Hale, overprotective boyfriend who would do whatever it took to keep me safe, but Major Whitlock, shrewd soldier who would do whatever it took to win the battle.

_Kind of a turn-on, huh?_

Yes. No! Maybe…shut up.

"_A newborn is a vampire in the first stages of its life, called as such until about the first year mark of its turning," _Jasper had started, his voice and eyes distant as his face closed off to me. _"They are much like us in appearance, except the red eyes. The eyes are brighter in the beginning than at any other stage in our…existences, due to the blood still remaining in our systems. That's also why newborns are__—__physically__—__exceptionally powerful, being much stronger and faster than older vampires because of the lingering blood. It takes a while for the venom to completely consume the blood, you see._

"_The mental state of a newborn, however, is completely different. Their mindsets are savage and…animalistic. The thirst for blood takes precedence over everything else. The newborn would need to feed as much as possible to try and curb it. Because of this single focus, newborns are often violent and uncontrollable. The fire in the throat would push one to kill__—h__unting instincts take over entirely. Blood is all that matters."_

Blood is all that matters.

"Yeah, I remember," I said.

"If you were to turn right now, you wouldn't regain control of yourself for a very long time. And I don't want you to miss out on human experiences."

"What, like getting drunk? You want me to get drunk?"

"If that's a part of the college experience, then…I suppose it can't hurt." He shrugged, grimacing slightly.

"Best boyfriend ever!" I declared, grinning at him.

"But what I meant was more along the lines of going to college…dancing." My eyes widened.

"Bellaire," I recalled.

Thinking, I weighed the pros against the cons. Con: I wouldn't be able to start my eternity with Jasper for a long time. Pros: I could stay with my family and friends for a while; I could prepare myself to become a vampire; I could go to college and live out my lifelong dream. All this before starting an eternity with Jasper. It would be the best eternity as well, I was sure of that.

If it was anyone else, I would probably have reconciled myself to death, his or mine. I would have thought that living forever would be tedious and pointless. But with Jasper, everything was different. _We_ were different. No measure of time could ever be long enough. Our lives were like two flowers, stems intertwined. Cut one and both died. One would not—_could_ not—exist without the other. I could not go on without him; he could not go on without me.

_Eternity: infinite or unending time; a state to which time has no application; timelessness._

Forever. Now that I actually thought about it, it seemed sort of hard to wrap my head around, but at the same time it made absolute sense. This kind of love was incredibly rare, I knew that much. Most people settled, chose the best option. Some of those people never fell in love. Some did, over time. Some loved others, others that they couldn't have.

And there was another kind of love; one that nothing could end, not even death. What my parents had couldn't end. What Cece and Oliver had couldn't end. What Jules and Harper had—though I didn't like to admit it—couldn't end. What Carlisle and Esme had; what Edward and Bella had; what Alice and Matthew had; what Rosalie and Emmett had. None of that could end. None of that _would _end.

What Jasper and I had would never end.

It seemed outrageously greedy; so much more happiness than any one person could ever hope to have. The scales were tipped so far in my favor that they were overflowing. All the odds pointed to it being too good to be true. If I were the martyr type, I would be doubting myself every step of the way. As it was, however, I could not bring myself to question my overwhelming luck in finding Jasper.

Nineteen and twenty-two weren't so very far apart, anyway. This _was_ the twenty-first century, after all. It wouldn't make that much of a difference. And as long as we were together, who cared about a few years?

_Exactly. Put it off for another decade or so, I think you might be in the age range of a cougar._

Ha-fucking-ha…no.

_Aw._

"Okay. Why not? You're right—twenty-two isn't that bad."

"You mean it?" Jasper's eyes lit up, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. Besides, if I have five years, I'm sure to grow taller, don't you think?" I joked. "I'm kind of tired being a shrimp next to you."

"Yes. If you put your mind to it, and eat all your vegetables, I'm sure you'll shoot right up."

"Don't toy with my hopes, Blondie," I warned. Jasper laughed.

Unexpectedly, my eyelids started drooping. I forced them apart, and queried, "What time is it?"

Jasper checked the Rolex on his wrist. When I'd first seen it—in the first few days of our friendship—I'd liked it, but had wondered why he'd waste so much money on a watch. He had then explained that Alice refused to let them wear anything that wasn't first-class. I hadn't been surprised. Once I had learned about their supernatural natures, it made more sense how much money could be saved over centuries.

After that, I'd felt less guilty about the charm bracelet.

_Gold-digger._

Hey!

_Sorry. That crossed the line._

Eris, that was so far past the line, the line is a speck in the distance.

_Sorry._

"Five to two."

"In the morning?!" I gasped, shooting upright. "Why didn't anyone come send me to bed?"

"They're all sleeping," Jasper answered promptly.

"Okay, I guess I should too…but we didn't finish the marathon! Let's see…meh, you can watch the others another time, but so help me God, you are not spending another night without having experienced the wonders of _The Lion King_."

Jasper smiled. "Your wish, my command."

I reached over for the DVD, only to find it gone. In my peripheral vision, I saw a blur of blue and gold. My eyes flicked to the screen to see the beginning credits rolling, back to the table to see _Peter Pan _back in its case and over to my shoulder, which Jasper's arm was over, my warm body nestled against his cold one and his eyes fixed on the screen.

_Now that's just showing off._

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Now that's just showing off."

_That's what I said!_

That's what I thought.

_Ah, I get it. After all, great minds think alike._

Yours isn't that great.

_Is too._

Jasper just shrugged, his full lips quirking at the side in a half-smile. I studied his seemingly innocent face, before sighing, leaning forward to press my lips lightly to his.

"I love you," I told him, laying my head on his chest.

"And I love you. Always."

"Always," I agreed, bringing my legs closer to me and pulling Jasper's arm further over my shoulder.

* * *

Sometime later, when the most awesome movie of all time ended, I twisted my head up to look at Jasper. "Well? Did you like it?" I asked. "Oh, and just so you know, the entire future of our relationship depends on the way you answer this. But no pressure or anything," I added sweetly, stifling a yawn. Damn, I was tired.

"Well, it's a good thing I liked it then."

"You did? Really? What did you like best?" I demanded eagerly.

"Just about anything that involved the meerkat and the warthog." He grinned, his face taking on a boyish quality.

"Yeah, those two are a crack-up," I agreed.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you like these movies so much."

I shrugged. "They sing, they dance, they warm our hearts."

"Is there more to it than that?"

I paused. "Sort of. I mean, you obviously needed to see these—the foundation of every childhood, dude. Loving family and Disney movies. But, I guess I just…with all this stuff going on—not just the whole learning-to-deal-with-the-supernatural-world, but the idea of college, of moving to France, of leaving everyone behind…it's just a lot to cope with. I just wanted to feel like a kid again, y'know? Without having any responsibilities."

I glanced at him. "You probably think I'm insane now, huh? Wanting to be a kid again."

"No," Jasper disagreed quietly, his voice a mere whisper. "I think you're incredible."

I squeezed his hand, my heart swelling with love for him.

"Besides," he added. "If I haven't thought you insane by now, I never will." I laughed softly at the irony of his words.

_You say that now, buddy-boy, but just you wait 'til you hear about me._

"You never know. I might just surprise you," I told him.

"Mmm, I can believe that."

I unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn against his chest, but his sensitive hearing picked up on it immediately. "You need to sleep," Jasper murmured, his cool breath tickling my forehead.

"Aw." I pouted, lifting my head. "Can't I stay with you?" I asked, gazing at him with purposely widened eyes and trailing a finger over his lips.

_You're unfair._

It's an unfair world.

True to form, Jasper's eyes darkened before he closed them and inhaled, his breath ragged. "You are the most dangerous creature I have ever had the fortune to meet."

I smiled at him. "You're sweet." Then a wave of sleepiness crashed over me, making me feel as if there was nothing I'd rather do than go upstairs, slide into my bed and curl up under the covers.

I shot a weak glare at Jasper. "Quit that."

"I'll take you upstairs," he decided. I nodded against his chest, not bothering to argue any more.

I only had one request. "Human speed, please."

I felt him nod above me. "All right."

Standing up, he gently lifted me into his arms: one under my knees, the other supporting my back. My head lolled back against his chest. Raising myself slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. In response, he tightened his arms around me.

"Bridal style?" I murmured, my words barely coherent, but I was sure Jasper would understand. "Getting a little bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

He laughed quietly. "We'll get there eventually. Might as well start practicing."

As he carried me upstairs, his footsteps silent as the night, my eyes widened, my lethargic mind trying to sift through the fatigue in order to comprehend what he had just said.

_Did he just…_

"Did you just propose to me?" I mumbled in confusion.

"Not exactly. When I propose to you, I'm planning on something more romantic than saying it offhand while you're half-asleep in my arms."

What the…

_When, not if…_

_I hear wedding bells!_

No, you don't. Shoo.

"Hmm…I think I'm going to forget this in the morning," I mused drowsily, as Jasper pulled back the covers with one hand, his other effortlessly supporting me.

"Good," he said wryly, gently lowering me onto the bed. My arms stayed locked around his neck. He looked at me reproachfully, but couldn't stop the glint of amusement from appearing in his eyes. "You need to sleep."

"I need _you_," I countered, pulling him down with me. He could have easily broken away, but instead he slid onto the bed beside me. Good thing mine was a double.

"All right. I need to go now," Jasper said. He kissed my head.

"No, wait," I burst out, a notion forming in my head. He looked at me in confusion. "Don't leave," I elaborated. "Stay with me. Just for tonight."

He sighed. "I don't think that I would be able to control myself staying in the same room as you for one night."

"I thought you hunted last night," I said skeptically.

"Not your blood." He looked at me meaningfully.

_And it will click in three, two, one—_

"_Oh_," I breathed, a warm, tingly feeling shooting through me. "Sorry."

"You can't help it," he said ruefully.

"Okay, well, I won't…initiate anything, I promise. I just want you to be near me."

Jasper looked at me uncertainly. A battle was clearly raging inside him.

"Please," I added softly, fighting my tiredness to keep my eyes open. I kept them open long enough to see Jasper move back to the bed. He slipped under the covers and drew me to him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm violating my parents' trust in me," I thought aloud.

"How so?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that at some point in the last couple of years, I promised them that I wouldn't have a boy in my room 'til I was eighteen, at least."

"Well, you could argue that I'm not exactly a boy," he pointed out.

I laughed quietly. "Mmm, I'll get right on that. Tomorrow. Today. Whatever. After I've slept, anyway."

I nestled closer to him, throwing an arm over his waist. "Will you talk to me?"

"I thought we're trying to get you to go to sleep."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be anything specific. And I'm not going to answer anyway. I just like the sound of your voice."

"All right. I'll talk until you fall asleep."

He started to whisper to me in that smooth, husky voice I loved so much. I don't remember what he talked about—nothing especially important. What I remember is how his arms held me close; how, every once in a while, his silken fingers moved up from my side to trace my features; how he smelled intoxicatingly fresh and spicy and woodsy all at the same time.

The last thing I remember him saying is that he'd do anything for me, before I slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 19: Spiritual Affinity

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty: Spiritual Affinity**_

* * *

**_It is wrong to think that love comes from long companionship and persevering courtship. Love is the offspring of spiritual affinity and unless that affinity is created in a moment, it will not be created for years or even generations._**

**_— Khalil Gibran._**

* * *

I stirred slowly, immediately realizing that I was colder than usual. I could feel my fingers clutching at something softer than my duvet covers. As I grew more alert, bits and pieces of last night started filtering through to me.

_"I can't believe we're actually having this conversation…but, if you insist…give me five years."_

_"Okay…twenty-two isn't that bad."_

_"Bridal style? Getting a little bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"_

_"We'll get there eventually; might as well start practicing." _

_"No, wait…Don't leave. Stay with me. Just for tonight… Please," I added softly, fighting my tiredness to keep my eyes open. I kept them open long enough to see Jasper move back to the bed._

_"Will you talk to me?"_

_"I thought we're trying to get you to go to sleep."_

_"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be anything specific. And I'm not going to answer anyway. I just like the sound of your voice."_

_"…I'll talk until you fall asleep."_

As if on cue, a silken voice whispered in my ear. "Good morning." I opened my eyes to see Jasper smiling at me.

"Is it?" I asked groggily, sleepily smiling back and stretching my limbs out. "What, is it sunny for once?"

"Not especially, but it's good to know your happiness depends on the sun. The next chance I get, I'm whisking you off to the Sahara."

"Have you actually _been_ to the Sahara?" I asked curiously, lifting my head off of Jasper's chest and pushing myself up to lean against the headboard.

"Yes, I have. Once you've been around for a century and a half, you tend to get tired of staying in one place. It was Emmett's idea, though. Something about wrestling a crocodile."

"Did he win?" I inquired, now fully awake.

Jasper grinned. "Of course. The crocodile did put up a bit of a fight, though."

"I'd imagine." A picture suddenly flashed through my mind of Emmett wrapped around a crocodile, and I laughed. "You didn't drink from it, then?"

He made a face. "Absolutely not. Cold blood is disgusting."

_Duh, Ana. Jeez, how did you not know that?_

"I'll bet. Damned reptiles." I scrunched my nose up in mock disgust. "So, what's happening today?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme _have_ been waiting to meet you…" he reminded me.

My eyes widened. I was meeting his parents today.

_Meet the parents…insert scary music here._

…_no scary music? Okay, I'll sub. Dun-dun-duuuuuunnnnnn!_

"I'm meeting your parents," I stated flatly. Then again: "I'm meeting your parents?!" Followed by: "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!"

I jumped out of bed, and glancing down at my crumpled blouse and jeans, I groaned in disgust. "Ugh. I need to change. And brush. And have a shower. How did you not cringe away from me?" I demanded.

_God only knows._

Jasper opened his mouth to answer, but I didn't even wait for him. Instead, I sprinted to my bathroom, squeezed the toothpaste onto my brush and cleaned my teeth in a manner that would put the quickest and most hygienic person on Planet Earth to shame. After rinsing with the mouthwash, I spat it out, splashed my face with water, and ran back into my bedroom, where I started pulling out shirts and jeans and dresses and skirts and hats, trying to find something that wasn't completely inappropriate to meet my boyfriend's parents in.

_So nothing._

"Too short…too casual…too weird…too low cut—wait, that's Harper's!" I threw it over my shoulder, followed by several more items of clothing that were entirely out of the question.

"What about this?"

I turned around and started in surprise.

All the clothes I had flung across the room were folded in tidy piles on the far side of my now neatly made bed. On the side closer to me, Jasper had left a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a belted camel-colored trench coat that fell to just below my hips next to a silvery-gray knit sweater with long sleeves and a fringed cowl neck. I walked over to the bed and scissored a fold of the sweater's material between my fingers. It was soft and woolen, perfect for the blustering cold of November. "And I can wear my gray boots," I muttered subconsciously.

My head jerked up. "How did you do this?" I eyed Jasper with no small amount of curiosity. No guy I knew could put an outfit together like that, even one as simple as this.

_Damien could._

Damien's gay. Jasper isn't.

_Maybe he's a metro._

Good point.

"Are you a metrosexual?"

"A what?"

"A straight guy who cares more about his clothes and appearance than is usual."

"Oh. No, I'm not that."

"Then what?"

"Being around Alice for sixty-three years has had quite a large influence on the way I think of clothes," Jasper answered, slightly disgruntled.

"You hate fashion, don't you?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, _hate _is such a strong word…loathe or detest, perhaps."

Laughter bubbled through my lips. "Okay, I get your point. I've got to have a shower now. Be back in ten." I fingered a lock of red hair, before saying, "Make it twenty—I need to wash my hair."

"I'll time you to the second," he said solemnly. I laughed and kissed him quickly, before heading back to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on, I quickly stripped and stepped in, letting the hot water pour over me. Squeezing the apple blossom shampoo into my hair and attacking the tangled curls vigorously with my fingers, I thought about how today might go. I was meeting not only Jasper's parents, but probably the rest of his family. Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella would be there too, which reassured me a little. I had met Rosalie before—sort of, once—but that wasn't exactly a reassuring experience, so I ruled her out.

Washing the shampoo out and smothering my head with the matching conditioner, I counted. That meant I was meeting Carlisle, Esme, Matthew, Jacob and Nessie for the very first time. Five members of the family that meant so much to Jasper.

Yeah, that didn't make me nervous at all.

Rinsing the conditioner out, I lathered my body with soap. Clean, clean, clean.

_Are you turning OCD or something?_

No, I just like to be clean. Is that such a fucking crime?!

_Christ, I thought being on the pill calmed your mood swings down._

Shut up.

Getting out of the shower, I pulled a towel from the rack and dried myself, before wrapping it around my body in a tight, fluffy cocoon. Switching the hairdryer on, I directed the gusts of hot air at my damp curls while assaulting aforementioned curls with a brush.

When my hair was reasonably dry and tame, I turned the hairdryer off, pulled the towel tighter around myself and strode back to my bedroom, where I stopped and quirked an eyebrow at Jasper.

"Eighteen minutes and twenty-three seconds."

"I'll take your word for it."

I waited. He took the hint.

_Hint's pretty obvious. I don't care if he _is _your true love or whatever; you've known him less than three months. No changing in front of him._

I know! Jeez, what are you, my mom?

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to do that. I can make it."

"I insist." He smiled at me disarmingly, before leaving the room speedily—vampire-speedily.

Well, to his credit, he didn't let his eyes wander down once.

_Maybe he did, and you were too slow to notice._

I'm going to ignore that.

I put on a fresh set of underwear before stepping into the jeans, pulling on a pair of black socks and drawing the sweater over my head. Tugging the brush through my hair a couple more times before deciding to leave it loosely curling past my shoulders, I surveyed myself in the floor-length mirror. I looked decent; pretty enough, demure enough, but just the tiniest bit drab, a fact that would be emphasized by the gray boots. I would hardly call myself drab, and I didn't want to give them the wrong impression.

_Wrong impressions of you are good. It'll keep them from knowing that you're Satan's partner-in-crime._

I thought for a few moments, before moving towards my "winter" box and drawing out a dark red, knitted beret with matching leather gloves. Once I had shoved the gloves in the coat pockets and adjusted the beanie to sit properly on my head, I added a silver watch to my left wrist and a thin red macramé bracelet to my right. After adding a little lip-gloss, I grinned at my newly brightened appearance. Much better.

_Sure. Choose the color of the devil to accessorize._

My _hair_ is red.

_Exactly, sweetie. Exactly._

Ugh.

Picking the coat up and slinging it over one arm, and shoving my phone into my jean pocket, I closed my bedroom door and headed downstairs, stopping short at the unmistakable smell of pancakes—buttermilk pancakes with blueberries. A smile crept onto my face as I entered the kitchen to see Jasper standing in front of the stove, looking oddly at ease as he flipped a pancake on the griddle, his sleeves rolled up. I realized that he was wearing a different outfit: a dark green sweater and black pants. He must've gone home to change while I was in the shower.

Damn, I envied that speed.

_Envy is one of the seven deadly sins._

Yes, I get it—I'm awful.

_Took you long enough._

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling once on the spot. Jasper looked over his shoulder and stared at me for a long moment.

"Well?"

"I'm searching for the right words."

I waved a hand in the air dismissively. "You're a vampire. You don't need to search _that _long."

"Unfairly lovely," he decided, turning back to the pancake. I smiled, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

_Fishing for compliments, are we?_

Not really.

_Oh yeah?_

…maybe a little.

_Vanity, thy name is Anastasia._

Hey, I'm only human. Excuse me if I like being told I'm pretty.

_I won't. Hmph._

"I thought I said you didn't have to," I mock-scolded him, gesturing to the pancake.

"I wanted to. But if you don't _want _them…" Jasper trailed off, turning his head slightly so I saw the smirk on his lips.

I removed my arms from his waist, holding them up in surrender. "Hey, no complaints here."

Jasper smiled, before adding the pancake to a perfectly browned stack at the side that I hadn't noticed before. He turned the stove off and offered me the plate. "Breakfast, my lady," he quipped.

"Thank you, kind sir," I retorted, playing along. I took the plate from him and, dumping my coat on a chair and grabbing a fork, sat down at the table and starting eating. Jasper joined me at the table, watching in amusement as I devoured the pancakes. I had finished two and started in on my third before I realized that I wasn't being such a good hostess. "Can I get you anything?" I queried, fork poised in mid-air.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Anya." I shrugged and continued eating. His loss—these pancakes were incredible. "When did you learn to cook?"

"Watching Esme. She cooks a lot—mainly for Jacob. He eats every meal like it's his last." He looked quite disgusted, and I giggled. Finishing the last pancake, I dumped my plate and fork in the dishwasher and quickly gulped down a glass of water. Turning, I saw that Jasper had wandered through to the living room and was looking at some photos on the walls and the mantelpiece.

I picked my coat up and slung it over the railing before following him. Jasper was looking at a photo of my cousins, my siblings and I in the South of France a couple of summers ago. Both sides of my family got along well, so Millie and Dylan came with us whenever we went to France, and Lucas, Remy and Gabrielle were always up for a trip to England. I studied the photo. I had seen all these pictures so many times, I never really _looked_ at them.

Examining the tanned, smiling faces of the younger generation of my family, I realized with a flash of chagrin that I hadn't spoken to them for ages; even Millie, who was my favorite, hadn't heard from me in months. The last time I'd seen her was at her wedding. I silently promised myself that I would try to keep in contact with the rest of my family.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I need to keep in contact with my cousins," I answered honestly. I studied Millie's face for a minute: the chocolate curls cut short to frame the freckled, heart-shaped face, the long bangs falling into the wide green eyes, the full lips in a wide grin. More than anything, I admired her ability to smile after everything that had happened to her.

"You miss that girl the most, don't you?"

I nodded. "Mmm—that's Millie."

"Your favorite cousin?"

"Yeah. It's been a while. She lives in England, so I don't get to see her a lot." That was the reason I gave everyone, but it made me feel a little guilty about not giving Jasper the whole truth. I shoved the guilt aside. It wasn't my story to tell.

Jasper looked thoughtful, but didn't comment further. I lightly elbowed him. "Come on; it's time for me to disappoint your parents."

"Trust me, they won't be disappointed." He laughed lowly, and added, "Quite the opposite. They're ecstatic that I've finally found someone."

"Yeah, well, trust _me_—once they find out that that someone is Anastasia Lockhart, they'll regret it."

Jasper's mouth twitched like he was going to smile, but instead he tilted his head to the door. "Shall we?"

I straightened up, threw my shoulders back and, adopting a deeper tone of voice with a British accent reminiscent of Winston Churchill, said, "Today marks a very important chapter in our lives, sonny boy, so let's not languish about like old maids. Onwards, my good man!" I slapped him on the back. Then I drew my hand back with a pained expression and shook it. "Fuck," I mumbled in my normal voice. "I have got to stop doing that."

Jasper was shaking with laughter, but managed to ask, "Are you all right?"

"Mmm, so-so. You're laughing at me." I tried to look insulted.

He brought my ill-treated hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, his mouth lingering in a way that made me tingle all over. "Better?" he teased.

"Much." I grinned, following him out into my hallway and taking my coat off the railing, pushing my arms through it and tying the belt around my waist. He took his own—a black leather jacket. Human appearances and such—and went to the door, quietly opening it as so not to wake the rest of my family. I slid on my boots and my gloves and started to follow him, but he stopped me at the door. "What's wrong?" I asked confusedly.

"Nothing. It's just that—I didn't want to expose you to vampire speed so soon."

"Okay?" I was still slightly confused.

"Since the house is on the other side of the forest, I thought about borrowing Carlisle's car to take you, but then I considered another form of transportation that I think you might prefer."

"Which is?"

Jasper didn't answer, but turned and walked out onto the porch. I went after him, still not understanding. "Jasper, what are you talking…" My voice trailed off, staring at what was parked beyond my lawn. "Whoa."

_Jesus Christ._

The first word that came to my mind was _monster_. It was large and sleek and glossy, gleaming silver in the weak sunlight. Beautifully proportioned, with fluid lines and sharp angles, it looked fast, even motionless. A thrill of anticipation ran through me. Even though I had never been particularly fond of motorcycles—unlike my brother—suddenly the whole idea seemed a lot more appealing.

_Shocking._

"A gift from Edward."

"Edward has good taste," I murmured. "This…is beyond cool." My hand reverently slid along the smooth leather seat, which startled me. I hadn't even realized I had moved beyond the porch.

Jasper chuckled, suddenly beside me. "I'm glad you like it. Be sure to hold tight, though. I'm not exactly enthusiastic about going slow." He eyed me doubtfully. "Is that what you want?"

My eyes widened. "Jasper!" I cried, placing a hand against my heart and channeling Harper to the last inch. "How could you even consider such a thing? And here I was thinking you actually _knew_ me." I rolled my eyes, dropping the prima donna persona. "Come on, Cowboy, let's go." I patted the leather seat and looked at him expectantly.

Jasper was on the bike in a flash, his hands tight around the handlebars and his eyes on me. I jumped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my fingers digging into the soft leather. "You know, now I'm starting to get the whole 'dangerous bad boy' aspect of this."

"The drinking blood doesn't make you think of danger, but the Ducati does," he muttered. "How utterly unsurprising."

_He's got a point. You are one fucked up girl._

I thought this was already established.

Jasper kicked it into gear on the first try, making it let out an impressive roar from beneath us. I glanced anxiously towards the house. "Don't worry, nobody's awake," Jasper assured me.

He steered it to a steady pace as we turned off my road and onto the path that led to the forest. The houses and cars around us were soon replaced by towering trees and bushes. When we were a safe way in, Jasper twisted his head back to look at me, a smirk on his lips. "Hold on tight."

And then suddenly we were zooming through the forest, the trees whipping past me as Jasper pushed the motorcycle to an incredible velocity. I could just about make out a familiar tree once in a while, but Jasper seemed to be following an invisible path. A wave of excitement crashed over me, no doubt Jasper's doing. The wind lashed against my face, making my eyes water, and I buried my head in his jacket, my muffled laughter exhilarated. This was _awesome_.

It briefly occurred to me that the whole thing was pretty clichéd. You know, the classic boy-takes-girl-on-motorcycle-for-a-spin.

Well, apart from the whole _vampire_-takes-girl-on-motorcycle-to-meet-_vampire_-family aspect of it all.

_You got that right._

I lifted my head up again, unwilling to keep my eyes from watching as much of the journey as was possible, or the faint shimmer emanating from Jasper's skin whenever the feeble sunlight pierced the thick canopy of reddish-gold foliage above. He twisted and swerved and dodged invisible roadblocks, and it made me wonder if humans were really that blind. I voiced this thought.

Jasper turned to look at me, grinning in amusement. "Yes, you are."

I knocked my head against his back. "Eyes on the invisible road, Hale. I'd like to stay alive for the foreseeable future, thanks."

_Me too. Your body and mind guard my voice._

Yeah, but I don't care about you.

After what seemed like practically no time at all, Jasper slowed down, veering gently onto an unpaved road that I could just barely see. I lifted my head up again, and let out a soft gasp of amazement.

We were heading into what seemed to be a small meadow. Wildflowers and daisies were strewn around on the grass; no dead leaves were in sight. Lofty trees were at various parts of the meadow, around the edges; one was closer to the house, its long, spidery branches stretching to just barely brush against a wall.

The house itself was tall, its walls rising up to meet the height of the tree and beyond. Rectangular and gracefully proportioned, it was made of stone a soft, muted shade of lavender-gray that fit perfectly against the autumnal background, and yet the large windows on each of the three floors and the roof lent a fresh airiness to the otherwise conventional design. The style was reminiscent of a traditional Parisian home, with the timeless grace and elegance I had always associated with my French background. I smiled in immediate pleasure at the beauty and simplicity of it all.

"It's beautiful, Jazz," I told him sincerely. We pulled to a stop, and I jumped off the bike. Jasper turned the engine off before getting off as well.

I looked back at the Ducati. "Hey, do you think I could borrow this sometime?"

"No," Jasper answered.

I pouted. "Why not?"

"Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"

"Well…no, not _per se_, but—"

"Then that settles it. I don't want you getting hurt," Jasper said sincerely. I smiled a little at his concern for me. "Besides, I've grown rather attached to this vehicle, and I'd quite like to keep it in perfect condition, rather than have you crash it into a tree." My smile quickly dissipated.

"Oh well," I sighed. "At least I can cross 'ride a motorcycle' off my bucket list. Now if only I could cross off 'learning to handle one…'" I raised my eyebrows hopefully, and added, "Hint, hint."

"Well, I suppose teaching you might help in the unforeseeable future," Jasper mused.

"Exactly!"

"Providing you take all the precautionary measures."

"Yeah, sure—wait, what?"

"You know: helmet, riding jacket, heavy boots, body armor. The usual."

I glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender, saying, "All right, fine. Forget the jacket. Is that reasonable?"

_No._

If he was joking, it wasn't funny. If he wasn't, he was quite possibly the most overprotective jackass I had ever come across. And Christ, I had seen firsthand how protective Dylan was of Millie, even though they were both twenty-one now: and _they_ were twins.

I narrowed my eyes.

"No, it's not." But the answer didn't come from me. Jasper and I turned to see Edward and Bella strolling through the grass toward us.

"It's not?" Jasper sounded genuinely confused. But then again, he was a really good actor.

"Not at all," Edward answered. "In fact, in her own words—or thoughts, as it goes—you are…hm."

I sensed that Edward wasn't exactly comfortable using my less-than-clean language, so I offered, "Quite possibly the most overprotective jackass I've ever come across."

"Yes, that," Edward confirmed, nodding at me and smirking slightly in amusement. Bella chuckled quietly, before smiling at me in a silent greeting. I grinned back at her.

Jasper shot me a heartbreakingly wounded look, and almost at once, I felt guilty. Well, for about five seconds. "Stop that," I said, shooting him a look of my own. Only this one wasn't so guilt-inducing.

_More like panic-inducing._

Too true.

Edward's eyes flicked to me, and as I looked back, trying desperately hard to keep Eris quiet, I didn't miss the confusion in them. Evidently, neither did Jasper, as he looked at Edward in his own confusion, wondering about his brother's emotions. Bella looked quickly between Jasper and Edward, her face curious and slightly confused.

Jeez, everyone was getting so confused that even _I_ was confused.

"Should we go inside now?" Bella asked, obviously the first of us to regain her senses. "Carlisle and Esme are pretty excited to meet you."

"Mmm, so I've been told," I mumbled, my brow creasing.

"They will like you," Edward said soothingly, hearing my distressed thoughts. This helped a tiny bit. Maybe because I knew that Edward wouldn't say anything under the sun just to make me feel better.

"They'll like anyone who's managed to make him happy," Bella said, shoving her thumb in Jasper's direction. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true," she insisted. "Admit it, Jasper—you've laughed more these past two months than you have the past two _years_."

"Of course he has," I said, nodding my head solemnly. "He can't be blamed—spending that much time basking in the glow of my incredible personality will do that to you. He just knew that he needed to save his laughter for _moi_," I finished, striking an exaggerated pose.

They all laughed, Jasper and Edward sharing a quick look before Edward and Bella turned to walk back to the house, leaving us on the path. I turned to look at Jasper, flippancy gone as my eyes silently conveyed all that I couldn't say.

"Don't be afraid," he told me quietly, stepping forward and taking my hands in his. His eyes bored into mine, willing me to relax.

But I couldn't help but worry. Jasper was a part of their family, their _vampire_ family that had been together for years, decades even, and here I was, a normal human girl, swanning in and intruding on what I had no right to. They were completely entitled to detest me.

But then I remembered what Bella said.

_"Admit it, Jasper—you've laughed more these past two months than you have the past two_ years_."_

I was doing this for Jasper.

I smiled slightly at him, before stretching up on my toes to press my lips to his. "I love you," he murmured as I drew back.

"I love you more," I whispered teasingly.

Jasper shook his head. "Not possible."

"That's what you think." I shoved my hands in my pockets, before drawing one out and linking it with Jasper's. We started to walk up to the house.

"So," I began, "are you _sure_ there are no coffins?"

"I'm quite sure," Jasper answered, smiling.

I sighed. "Darn it."


	21. Chapter 20: Gaining Insight

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_****__**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Gaining Insight**_

* * *

_**To truly understand another human being, you must gain some insight into the condition which made him what he is.**_

_**—**__** Anonymous.**_

* * *

As we walked in, I was taken aback even further. From our vantage point at the door, I could see that the living room was large and open. The light streaming in through the big windows was seemingly brighter from the light pastels and fresh whites in the decor. It must have originally had several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space.

The walls that _were_ there were decorated with a few exquisitely painted oil canvases of fields and countryside. Numerous chairs had been scattered in small groupings across the room, along with a huge flat screen TV and a few game consoles. The back wall had been entirely replaced with glass, offering a partial view of the lawn stretching the short way to the forest. An immense curving staircase dominated the west side of the room, tawny in color and matching the floorboards. A large, gleaming grand piano stood beneath it.

_I swear, your mom would love this place so much._

Taking off my gloves and shoving them in my coat pockets before sliding out of it, I murmured to Jasper, "This is really, really beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked, a small smile on his face as he took in my sincerity.

I nodded. "I love it. It's so open and…_alive_. No pun intended," I added.

_Of course not._

"It really reminds me of the Parisian style. You know, color-wise," I said.

Jasper started to say something but cut short, his eyes flicking to the top of the staircase. I followed his gaze to see Emmett standing at the top. He bounded down the stairs, a blur of black and white, before landing in a sudden stop in front of me, a wide grin on his face.

_I don't trust that smile._

Yeah, me neither. I thought he would stay with Rosalie, who clearly doesn't want to be around me. Why is he here?

"What are you smiling about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Emmett said. "By any chance, are you afraid of heights?"

"No, why—Emmett!" I almost swore, but then remembered that his parents were in the house, and I definitely didn't want their first impression of me to be of a potty-mouthed brat. Instead I struggled, but my efforts were futile. Emmett had slung me over his shoulder, so the back of my head was resting on his expansive chest, my long hair falling down his sweater, and my legs were hanging down his back. "Just because I'm not scared of heights doesn't mean I would like to be turned upside down and carted around like a sack of sugar! Jasper, help me!"

"Emmett, put my girlfriend down," Jasper said, exasperated, as Emmett carried me into the living room. I kicked the heel of my foot into his back. He didn't even pay attention.

_Stupid vampire. Although, if I had a physical form, you just know that I would do that to you._

No, because if you had a physical form, I would do everything in my power to avoid knowing you.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" a melodic voice queried. It was then that I caught sight of the couple standing near the back of the room. As they walked closer, I studied them closely, albeit through upside down eyes.

The young man was tall, with a well-toned build and collar-length blond hair similar to Jasper's, but with less of a honey tint. Instead, the color was a soft gold that matched his eyes. He looked like a model, or maybe a movie star, but what struck me about him was the overwhelming goodness in his face, and the gentleness of his eyes as he watched me with startled curiosity.

The woman, in comparison, was small and slender, with a less angular, more rounded figure. Another one with movie star looks, but perhaps one from an earlier time. There was something very Greta Garbo-ish about her wide topaz eyes and pale, heart-shaped face framed by waves of soft, caramel-colored hair. Her expression was also one of surprise as she took me in.

One thing I knew for sure: I liked this couple. Another thing I knew for sure: I didn't want to meet them hanging off their son's shoulder upside down.

"Um, Emmett, d'you think you could maybe put me down now?" I said, my eyes fixed on the striking couple in front of me.

"Not a chance, Sims."

"Why not?"

Emmett shrugged, and I bounced with the motion of his shoulders. "I have my reasons."

"Yeah, but—" I cut off, realizing what Emmett's game was. He wanted to embarrass me.

Earlier in the week, I had told him how I didn't usually blush or get embarrassed easily, because, well, to get embarrassed, I actually had to care about what other people thought of what I did. And I didn't, usually. Emmett knew me well enough to know that this was one of those times when I would definitely care.

_Don't you dare let him get satisfaction from this._

Oh, you can bet everything you've got that I won't.

"No. You know what? I am awesome and I can pull this off." I saw Esme smile slightly, her dimples showing, and I heard Jasper's soft chuckle from behind me.

I stretched my hand out to Carlisle, who had moved slightly forward. His step was measured and careful; they were clearly trying not to scare me.

_Huh. I thought you'd scare _them_._

Yeah, so did I.

"It's really nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen," I said, grinning at him.

His eyes flickered with slight surprise at my unaffected greeting, but he smiled back at me, shaking my hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Anastasia. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Sure—if you call me Ana."

He smiled wider. "Ana, then."

Esme stepped forward. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to have you here, Anastasia—Ana," she said warmly, squeezing my outstretched hand lightly with her cool one.

"Thank you," I replied. "You have a wonderful home." I glanced down—or up, considering my position—before looking back to them and adding, "Your floorboards are especially lovely."

Esme brought a hand up to cover a smile, sharing a quick look with Carlisle before looking at Jasper over Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett…" Jasper's voice had a slightly warning tone in it, and Emmett evidently recognized it, because he flipped me over and planted me on my feet in front of him. "Make no mistake, I _will_ embarrass you one day," he told me, adding, "I'm going to find Matt and Alice," before darting back up the stairs.

_Never going to happen, teddy bear._

Jasper stepped forward to stand beside me, and my hand automatically found his, my fingers curling around his cool ones. Carlisle and Esme exchanged another, slightly longer, look, before looking back to us. Esme's smile was wider than ever, and Carlisle was also smiling, though his eyes lingered on me, an expression in them that I couldn't decipher.

At that moment, Alice and Matthew appeared at the top of the stairs. Alice flew down, her hand in Matthew's making it seem as though she pulled him along with her, but I knew that he could have easily stood his ground.

They halted in front of us, and Alice moved forward to embrace me quickly and press her icy lips to my cheek before stepping back. Her parents looked stunned, but Matthew didn't react at all except to smile down at her fondly—her spiky head barely reached his shoulder—he was clearly used to this sort of behavior.

After shooting a quick look at Alice, who smiled encouragingly, Matthew then extended his hand to me, smiling tentatively. I shook his hand and grinned back at him. "Great to meet you, Matthew.

"Matt," he corrected, his smile wider. "It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Ana."

"In the flesh?"

"Yes. Edward and Bella can somewhat control themselves, but between Emmett and Shorty over here"—Matt nudged Alice playfully—"all I hear is Ana, Ana, Ana. And Sims, Sims, Sims, actually. And he"—here he nodded at Jasper—"cannot stop waxing lyrical about the eighth wonder of the world that is Anastasia Lockhart."

_Hello, _I_ am the eighth wonder of the world. Ugh…maybe I _am_ a Cassandra._

Damn straight.

I chuckled, and my eyes flicked to Jasper, who had a slightly embarrassed look on his face, before my hand tightened around his, and I said, "Well, of course he can't. I mean, it's _me_." They laughed in unison.

"Time for the grand tour!" Alice announced.

"Which _I_ will be guiding, and which Anya and _only_ Anya will be attending," Jasper said sternly.

"Fine." Alice pouted. "You're no fun."

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Alice relented. "You're a little bit of fun. Maybe. Bye!" She was gone in the blink of an eye. Two eyes, actually. Matt smiled at me one last time, and then he was gone.

"Well, I'd better get going, I do have some work to finish," Esme said. She kissed Carlisle on the cheek and smiled lovingly at him, a smile he returned. She then turned to me, the affectionate smile still on her face, and stepped forward to hug me, her cold arms extraordinarily gentle as I hugged her back. She was gentlest vampire I had met by far.

_Wonder what she would say if you were all, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen, but overall, two of your children have given me five separate bruises."_

No way. Funny, but no way.

Esme shared a quick look with Jasper, her eyes tender, before disappearing into the depths of the house, walking away at a human pace for my benefit.

Edward appeared at the top of the stairs then, surprisingly unattached to Bella. He smiled at me, but I could see the stiffness of it, and the tautness of his body. _What's wrong? _I thought to him. He shook his head once, before motioning for Jasper to follow him. Jasper frowned at him, but he beckoned Jasper again before disappearing.

"What is it?" Carlisle inquired, his eyes worried.

"I have no idea," Jasper sighed. "Will you be all right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure. You do your thing. Looks important," I said, nodding in the direction Edward had departed in. Jasper squeezed my hand once, before darting up the stairs, a streak of white and gold.

"And then there were two," I said mysteriously, turning back to Carlisle.

_Three, you mean._

He chuckled, before saying, "Actually, Ana, if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if I might be able to pick your brain apart a little?"

I shrugged. "Pick away, Doc. I'm all ears."

Carlisle gestured to a grouping of seats close to us. "Please, have a seat."

I nodded, taking an armchair facing away from the glass wall. Carlisle took a small couch opposite me, and started, "First of all, I have to say how pleased I am about your relationship with my youngest son."

"Thank you," I said, unable to stop the smile spreading across my face. "You don't mind, then? That I'm human?"

"Well, I was worried at first—how could I not be?—but after seeing you two together, there isn't much of a concern. You have an extraordinary effect on him, Ana. You probably know that Jasper has had some difficulties with our…diet. And yet, the way he acts around you—so open and affectionate, as if your blood has absolutely no affect on him! It's quite remarkable, to be honest, and in over sixty years, I've never seen him as happy as he is with you. It makes a rather wonderful emotional climate to be living in," Carlisle added with a small laugh.

_I want that emotional climate. Your head is a chore of a habitat._

I laughed too. "I can imagine. And I know it sounds crazy, but, apart from those first few days, I've never worried about him hurting me. I trust him more than anyone."

"Yes, Jasper mentioned that—he said that you had the most absolute trust in him. That, in particular, is a comfort to him. Your faith in him gives him faith in himself; gives him much more self-assurance around humans. I believe that the only reason he ever struggled before was his lack of confidence in himself and his abilities. But, now, seeing him like this…Esme and I couldn't be more proud of him, or grateful to you."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "That really means a lot to me." I paused, twirling my fingers slightly in my lap, before asking, "I was wondering if I could ask _you_ something."

"Of course," Carlisle answered.

"Okay, well…how can you be a doctor? I mean, isn't it bad enough, without placing yourself in a position that's…" I trailed off, shaking my head, unable to find the right words.

"It _was_ very hard, at first. It's taken me over two centuries to get to the point where I hardly notice the scent. And, despite the struggle I went through, I believe it was worth it, and I do enjoy being a doctor. It's not so bad, being what I am, when I can use my abilities to save someone's life."

"But, even though you didn't ask for it, you still work so hard to help humans—to be the best you can be. Why?" I was genuinely curious.

He smiled. "Did Jasper tell you the story of my turning?"

"No. I didn't exactly think to ask in the beginning, and I don't think Jasper would have told me anyway. He doesn't think he has the right to disclose other people's stories." I remembered his refusal to tell me Rosalie's tale.

Carlisle began quietly, "I was born in London, sometime in the sixteen-forties, as the son of an Anglican pastor. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father raised me with a firm belief in God—and in evil, and sin. My father, and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires in an attempt to rid the world of their inherently evil natures, but many a time, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As my father aged, I took over the raids.

"I didn't see dark creatures everywhere as my father did, but I was persistent, and managed to find a real coven of vampires in the sewers of London. I led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, I was attacked by a vampire and left bleeding in the street. Knowing what my father would do if he saw me, I hid in a potato cellar for three days, before coming out as a vampire." My mouth tightened, as I realized he was editing the story for my benefit.

_Aw, man, if I have to go through pain when you turn, I will be so fucking mad at you._

"Horrified by what I had become, I made various attempts at suicide. I tried drowning, starvation, jumping off cliffs." My lips parted in horror, and seeing my distress, Carlisle quickly moved on. "Eventually, it got to the point where I was so desperate to feed that, while I was hiding in a cave in a forest, I attacked a herd of passing deer…I can't begin to explain the joy I felt when I realized that I could survive off animal blood and refrain from hurting humans.

"Taking from this, I spent about two centuries perfecting my ability to resist my bloodlust. I studied at night, and as a result…"

"You were able to become a brilliant doctor," I offered.

Carlisle smiled. "I wouldn't say 'brilliant.'"

"I would."

_Me too. This guy is all kinds of awesome._

He chuckled in amusement, before continuing. "I moved to the New World, where I began using my skills to help people."

_Hey, he's leaving something out._

I agreed with Eris, but I didn't interrupt. "In 1911, I was working in Columbus. Because the local doctor was away, I was assigned to treat a teenage girl's broken leg after she fell off a tree."

"Who was it?" She must have been important, for him to mention her.

Carlisle smiled gently. "Esme." My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Even though our meeting was brief, I felt a connection of sorts to her. Though I'd been searching for two hundred years, I still hadn't found a companion who shared the values I placed on human life. It was around the time of that encounter that I began considering creating a companion, but the idea of cursing someone else with this life repulsed me, so I put it out of mind.

"Less than a decade later, I began working night shifts at a hospital in Chicago."

My mind recalled a piece of history. "Wait…wasn't that around the time when the Spanish influenza hit?"

He nodded. "One night, I found a woman dying of it—Elizabeth Masen. Her son was dying as well, and Elizabeth begged me to do anything within my power to save her son. She knew I was different. Looking at the face of that young boy, and knowing that he was alone in the world, I changed him. His name was Edward." My eyes widened in realization.

"Not long after, Edward and I moved to Wisconsin, where I was called to the bedside of a dying woman, severely injured. I was horrified upon discovering that the woman was Esme."

I sucked in a breath, and his face twisted in pain at the memory. "What _happened_?" I whispered, silently kicking myself for never asking about Jasper's family.

Carlisle hesitated. "She had fallen off a cliff."

"Fallen." My voice was disbelieving, but his eyes pleaded with me to not ask any more. I relented. "Fallen."

_Fallen. I am so sure._

"Jumped," a voice corrected sadly. My head whipped around to see Esme standing by the door. She walked over to where we were sitting, and placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, before sitting down beside him and taking his hand. "Always a gentleman."

I knew that Carlisle had been lightening the truth, but it still saddened me to hear it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

Esme shook her head. "Don't apologize, Ana. You're as much a part of this family as any of us. You had every right to ask." I was touched that she already considered me family.

"I lost my first child," she told me matter-of-factly. I tried to hide my surprise. It wouldn't have been that surprising, but the way Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, it was hard to imagine that there had been anybody before that she'd loved, let alone had a child with. "I didn't want to raise my baby in that environment—" She broke off, frowning.

I understood a little better now, and my heart twisted for what Esme went through.

_Aw, crap. Now I feel bad._

"He died a few days after he was born, from lung fever. There weren't any medicines to help at that time. It broke my heart. That was when I jumped."

Carlisle smiled sadly, before taking over. "I couldn't bear to have her life end like that, so…"

"You saved my life," Esme whispered.

"And you saved mine," he murmured back, brushing his hand against her cheek.

"That's a really nice story," I volunteered.

Two pairs of eyes silently questioned my sanity.

_I'm questioning your sanity too._

"I mean the last part," I clarified. "The happy ending with Esme."

They both smiled at me, before Carlisle continued with his story. "A while later, I found Rosalie. She was hovering between life and death, and so I turned her. I must admit, I was hoping to make her Edward's mate, but they were never more than siblings to each other. However, after about two years, Rosalie found Emmett while hunting. He had been mauled by a bear, and was bleeding heavily, but she still carried him over a hundred miles to me, and pleaded with me to change him.

"I obliged and, like Esme, Emmett accepted his new life and settled into our family with remarkable ease. He and Rosalie took up after a while, and we were glad for it, but we still worried for Edward.

"And then, in 1950, Alice and Jasper joined our family. They didn't seem to be mates, and I wondered if Alice might be the one for Edward, but still nothing. I began to wonder—"

"If Edward was gay?" I offered.

_Yeah, we all wonder._

Esme let out a burst of laughter, and a wide smile tugged at Carlisle's lips. Suddenly, another musical laugh rang through the air, along with a deeper, more masculine chuckle, and I turned to see Nessie walking through the door, her long hair swinging behind her, followed by Bella, who raised an eyebrow at me and shook her head slightly, and a tall man who I could only assume was Jacob. Despite his dark good looks—the smooth russet skin, the shaggy, raven-black hair, the deep-set eyes so brown they were almost black—he somewhat reminded me of Emmett, what with his height and muscular build, not to mention the cheeky smile that lingered on his lips.

_You know what, I don't trust that smile either._

Carlisle and Esme stood up, and so did I, grinning at Bella. Esme opened her arms out and Nessie flew into them, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before turning to Carlisle and repeating her actions. Jacob nodded at them both, lifting a hand up in a short wave.

Nessie turned to me and wrapped her arms around me, surprisingly warm in contrast to her cold-skinned family. "Hi, Ana. It's so good to meet you. But I have to correct your opinion."

"Oh?" I inquired, wondering which opinion she was talking about. I had so many.

_I think I have an inkling._

"Yes," she said solemnly. "I can assure you that my father is not gay."

I laughed, before saying in confusion, "Wait, your father?"

_And the plot thickens._

Nessie looked about fifteen. Edward was eternally seventeen. Bella had mentioned that she was turned at eighteen. How the hell did that happen?

_You see, honey, when a man and a woman love each other very much—_

Not that kind of "how the hell did that happen?" And don't even _think_ about trying to give me the talk. Not again. Not after the prom fiasco.

_Oh, yeah. That was a good night._

Nessie flicked a glance at Bella, who was frowning slightly, before saying, "Jasper never told you?"

I shook my head, my own frown growing. Bella got pregnant by a vampire?

_Hmm…I wonder why Jasper didn't tell you._

I bit my lip, and they all clearly noticed.

_Awkward, awkward, everything awkward._

"So, Ana, this is Jacob," Bella said, gesturing to him.

"Smooth, Bells," Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

I snorted. "It's okay, I don't mind not knowing." I held my hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Jacob."

"Likewise," he replied, his dark eyes scanning me once. I had the uncomfortable feeling that I was under inspection. Apparently, I passed. He suddenly smiled, his white teeth gleaming against his dark skin. "So, Ana, it's pretty ballsy of you to start dating a vampire."

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up, and Bella let out a strangled sound that sounded like a yowling cat. Well, as close to a yowling cat as a vampire could sound.

However, I grinned at his cut-to-the-point attitude, with a feeling that Jacob and I would get along just fine. "Ballsy or stupid?"

"Both," Jacob said, his smile growing wider.

I let out a soft laugh. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For admiring my guts…or my lack of a brain. Either way, I'll take it as a compliment."

"It _was_ a compliment," insisted Jacob.

"I'm sure," I said dryly.

Jacob and Nessie laughed.

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I held it out, surprised to see Mom's name flashing on the screen. I looked at them apologetically. "Sorry, it's my mom. Is there somewhere I can take this?"

Esme gestured to the glass wall and the lawn out back. "The kitchen is to your right, there's a door there that leads out."

I smiled at her gratefully and nodded at the others, before walking out and turning to the right. Barely registering my spotless surroundings, I hurried further out and broke into a short jog that didn't stop until I reached the shade of a tree on the outskirts of the forest. I didn't bother going any further, knowing that the Cullens had enough decency to tune my conversation out.

I finally pressed the "accept" button and brought the phone up to my ear. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Ana?"

I frowned. "Cordie? What's wrong? Why are you using Mom's phone?"

"Because I don't have a phone of my own! Where are you?"

"At Jasper's. Why?"

"It _was_ him here this morning, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, he came to pick me up." I was getting a bad feeling. Jasper had said that nobody was awake when we left.

_Maybe he wasn't listening hard enough. It's your fault for distracting him._

Distracting him with what?

_I don't know…your feminine wiles?_

I _have_ no feminine wiles.

_Ain't that the truth._

"Okay, seriously, kid, you're worrying me. What's going on?"

"I _saw_ him leave, Ana!" Her voice was terrified.

"Yeah," I said slowly, still confused. "And?"

"He was—I don't know—he was glittering!"

My insides turned to ice. "What?"

"He was glittering in the sunlight! He's not—I don't know what he is, but he's not human! You _have_ to get out of there!"

I then broke my vow to never swear around my little sister. "Fuck."

_How the hell are you going to get out of this one?_

I really, really don't know.


	22. Interlude: Infinite Bounty

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Interlude: Infinite Bounty**_

* * *

_**My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.**_

― _**William Shakespeare.**_

* * *

I shared a quick look with Esme. She glanced at the hands linked between Anya and I with tenderness in her eyes, and felt a wave of satisfaction roll off her before she walked away. That made me feel even better. True, Esme was the one I had expected to accept Anya most easily, but it was still a relief. After all, she was the closest thing to a mother I had. Her opinion mattered to me.

Matthew had taken to Anya with surprising ease as well, as had Carlisle. Although he still held some reservations, they weren't as many as I'd expected. It was just Anya, I supposed. She was easy to be around; not to mention her natural sense of humor that could lighten any atmosphere.

Even the Major approved.

Just then, I heard a few light footfalls, which I easily recognized as Edward's, before the man himself appeared at the top of the stairs. He shot a strained smile at Anya, and she tilted her head subconsciously, confused. He shook his head once, probably in response to her thoughts, before motioning for me to follow him. I frowned at him, mentally asking _What?_ My thoughts were slightly irritated. I wanted to stay with my Anya, not follow him for some inane reason and leave her on her own.

But he didn't answer, instead beckoning me once more before running further upstairs. I heard him go out onto the outer balcony and stop, clearly waiting for me. I inhaled shallowly, catching Bella's scent with him. I wondered briefly if she might know what this was about, but all I could feel from her was pure confusion.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked me, his eyes and posture radiating worry.

"I have no idea," I said, sighing. I turned to Anya, asking, "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, sure. You do your thing. Looks important," she answered, nodding her head at the staircase.

I squeezed her hand once, catching the loving smile she gave me, before darting up the stairs after my annoyingly mysterious brother.

When I got up there, Bella and Edward were standing motionless on the balcony dappled with feeble sunlight, looking over the forest. Once again, I lazily noted our ability to stand still enough that we could pass as statues. And the sparkling. It was so…_un_-masculine. Anya had laughed about it for a long time. If it had been anyone else, I would have been offended, but I never sensed any malice in her emotions. She was extraordinarily open for a human in this day and age. One of the many reasons I loved her.

Damn, vampires got easily distracted. I brought my thoughts back to the present.

"What?" I asked Edward in exasperation.

Edward turned, surprisingly slowly, to face me. His eyes were…disturbed: I couldn't think of any other way to describe them. His emotions were very odd. There was wonder mixed with fear, relief mixed with pity. Yes, a very odd combination.

"Edward," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Explain."

Edward sighed. He gestured with his hands a bit, but didn't say anything. It was a surprise to see my usually eloquent older brother at a loss for words.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly, a hint of worry leaking into her voice. "What is it?"

Edward turned to look at her, his eyes clearing and his expression softening. Even if I hadn't been an empath, their love for each other would have been apparent. Usually, it satisfied me to bask in the positive emotions of my family, but as it was, I found myself more impatient to get back to Anya.

"Sorry, love," Edward murmured. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, messing it even further. "Jasper…it's—" He sighed. "Look, how much do you really know about Ana?"

I don't know what I had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I mean…look, have you ever gotten a…a vibe from her?"

"A vibe," I repeated skeptically. "No, I can't say I have."

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, but have you…have you ever gotten the feeling that she's not being completely forthcoming about herself—that she's not always quite—there?"

My vision was enveloped in a haze of red as the Major roared within me. "What are you implying, Edward?" I spoke quietly, but the undercurrent of fury was evident. I couldn't believe that after all his talk about being so happy that I'd finally found my mate, he'd try to poke holes through my relationship.

I'd had to deal with his pain and despair for decades, and then, once he'd found Bella, I'd had to deal with his overwhelming bloodlust. Then, once he'd _left_ Bella, I'd had to deal with his agony. Once she became pregnant, there was even _more_ agony. Until he'd met Bella, and sometimes even after, Edward had been the most depressing person on the planet. I remembered Anya's nickname for me, _Broody McBroody_. How apt for Edward.

After over a hundred and fifty years, I'd found my other half—the reason for my existence. And to try to destroy my trust in her…_you are despicable, brother._ Unconsciously, I took a step forward, my vision still red.

Bella stiffened, her vampiric instinct taking over as she angled herself in a position to defend Edward, if need be. And there would be need, if he didn't explain himself instantly. I would make sure of that.

"Jasper, calm down," Edward implored. I didn't listen.

Bella growled slightly. My eyes flicked to her, before returning to the hypocrite before me. "Bella, love, relax." She didn't listen either. Her wary golden eyes were fixed on me, and I saw hints of the newborn lingering in her.

_Where's your influence now, Edward?_

"For God's sake, just hear me out," pleaded Edward. My natural gift brought his emotions to the front of my mind. There was worry, exasperation and concern…for me. This brought me up with a jolt. I straightened up, the red seeping away as I pulled my other half under control, surprised; I hadn't even realized I'd crouched in a position to attack. No wonder Bella was so defensive.

"My apologies," I muttered, locking eyes with Edward and repeating the sentiment in my mind. He nodded, accepting my regrets.

Turning to his wife, he said, "Could you please leave us for a few moments, Bella?"

She nodded, relaxing at his words. Pressing her lips to his for a brief moment, she murmured, "I'll go find Jake and Renesmee." My lips twitched slightly. Despite having loosened up to it slightly, Bella still couldn't bear the nickname Jacob had bestowed upon her daughter.

Bella stepped forward and clasped my shoulder in a silent apology. I nodded at her in acknowledgement. I couldn't blame her; I would have reacted the same way if it were Anya, family be damned.

My newest sister leapt over the balcony and landed gracefully on the lawn below. I smiled slightly in remembrance of her as that clumsy, accident-prone human. She ran to the forest ahead to find her best friend and her daughter, who were presumably hunting…or doing other things.

Edward looked disgruntled, and muttered, "She's only five."

"In nothing but years, Edward."

He sighed, and I took this as my opportunity. "Explain."

He paused before plunging in. "When I hear Ana's thoughts, they're usually normal. A little livelier and riskier perhaps, but mostly like those of every other human."

"Mostly?"

"Sometimes…on occasion…"

"Spit it out, Edward."

"At first I thought she might be insane—"

"You _what_?" I was stupefied. Edward was not lying—he had genuinely thought that. I could not understand why. Anya was a little crazier than most humans, but it was a good crazy—like Alice. Besides, despite her easygoing nature, she was just as responsible as other humans her age; maybe even more so. I'd seen how protective she was of her brother, and how she worried about her little sister.

Anya was not insane.

"Yes, I know that _now_. But, Jasper, be honest. Has she ever reacted to a situation in an unexpected manner, or said something inexplicable?"

I was about to answer with a firm _no_, but I found that I couldn't. I started remembering certain things she had said, things that didn't make any sense.

That first day I had asked her about herself…

"_Jasper," she began slowly. "_Please _tell me you have watched _The Lion King_."_

_I didn't answer. Of course I hadn't. Did it really matter that much?_

_Anya's reaction of silence was answer enough. She took a sharp intake of breath and placed her hand over her heart. "It's all right. I…I can learn to accept it. In time."_

_I laughed in genuine amusement. This girl was priceless._

_She smiled in triumph, murmuring, "_Mission success_!"_

_"What?" I asked in confusion. What mission? And what was that…inflection in her voice? Something was different about it, but I couldn't put my finger on it._

_She frowned. "What?" Her voice was normal again._

"_You just said 'mission success,'" I elaborated._

_Anya's eyes widened, and she quickly said, "__Uh, no, I didn't," before laughing casually. However, I could detect the undercurrent of trepidation in it._

"_Yes, you did," I said. My brow furrowed in confusion as to why she was denying something she had so obviously said._

Last night, with the movie…

_"__You're awful__," she suddenly muttered. There it was again—that smoother, silkier tenor in her voice._

_"What?" I asked in confusion, pushing the mysterious voice aside. I was awful? Well, I knew that, but I hadn't thought she did._

_Anya's eyes widened. "Um," she said, her eyes flickering around the room before landing on the screen. "Her!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the purple woman with the white hair. "Yeah," Anya continued, nodding her head. "She's awful to Ariel. And, you know, I love Ariel." I raised an eyebrow at her. Seeing my look of disbelief, she elaborated, "Yeah, because…you know, we redheads have to stick together."_

"_Right." My tone was no more believing than before._

"_It's true!" she insisted._

"_Okay." I still didn't believe her, but she so clearly wanted me to drop it, so I did. My mind wandered though…_

And then all those other times her mind seemed to wander, so it took someone calling her name two or three times to snap her out of it.

Edward listened to my recollections in silence. "She's definitely not insane, Jasper," he volunteered, when I didn't voice my thoughts.

"I know that," I snapped.

"But there's something there, Jasper, you can't deny it," Edward stated. And I could not object; he was right.

"All right. Fine. What…what can you hear in her thoughts?"

"Sometimes, her thoughts are fine; others, I can hear a…a voice of sorts."

"A voice?"

"Yes. You know of it; I saw in your mind—that inflection in her tone. That's it. Jasper, I have come across mentally disturbed humans before. They do have voices in their heads, but those are just their own mental voices, that order them to say and do things that they wouldn't in their right minds.

"Ana, however, is completely different. She retains control of her mind at all times. And that voice that you've heard of hers—that is the one in her mind. But it doesn't order her to do anything, and it's not her conscience either. It's something completely different. Most of the time, all it does is argue with Ana.

"And Ana herself _knows_ she isn't crazy. She's even named the voice; Eris, I believe."

Thinking back, I vaguely remembered the etymology of the name. I had come across it in a book of Greek myths. One of Nessie's preferred bedtime story choices as a child.

_Eris was the Greek goddess or spirit (__daimona__) of strife, discord, contention and rivalry. She was often represented specifically as the daimon of the strife of war, who haunted the battlefield and delighted in human bloodshed. _

_Because of Eris' disagreeable nature, she was the only goddess not to be invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis. When she turned up anyway, she was refused admittance and, in a rage, threw a golden apple—the Apple of Discord—amongst the goddesses inscribed "to the fairest." Three goddesses (Hera—goddess of familial love, heaven, marriage, motherhood and women, Athena—goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts and battle strategy, and Aphrodite—goddess of beauty, love, desire, sexuality and pleasure) __laid claim to it, and in their rivalry brought about the events that led to the Trojan War._

_Eris was closely identified with the war-goddess Enyo. Indeed, Homer uses the names interchangeably. Her Roman name was Discordia._

"So, what, this voice in her head is the manifestation of a Greek goddess who likes causing chaos? You've had some crazy ideas in your time, Edward, but—"

"No, not Eris the goddess, but that's just what Ana calls her, and she seems to like it—Eris, that is. She does seem to enjoy causing chaos, and continually argues with Ana. They have a…love-hate relationship. You get it, yeah?"

"Yeah?" I repeated dubiously, momentarily sidetracked. "Bella and Jacob are bad influences on you."

Edward rolled his eyes, before returning to our topic of conversation. "Jasper, this voice…I think it's something else."

"What do you mean, something else?" I asked, my eyes holding a silent warning that my mind voiced._ If you even _think_ of suggesting to me that she is crazy…_

"No," Edward said quickly. "It's more like…like Bella's shield, or Alice's visions. Her gift as a vampire has already manifested in her human form." He stared me down. "You know as well as I do that she's meant to be a vampire, Jasper."

I frowned. That was one thing I would never admit.

Edward continued. "Look, maybe if you weren't a vampire, she wouldn't be meant to be. But you are. It seems that you two were made for each other, not to mention her being your _la tua cantante_. So this voice could be a clue of what's to come."

"But what could—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. My attention was caught by something else. Anya was hurrying out of the house toward the forest. I could hear the soft vibrations of her cell phone, and I exchanged a startled glance with Edward.

Anya stopped at the edge of the forest, before pressing a button and bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

_This is eavesdropping, Edward._

But Edward shushed me and kept his eyes on Anya, though I sensed a bit of guilt emanating from him.

"Ana?" a panicky young voice asked. Her sister, Cordelia: the young girl with the positive emotional state that she shared with Anya. Actually, she shared many qualities with Anya, now that I thought about it. Despite their different coloring—Cordelia's straight brown hair to Anya's dark red curls, Cordelia's blue eyes to Anya's gray—they both had the slim build, the pale skin, the oval face, the straight nose, the high cheekbones, the slightly pointed chin—actually very similar sisters.

Cordelia would probably become more similar to her sister, given the shape of her features. Her lips would become more voluptuous, exactly like Anya's, just as her eyes would soon be a shade of bluish-gray. I began to wonder if, since their genes were so similar, maybe Cordelia had a voice…

Edward shook his head at me, murmuring, "Just Ana."

Well, there went that theory.

Anya frowned, asking, "Cordie? What's wrong? Why are you using Mom's phone?"

"Because I don't have a phone of my own!" the girl complained. "Where are you?"

"At Jasper's. Why?"

"It _was_ him here this morning, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, he came to pick me up." Cordelia didn't answer. "Okay, seriously, kid, you're worrying me. What's going on?"

"I _saw_ him leave, Ana!" Her voice was terrified. I looked at Edward in confusion, and he shrugged, indicating his lack of knowledge.

"Yeah," Anya said slowly. "And?"

"He was—I don't know—he was glittering!"

Edward's eyes widened, and he let out a soft hiss as I swore softly under my breath. How the hell were we going to get out of this?

"What?"

"He was glittering in the sunlight! He's not—I don't know what he is, but he's not human! You _have_ to get out of there!"

"Fuck," Anya muttered. Cordelia scolded her on the other end for swearing as she ran her free hand through her auburn hair, before laughing nervously. "Cordie, I think you've been having nightmares again."

"Nightmares? Again? I've had nightmares about your sparkly boyfriends before?" Cordelia questioned. My lips twisted down, and Edward snorted in amusement.

"You have the worst taste in boyfriends, Ana. First you choose Damien, the gay guy, and then Jasper, the sparkly guy!" I made a noise of understanding, and Edward glanced at me in surprise, but I ignored it. Anya _had_ always been extraordinarily evasive about why she had broken up with her former boyfriend.

Edward frowned at her as she tried to convince her sister, murmuring, "Eris is arguing with her again." My look was questioning, and he elaborated, "She—Eris, that is—wants to do something to ease Cordelia's suspicions, and Ana won't let her. I don't know what—"

But then he did. And so did I.

Anya's voice dropped and morphed, became that persuasive, silken voice that was Eris. If I had used only my sense of sound, I would have guessed that the voice was definitely a vampire's.

"Look, Cordie. I swear you didn't see anything, okay? And even if you did, it must have been a trick of the light. How could Jasper _sparkle_, for heaven's sake?" She laughed quietly, a smooth, musical laugh I had never heard before and couldn't associate with my Anya, before saying, "Trust me, kid, just go back to sleep and you'll wake up to find that this was all _just_—_a_—_dream_." Her voice became more persistent on the last three words, and I heard Cordelia murmuring her agreement, her voice suddenly submissive.

Anya cut the call and stared at the phone, regret and anger pouring off her in waves. Edward was stunned, but managed to say, "She's arguing with Eris again."

I couldn't believe it. My Anya was…a possessor of minds.

No, not my Anya. This was Eris. Anya hadn't wanted to bewitch her sister into believing she had had a nightmare; Eris had forced her. They were two different entities.

But, they weren't though, were they? As much as I might dislike it, Eris was a part of Anya. She had always been a part of Anya. She would always be a part of Anya. And I couldn't do anything about it.

Edward winced slightly. "Jasper, you're projecting."

"Sorry," I said, reining my emotions in. I tried to think objectively; from a military point of view. Possessing minds was a very powerful gift. Maybe even equivalent to Bella—or Jane, or Alec. Aro would surely be very interested in her…

And that was where I drew back. Aro could not find out about her. After our last…meeting, of sorts, he and the rest of the Volturi would be looking for any excuse to destroy us. Or to acquire some of us. Alice, Edward, Bella…and now Anya. My mind recoiled in horror. She was human, extraordinarily gifted and _la tua cantante_, the second for one of us…yes, he would definitely want her.

What could I do?

Suddenly, Anya started banging her head softly against the tree she stood under, despairing about what she had just done.

And that was when I made my decision.

Without a backward glance, I leapt off the balcony and swiftly walked to Anya. She hadn't heard me. When I was about five feet away from her, I lightheartedly tried, "You know, I don't think that's very healthy."

Anya swung round to face me, and her mood immediately brightened. I felt glad that I had such a positive effect on her. I walked nearer, but it was she who closed the final distance between us, moving quickly to fling her arms around my neck.

I hugged her back, drinking in the intoxicating blend of apple blossom and sandalwood, mixed with the excruciatingly sweet scent of her blood. My throat went up in flames as it always did, and venom pooled in my mouth, but I ignored it. Instead I stepped back a little, feeling slightly proud of myself for resisting her, as well as a little in awe of how comfortable she felt around me. Others, apart from those who knew me the best, were generally wary of me, mainly because of my scars. An odd contradiction, I thought. My appearance was terrifying, but my ability was comforting.

Anya's gray eyes were thoughtful, but the bright smile was still on her face. "Hi," she offered.

I had to smile. "Hello."

"What's up?"

"Lots of things. The sky, the leaves, the branches, your mood, my mood…" I trailed off, and Anya laughed, that happy, beautiful laugh that I loved so much. She had confided in me once, when we were in the "just friends" stage, that she found it easier to be herself around me than anyone else. It was exactly how I felt about her, but I was surprised that she felt it too.

I heard Edward jump from the balcony now, and I had to smile a little—we Cullens never chose the most conventional ways to enter and exit buildings, did we?

"Oh, hey, Edward," Anya called, waving at him.

Edward sped up to land at my side a fraction of a second later, and Anya didn't even flinch, just proffered another one of her vivid smiles, though it wasn't the same smile she gave me.

I felt a little smug about that.

"Hello, Ana," Edward answered, smiling at her, before turning solemn. "We need to talk."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Edward, I know what sort of discussions that start off with 'we need to talk,' and I just have to say that—we were never together."

I snorted in amusement, and Edward smiled a little. "No, not about an impending break-up." He sighed. "About Eris."

Anya's eyes widened and flicked to me. When I showed no surprise, she exhaled. "He told you, didn't he?"

I nodded. Anya narrowed her eyes at Edward, who simply shrugged and walked away to give the illusion of privacy, despite the fact that he could hear everything we said. She turned to me, her expression pleading as her words rushed out. "Jasper, I swear I was just waiting for the right time to tell you, but there wasn't one, and I _promise_, no more secrets, and I didn't—"

"Wait a second," I interrupted, holding my hands up. Anya fell silent, looking down so her curving eyelashes fanned out against the top of her cheekbones. "Why are you apologizing?"

Her head jerked up as she looked at me as if I were crazy. "Because I lied to you—well, albeit by omission—about something so important?"

"That doesn't matter to me," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, it matters a little," I admitted. "But I just want…I don't want you to ever be afraid of telling me anything. It's me. You know I'm going to love you no matter what you tell me."

I bent my head down to kiss her lightly, and her response was instantaneous, her slender arms encircling my neck and her fingers weaving through my hair. My hands moved down to her waist, pulling her closer to me…

Edward coughed quietly, and I drew back from Anya, grinning apologetically at him. She, however, swung her head around to give him one of her "patented death glares," as I liked to call them. Edward took one look at her and immediately said, "I'm going to go inside," before murmuring so only I could hear, "We need to talk to Carlisle, Jasper."

I frowned. I knew Carlisle wasn't the type to judge—he hadn't even flinched when he'd first seen me and my scars, or Alice in a trance—but I still worried.

"What's wrong?" Anya murmured, lifting her hand to trace my lips.

I sighed quietly, plastering a smile to my face. "Nothing."

She rolled her expressive eyes. "What the hell happened to 'no more secrets?'"

I relented, admitting, "I'm wondering what my family will say."

Anya's eyes widened. "You're going to tell them?" she whispered.

"I have to, darlin'. They're about to be your family too."

"Right, right," she mumbled. "Okay, but…can I say it? Emmett and Alice, especially, deserve to hear it from me. But—no, wait. Can…can we talk to Carlisle first? I've always been half-confused about Eris, and if he could clear some stuff up, it would be great."

"Of course."

Anya made a face. "Ugh. Eris doesn't want to be analyzed."

"Well, she'll just have to put up with it," I told her.

She laughed. "You really don't mind, then?"

"Not at all." And that was true. Anya was still Anya: the mischievous redhead who had stolen my heart with her sense of humor and incandescent smiles. Not to mention the lips that I would kiss all day long if I could.

I may have been a vampire, but I was still very much a man.

As if she were on the same wavelength as me, Anya murmured, "I don't think I like Edward anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he keeps interrupting my quality time with your lips."

I chuckled. Anya raised an eyebrow. "It's true, Jazz. Trust me, if I had my way, I'd spend the majority of my time kissing you. And dancing. But mainly kissing you."

I murmured, "I was laughing because I was thinking almost the exact same things not ten seconds ago."

"I knew it," Anya said, smirking. Then her smirk was replaced by a frown. "Oh. And here I was, thinking you loved me for my shining personality."

"That too."


	23. Chapter 21: Best People

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Best People**_

* * *

_**You're mad, bonkers, completely off your head. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are.**_

_****__**— **_Lewis Carroll.

* * *

"Carlisle?" Jasper called out quietly when we entered the house. My hand tightened around his, betraying my anxiety, but he squeezed it comfortingly. Within a second, the blond doctor appeared in front of us, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What is it, son?" he asked.

I frowned. "Edward didn't tell you?"

Carlisle shook his head once. Jasper sighed. "All right. We have…a lot of explaining to do."

_No lie, dude. Shit's gone down._

True story.

"Okay, well…" I paused, unsure of where to begin.

Carlisle seemed to sense my dilemma. "Shall we go to my study?" he suggested, gesturing behind him.

I flicked a side-glance at Jasper, who was watching me intently. I nodded at Carlisle, proffering a small, apologetic smile.

Carlisle turned around, motioning for us to follow him. I took a deep breath and followed him down the hallway and up the staircase, Jasper by my side, until we reached a tall wooden door left slightly ajar.

However, my eyes were fixed on the ornament hanging directly next to it at the top of the stairs. I supposed it made sense; I remembered Carlisle mentioning that his father was an Anglican pastor. But I hadn't exactly expected the large cross, its dark, aged wood gleaming dully and contrasting with the soft cream tone of the wall. "Huh."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Jasper chuckled at the nonplussed expression that was probably on my face. It was certainly how I felt.

"No, not really," I said, struggling to compose my features. Carlisle had been raised in the seventeenth century, and he did seem to be such a good person, so it shouldn't have been especially surprising, but still…

_Religious vampire. Not something you see every day, huh?_

"It's pretty cool, actually," I said. "I'm not especially religious—well, I'm not at all religious, I'm an atheist—but…I like it." And I did like it, in my own way. I didn't believe in God at all, but it was mainly because I never really had the time for church, and I just thought Darwin's theory of evolution explained everything away. But if someone could put their faith in some unknown being and believe, then that was pretty cool. I would never be able to do that.

Jasper motioned slightly to the door, and I exhaled, nodding quickly. He kissed my forehead quickly, before walking through the door. After one last glance at the cross, I stepped in after him.

I found myself in a tall room with large windows that made it seem more spacious than it really was. The walls, which were paneled in a dark wood—mahogany, perhaps?—were barely visible. One wall was covered in paintings that I swept a quick glance over, and the other three were hidden behind towering bookshelves that soared up to very nearly touch the high ceiling, and were stacked to the edge with books. Some were thick, others thin; some new and laminated and pristine, others old and leather-bound and fading with time. But all had most probably been read.

I seriously couldn't wait to have a vampire's mind.

_Ooh, me neither. It'll be nice to extend to my full potential._

Carlisle stood in front of an immense mahogany desk, watching Jasper and I. "So, might I ask as to what this is about?"

"Yeah, okay," I said. "So…the thing is…um…where do I begin?"

_From the beginning. That's why it's called the beginning. Idiot._

"Right."

And so I began. Carefully and concisely, I summed up my experiences with Eris, what I'd discovered, how it had pushed me to excel without my charm, how she spoke to me inside my mind, how I could convince others to do anything; I left nothing out. Jasper was listening to this too, and I wanted him to know everything. After I'd finished, Jasper spoke about how he'd suspected something was different, what Edward had heard, and how he and Edward had found out.

_My life story in one neat little package. How charming._

To his credit, Carlisle didn't interrupt once, like I would have done.

Once we'd finished, Carlisle leant back against the desk in a surprisingly human motion and surveyed me for an immeasurable period of time. In reality, it must have only been two minutes or so, but it felt a lot longer.

"All right." Carlisle sighed, gesturing to a small grouping of chairs near a window. "Please, sit down."

I did, and Jasper sat next to me. Carlisle sat down too, which made me feel a little better. I had learned about levels and how they set a scene early on in Drama. If there was equal seating, it suggested equal status.

Carlisle began. "Well, this is certainly a…surprise."

_I can safely say that's the understatement of the century, dude, and we're only eleven years in._

"Ana, how often do you tend to use…Eris?"

"Um, not a lot," I said, swallowing as I got the unnerving impression I was going to be undertaking a quiz comparable to that of a psychiatrist's. "I used to quite a bit, when I was younger, but then I sort of figured out that it was wrong, and now, only when I need to, like…like earlier today."

He gazed at me with an odd sort of curiosity I was intensely uncomfortable with, and I couldn't help it when I burst out, "Look, I swear I'm being totally honest. I just—this is why I didn't want to do this! I can't—I can't deal with the damn looks! Either people are going to stare at me like I'm a nutcase, or they'll watch me like a lab rat that should be tested. I knew this was a bad idea."

_Yeah, so did I. Told ya._

I made to stand up, but Jasper held my arm, and I looked at him to see him gazing at me, his eyes full of love and concern. No alarm, no pity, no condescension, no curiosity. Just that look Jasper had whenever he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Ana," Carlisle apologized quickly. "I was thinking about all this from a scholar's point of view, and not at all about how you must be feeling. Should I step out for a moment, or…?"

I sighed. "No, it's fine, I'm just overreacting." I sat back down again. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist, but stayed a bit further back than he usually did, to give me a little space. I appreciated that.

Carlisle nodded, before referring his next question to Jasper. "Jasper, have you thought about what the Volturi will do?"

"Of course I have, and I won't let it happen, Carlisle. They're not laying a finger on her. Not ever." Jasper's voice had a steely edge to it I'd never heard before.

"Regardless," Carlisle pressed on, "Aro will be very interested. And you know they're looking for an excuse."

"Then we end them. Once and for all."

"Wait a second, hold up," I demanded, lifting my head off Jasper's shoulder. "First of all, what in the name of all that is holy is a _Volturi_; second, who is Aro; and third, why would they lay a finger on _me_?"

Carlisle looked at Jasper. "You didn't tell her?"

Jasper shook his head mutely, his lips pressed in a thin line. It reminded me of the very first day I'd seen him.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Carlisle gestured to one of the paintings on the wall, and I stood up, walking over to get a closer look. Jasper stayed on the couch, but I could feel his eyes on me.

It was the largest one, twice as wide as the door, in the most elaborately designed frame. It was the most colorful, too; the bottom of the canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing around long pillars and off marbled balconies. In comparison, the four figures atop the highest balcony—painted as gods, I presumed—were serene and composed as they looked down on the mortals. I let out a small gasp of surprise when my eyes landed on the golden-haired man.

_Huh…you know, Carlisle looks really good for his age._

"So…these are the Volturi?" I asked, my eyes flicking to the other three—two black-haired, one snowy white. They looked curiously regal. "But why are you there?

They moved toward me; Jasper slid an arm around my waist, and I leaned into him, grateful for the contact. Carlisle stood opposite, beginning his explanation.

"Before I moved to the New World, I was studying in Italy. That was where I met them—Aro, Caius and Marcus. They were much more civilized than the wraiths of the London sewers, the main reason I preferred them; they were refined, intelligent and they kept order among our kind, as I later discovered. I spent two decades there. The three of them—Aro especially—were very interested in my diet. I chose to spend most of my time with Aro. I didn't much care for Caius; he was far too fond of violence for my taste, and Marcus…didn't talk very much."

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"His mate was killed, by…well, no one knows, but it destroyed him," said Carlisle sadly.

_That poor bastard._

My lips parted in horror. "Oh, my God…poor him," I said with feeling. I imagined what it would be like for me without Jasper, and I placed my arm over his to reassure myself that he was there. Shaking my head slightly, I came back to my senses. "Sorry. You were in Italy. Is that the last time you saw them?"

Jasper snorted. "If only. They came for us five years ago."

"Wait, wait, wait—they _came_ for you?" I demanded. "What the hell was that about?"

Carlisle gave Jasper a reproachful look, and Jasper shrugged, albeit a bit sheepishly. "What? I don't like to beat around the bush with her."

I grinned.

Carlisle sighed. "When Nessie was born, she started growing at an extraordinarily fast rate, so much so that she looked like a young child at barely two months of age. This, coupled with her exceptional beauty and abilities, led our…friend, Irina, to believe that she was an immortal child…"

"Wait a second—immortal child? People turned kids into vampires?"

_Huh. Turning whining little brats into bloodsucking little brats that can destroy entire cities in temper tantrums because they were all out of O negative…ooh, I'm imagining it._

Carlisle swiftly explained the reasons behind the forbidding of immortal children, before continuing with the story. I preferred to think of it as a story, because I couldn't bear the idea of anyone I cared for going through that. Thinking they were all going to die. My heart broke a little bit for Edward and Bella, who had found each other after such a long time and were nearly torn apart, fearing for their lives, their family's lives—their daughter's life.

I was sort of relieved Jasper and I weren't that complicated.

"Okay, so these people would be upset because I know about the whole vampire thing. But if I will be turned eventually…" I glanced at Jasper, who had a small frown on his face, but still nodded, reassuring me, "…why would you guys be worried for me?"

Carlisle sighed. "Aro likes to…collect, as it is. Collect that which he deems is of great potential. His guard is made up of the gifts decided to be most valuable. And if he found out about you…"

My blood ran cold. "What? I…I have—what is it, 'great potential?'"

_No, stupid. I do._

"Potential for what, controlling people? He'll want me to control people? I can't control people! I hate using Eris even now!" Suffice to say, I was freaking out a little.

_A little?_

All for good reason, Eris.

"That's solvable. We just keep him from finding out about you," Jasper said.

"It's not as easy as that, Jasper."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Aro has a gift himself, of tactile telepathy."

"Okay, telepathy like Edward…he has to touch you to read your thoughts?" I guessed. "So, don't touch him."

"He's one of our leaders. You don't refuse to let him read your mind unless you want to come across as if you have something to hide," Jasper said dryly. "The problem is that his gift is exponentially more powerful than Edward's, in the fact that, with one touch, he can read every thought you've ever had."

"Oh, great. Absolutely fantastic. And, what, Bella's the only one who can block him?"

"Yes, and, when necessary, protect the minds of others around her."

"Good for Bella. That's pretty cool."

_Ultra-cool._

"Yes…I wonder…" Carlisle said thoughtfully. "You see, I believe that every vampire brings something from their human life into their new existence. For example, Alice had premonitions even as a human. Jasper was extraordinarily charismatic in his first life…"

"I had an influence of sorts on people; they liked me, listened to what I had to say," Jasper added.

"Like me?" I asked, slightly hopeful that I wasn't the only one who convinced people like that.

"Somewhat," Jasper agreed, "but my influence was nowhere near as strong as yours as a human."

_Your influence? Uh, more like _my_ influence._

I turned back to Carlisle, and he continued. "With Edward, I assume he must have been very intuitive, able to understand someone from their expressions or movements, and Bella…Bella has always been a naturally private person. She prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself, so her mind was blocked to these sorts of invasive mental powers."

"Like mine," I said, a little relieved. At least someone was immune to Eris.

_I know. It's downright irritating, is what it is._

Shut up. It's good for Bella.

"So, Ana, with your Eris," Carlisle said, frowning in thought. "Hmm…what is your heritage? American, English…"

"Half French, quarter English, quarter Irish," I answered, my voice confused.

"That might be it."

"What might be it? You think I have the Irish…what was it…gift of the gab? Silver tongue?"

_Golden tongue, honey. _My _golden tongue in your mouth._

…

_Okay, that came out wrong._

No kidding. I have a boyfriend, you know. He's my soulmate. We're very happy together. And I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way about you.

_Shut up._

"Not necessarily, but there's something there. All stereotypes do originate from somewhere, and I wonder if there is any truth to the idea that the Irish are extraordinarily charming."

"Like the Blarney Stone?" I offered, remembering what my grandma Maggie had told me in one of her many legends—this one being about the goddess Clíodhna and the builder of Blarney Castle, Cormac something-or-other. It seemed like a bit of a stereotype to me—the whole "Irish people are charming" thing—so I hadn't paid much attention, but now it came back to me. "It's supposed to apparently 'impart the gift to deceive without offending.'"

"Maybe," mused Carlisle. "It's actually very probable."

"Carlisle, you met her family yesterday," Jasper said. "Did they seem especially charming to you?"

_Wait, when?_

At Cordie's check-up, stupid.

"Well, not especially, but still rather more than normal humans. Your siblings especially, Ana."

"Yeah, well, Jules has always been charming," I muttered, thinking of his string of girlfriends after Harper. He had _no_ trouble getting them. "But Cordelia too?"

"Oh, yes. Rosalie was extremely captivated by her."

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual," I said. "So, why is it especially strong for me, then? Eris, that is."

"It might have something to do with your status in the family. Another stereotype, but middle children are often overlooked, so that might have prompted your subconscious to bring you to the forefront of people's attention."

_Good idea, Dr. Fang._

"Oh…I hadn't really thought about it like that. But yeah," I agreed, "you're probably right. So…do we have to tell the rest of them now?" I frowned, my teeth worrying at my lower lip.

_Uh oh._

"That would be wise…to get it out of the way," Carlisle said gently.

"Right—you're right," I said distractedly. I looked at them both, my eyes staying slightly longer on Jasper, and I nodded. "Okay. Let's do this. Is there anything else that you're curious about, or…"

"Yes, actually," Carlisle admitted. "How has Eris reacted to this idea of…us?"

I considered. "Well, with the vampire thing, she came around to it a lot easier than I did. As people, she likes you guys. She has nicknames for you all. Then again, she has nicknames for everyone. But her nicknames for you aren't insulting."

_Too true, Twinkletoes. Oh, man—I haven't used that nickname in for_ever_…I like it._

"Nicknames?" Jasper asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Sure. Like, Carlisle"—I gestured to him—"she calls you Dr. Fang." Carlisle's eyes widened, and I hastened to add, "But it's in a nice sort of way. She doesn't like being too rude about this family; she says you're all so nice, it makes her feel guilty even if you can't hear her. Except Emmett. She never feels guilty about him."

_Damn straight. Teddy bear's too thick-skinned for me to feel guilty about him._

They both laughed, and Carlisle clasped Jasper's shoulder, smiling at him, before transferring the smile to me. "I am genuinely happy that you've found each other, you know. And try not to worry about the Volturi. Everything will work itself out."

I smiled, before quietly saying, "Thanks."

Carlisle nodded and left. I looked at Jasper, who had a questioning look on his face. "Out of curiosity, what is Eris' nickname for me?"

"Well, she thinks of your ability to calm me down as…what was it? Oh, yeah—the 'Feel-Good Train.' Although," I added thoughtfully over Jasper's chuckles, "she has called you the Mojo Master upon occasion."

Jasper closed his eyes briefly. "Mojo Master…please, for the love of all that is holy, don't mention that to Emmett."

"I won't."

* * *

"Here," Harper announced a few weeks later, pulling out a sheaf of paper and handing everyone at our table a sheet. "Early Christmas presents."

"Harper, Christmas is in like two weeks," Oliver said, frowning at her.

"That's why they're _early_, sweetie," Harper said, grinning at him. She tossed a sheet at me, before throwing another one to Jasper, and then a couple more to Alice and Matthew, all three of whom had taken up permanent residence at our lunch table. Jasper figured that, as long as he only took a breath once in a while, he could stay with me and get more used to staying around humans.

_Two birds, one stone, yada yada yada._

Alice stayed because she had formed a firm friendship with Cece and I, and a more tentative friendship with the Troublesome Trio—I had moved on from Terrible Trio, at least—and Matt stayed for her. To give them credit, all three of them were pretty good at getting the others to loosen up to them. I suspected Jasper played a rather large part in it, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"So why are you giving us"—Matt checked his sheet, before shrugging in confusion—"whatever the hell these are?"

"Because I need to save up to get a better car than the piece of crap I drive, and my parents aren't helping out, so I can't afford to spend any money on you people," she answered casually.

"You're so generous, Harper. I just love that about you."

"I know I am, Ana. Because instead of spending money on you, I spent my precious _time_ on you."

"Mmm, I'm sure," I said sweetly.

Harper's smile was suddenly replaced by a scowl. "Read the damn thing, Lockhart."

I held my hands up in submission. "Okay, okay."

A metaphorical switch was flipped and Harper's scowl turned into an angelic smile. "Great!"

I rolled my eyes before looking down at the sheet.

_**Anastasia Simone Lockhart**_

_Anastasia (Greek): resurrection_

_D.O.B. 05/22/1994_

_Element: Air_

_Birthstone: Emerald_

Who first beholds the light of day  
In spring's sweet, flower month of May  
And wears an Emerald all her life  
Shall be a loved and a loving wife.

_Key Characteristics: multi-talented, thinker, talkative, social, scattered, diverse interests, loves variety and excitement_

_Star Sign: Gemini—the Twins_

_The third sector of the zodiac, Gemini is all about intelligence and communication. You have a talent for and love of using your mind and expressing yourself fully. You constantly try to challenge your mental abilities and will make extra efforts to understand anything you put your mind to._

_You also have a strong connection to travel and short journeys. You'll often feel restless, and your itchy feet will set you wandering. These journeys may not be long, but there will be plenty of them—you're always on the go. You are thirsty for new experiences, and even on short journeys or in transit, you'll throw yourself into meeting new and unusual people._

_You are the type of person friends and relatives turn to for advice on their love life. This has an upside for you too—it helps you understand what's going on in your own life, romantically speaking. Geminis seem to grow younger rather than older. Physically, you will maintain a youthful glow, and you will never lose your fun-loving liveliness._

_May 22: you are a Gemini with a cusp influence of the previous sign, Taurus. Although you're primarily an intellectual type with intense Mercurial influences, Venus, the ruler of Taurus, also imprints upon you considerable sensuality, grace and charm. You not only love the written word, intellectual pursuits and other forms of communication, but may gravitate towards artistic, musical and creative pursuits to express your inner need for cultural perfection._

"Huh," I said, surprised. "Some of this is pretty accurate."

_Seem to grow younger…maintain a youthful glow…oh yeah, a corpse-like youthful glow. Ooh, or a disco-ball glow!_

Shut it, you.

_Four years, five months and counting._

"No, it isn't," Logan said incredulously.

"How do you figure?" asked Harper testily.

"Because"—he stabbed at his sheet—"I was born in May, and this poem's last line? _Shall be a loved and loving wife_?"

"I think there's a sex change on the horizon, Logan," Cece said sweetly.

"Oh, shut up, Blythe," Logan grumbled as the entire table broke out into raucous laughter.

* * *

At the end of the day, I met Jasper outside the gym and walked to the gates with him, shivering slightly from the harsh cold of December. He had a piece of paper in his hand, and I recognized it as one of those astrology thingamabobs that Harper gave us.

"Hey, what did yours say?" I asked curiously, nodding at it.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "These are meant to be private, ma'am."

"I'll trade," I offered, pulling my own folded sheet out of my pocket. They were kind of interesting. Though I would never tell Harper.

Jasper eyed it for a second, before nodding. "You've got yourself a deal." We swapped sheets, my eyes almost immediately scanning his.

_**Jasper Whitlock Hale**_

_Jasper (Persian): bringer of treasure_

_D.O.B. 11/17/1993_

_Element: Water_

_Birthstone: Topaz_

Who first comes to this world below  
In dreary November's fog and snow,  
Should prize the topaz amber hue,  
Emblem of friends and lovers true.

_Key Characteristics: secretive, passionate, resolute, insensitive, steadfast, painstaking and stubborn_

_Star Sign: Scorpio—the Scorpion_

_Magnetic, elusive, sexy and determined, you were born under the eighth sign of the zodiac, which is referred to by astrologers as a fixed water (ice) sign. In many ways, ice sums up your emotional character. But why is this, when you have fiery and warlike Mars ruling you?_

_Your star sign is probably one of the most misunderstood signs of the zodiac. It has had a pretty bad rap over the years, but that's just because what people don't understand, they tend to fear. That cool aloofness is just the surface of your complex nature, and is by no means bad. Below the surface of your cool exterior is a scorching and passionate fire. You know it, and others sense it too._

_You're an emotional being, and you take it to the limits. In fact, you need overkill to feel really alive. You give a hundred percent of yourself to those you love, and expect the same, if not more, in return. There are definitely no half measures in your attitude to love._

_You turn heads whenever you walk into a room—you are the strong, silent type, and you have a magnetic aura. You have something that's hard to put your finger on but makes it nearly impossible for people to ignore you. You know that you can manipulate people, and you love it! This magnetic power is really your greatest strength. It's well known astrologically that the eyes of a Scorpio can hypnotize. Whether you know it or not, this is your most powerful physical trait. Often people will often say that you have amazing eyes. So even though you don't always articulate your feelings, your eyes do plenty of communicating for you—they can express the full range of your emotional states._

_Determination is another of your key characteristics. People can see you as insensitive to others' needs, even obsessive, because you push forward so single-mindedly. There are no half-measures in your life—in friendship, love, family life or work. You want to be the best, and you won't let anything stand in the way. But on the plus side, you like to share your successes with the people you take under your wing, whether they're family or friends._

_You're not afraid of obstacles or challenges, whether they are unavoidable, foes or competitors. In fact, you thrive on them—you love trying to prove that no one can stop you. Whether you're fulfilling your sensual appetites or your more noble aspirations, pleasure will always be a focus for you. You want it all. You are not afraid of the dark side, even though you seek the light. The life of a Scorpio is challenging, but there'll never be a dull moment._

_November 17: __you are one of the more sensitive types of Scorpio as you have strong lunar __vibrations. Your challenge will be to bring your emotions under control and not be swayed by the events of life. You have a very caring and family orientated nature as well._

"Oh my God, this is so true!" I exclaimed. "Strong, silent type…magnetic aura…hypnotic eyes…determined…elusive…passionate…huh. Well, I did say that anything is possible. Maybe even astrology."

"Yours seems fairly accurate too," Jasper commented, giving it back to me. I scanned his once more before handing it back. "Social, graceful, creative, charming."

_I'm sorry, he's talking about you?_

Shush.

"You flatter me," I said, smiling.

Suddenly Nicola ran up, and I looked at her in surprise. "Hey, Nicks."

"Hi," she said. "Hey, Jasper."

Jasper nodded at her. "Hello, Nicola."

"Okay, so first off, Harper asked me to give these to you"—she shoved a sheet into my hand, then another into Jasper's—"and second, do you know what's up with Spencer?"

"No. What's up with Spencer?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing, it's just, we were sort of hitting it off, and now, he's just avoiding me."

I narrowed my eyes.

_Ugh. Men._

Nicola transferred her gaze to Jasper. "Jasper, do you know what's up with him?"

Jasper frowned. "Well, yes"—Nicola perked up, but deflated with his next words—"but I have been informed that there is such a thing as 'the Guy Code' which does not allow me, as a guy, to disclose the secrets of other guys."

"Was the informer Logan?" I asked, sighing.

"Yes."

"Of course it was," I muttered. "Look, Nicks, Spencer likes you a lot. Like, a _lot_. And he's embarrassed because you don't seem to be showing the same interest in him. Okay? And I'm not a guy, so I didn't break the stupid code," I said, adding the last part for Jasper.

Nicks' cheeks turned pink, and she murmured her thanks before jogging off in the direction of Spencer's car. I glanced worriedly at Jasper, but he didn't seem to be struggling, instead smiling at me. "You're okay?" I asked unsurely.

Jasper nodded, his smile growing wider. "I'm getting better at this. I was barely breathing, but I'm still getting better at this. If I focus on you, then it's not that bad."

"Good. I'm glad that I can be of service," I said, grinning. I glanced down at the sheet, before doing a double take.

_**Jasper Hale and Anastasia Lockhart**_

_Scorpio and Gemini_

_When Gemini and Scorpio come together in a love affair, they'll need to learn to understand and accept one another's differences—and if they can, they will be a nearly unbreakable couple. Where Gemini is adaptable, intellectual, outgoing and chatty, Scorpio tends to be secretive, focused, intense and determined._

_This relationship tends to be highly passionate, and can often be characterized by arguments. Despite their differences, however, this is no dull relationship. Both Signs love to take chances and spice it up! They have many adventures together, but if things get too tense and arguments start to turn negative, they must make the effort to reconcile if they value the relationship and want it to last._

_Gemini is ruled by the Planet Mercury (Communication) and Scorpio is dually ruled by the Planets Mars (Passion) and Pluto (Power). Scorpio is generally quite concerned with sexual and emotional intimacy; they need much reassurance that their lover values the relationship as much as they do. Thank goodness, then, for Gemini's excellent communicative abilities; the Twins should have no trouble communicating their dedication to the Scorpion. Gemini can't and won't fake a commitment they don't feel, so intense Scorpio must learn to back off a bit. Gemini will certainly make a commitment to a love relationship, but only if they're free to do so on their own, not coerced into it._

_Gemini is an Air Sign and Scorpio is a Water Sign. These two elements can be a great combination; after all, the best decisions are made when they incorporate the mind and the heart. The trick, of course, is getting these two elements to work in tandem. Scorpio is a master strategist; if there's a decision to be made or a project at hand, they can help flighty Gemini focus on the best options. Gemini, in turn, teaches Scorpio to let go and move on when their efforts are thwarted._

_Gemini is a Mutable Sign and Scorpio is a Fixed Sign. Gemini tends to do things on a whim, just for the experience, contrary to Scorpio, who almost always has a plan—or an ulterior motive—in mind. Scorpio can use their focus and determination to help teach Gemini the value in finishing things before jumping headlong into the next experience. Once these two begin to understand how they work together, they can enjoy a truly mutually satisfying relationship._

_Sexual Attraction: 9/10  
Affection and Intimacy: 10/10  
Projects and Elective Affinities: 6/10  
Communication and Understanding: 10/10_

"Yeah, Jasper, just back off!" I exclaimed. Jasper looked at me in bewilderment. I shrugged. "Hey, it says you're intense." I scanned it again. "Well, this is pretty much correct, but…this thing says I'm flighty—what gives?" I demanded.

_Nothing gives, it's because you are._

"It also says that our relationship is highly passionate and mutually satisfying," Jasper pointed out.

I smiled. "True."

Jasper turned his head in another direction, before saying, "The emotions over there are running very wild."

I looked over to see Nicola and Spencer arguing by the latter's car, Nicks gesturing wildly with her arms and Spencer avoiding her gaze with his arms crossed over his chest. Well, maybe it was a one-sided argument.

"Are you sure that telling Nicola was the best idea?" murmured Jasper.

_Not at all._

I nodded, grinning. "Just wait. Trust me, I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't think it would help."

"I'm sure."

"Excuse me, Mr. Hale, but are you inferring that I am meddlesome?" I challenged playfully.

"That's exactly what I'm inferring," he said frankly, but his tone was teasing. "I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough with my implications."

_OMG. LOL. Ha ha. LOL._

What the fuck is wrong with you?

_I'm trying out modern language. It's the twenty-first century, yo. Don't worry, it's all good in the hood, sistah._

Man, you're a dork.

I gasped and smacked him lightly on the arm with the sheet of paper. "Jasper, that is so mean of you! I am genuinely hurt; like, I seriously can't even convey how offended I am right now—" Jasper raised an eyebrow, and I cut off, relenting. "Okay, yeah, I am a little bit meddlesome. But trust me—this will work."

I turned my eyes back to Spencer and Nicola. Spencer twisted away from her to get in his car, but Nicks grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stay in place. Spencer shook his head at her, obviously denying something. Nicks stared up at him for a moment, before sighing and seizing him by the collar, dragging him down to her lips and kissing him forcibly.

Whoa.

_I know…holy crap, that's tongue._

Jeez…I really should be too far away to know that.

All in all, it was one of those kisses which were so great to participate in, but really, really awkward to watch. Cece broke it by clapping wildly from her car and wolf whistling. They broke apart then, both with embarrassed but slightly pleased looks on their faces.

"Pay up," I murmured to Jasper as we walked to my car. Apparently, the Ducati was too ostentatious for school.

_Aw._

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Did we bet on this?"

I considered, and then nodded. "Let's say yes."


	24. Chapter 22: Imperfect Perfection

******Story: **Book I: Blazing Sunrise

******Author: **Blue Moonstones

**Fandom: **Twilight

******Full summary: **'My list of things to do in life involved professional ballet, having kids and getting rid of Eris. Falling in love with a vampire didn't really cross my mind. "The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to." Believe me when I say I can relate to that.'

******Rating: **Fiction T — suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

******Genres: **Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supernatural 

******Major pairing: **Jasper/OC

******Minor pairings: **Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee, Alice/OC, OC/OC

**Warnings: **AU, OCs, some violence, minor cursing, minor suggestive themes.

* * *

******Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**The Halcyon Saga**_

* * *

_**Book I: Blazing Sunrise**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Imperfect Perfection**_

* * *

_**We come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.**_

_**— Sam Keen.**_

* * *

I roamed through the house, looking for her. It was supposed to be just Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I. Carlisle, Esme, Matt and Alice were shopping for Christmas stuff—well, mainly just Alice—Nessie and Jacob were out hunting, and Edward and Bella were having some…alone time.

_Oh, we all know what _that_ means._

Emmett had coaxed Jasper into some sort of game on the Xbox or PlayStation or whatever, and Jasper, being naturally competitive, agreed immediately. I had wandered off, though. I had my own agenda in mind. Catching sight of her out on the balcony, I took a deep breath before walking outside, briefly stopping to admire the way the moonlight bathed everything in a soft, silvery glow.

"Rosalie," I started cautiously, moving to lean against the balcony as she did. Rosalie didn't move, but I knew she was listening, however reluctantly. "A few months ago, I asked you what I'd done to make you hate me. You said it wasn't what I'd done, but what I was going to do. I get that now. But I've been trying, I really have, and I don't understand why you _still _hate me. I want to be…well, maybe not best friends forever, but I do want to get along with you."

She sniffed contemptuously. "I don't see why. You already have the rest of my family wrapped around your little finger, you and that freak show of a voice inside your head." I stiffened, as Eris protested in indignation. "What's one negative opinion to you?"

_Yeah, what is it to you? We don't care, do we? I mean…she called me a freak show._

This isn't about your wounded ego, Eris.

"Well, I'm in love with your brother. I'm best friends with your husband. We're going to be spending eternity in the same family. Your opinion matters a little, and I really don't want you to hate me."

Rosalie sighed. "I don't hate you, Ana. But I do hate the choice you're making. You have everything you could ever want. You have friends who adore you. You have a family who loves you to pieces; a little sister who thinks the world of you. You have an entire future ahead of you, and you're giving it all up for what? To spend forever like this?"

I didn't answer. Rosalie continued talking, almost to herself.

"I almost had it all. Even though it was 1933, the Great Depression was an unknown to me. My father's job at the bank kept me in the finest of clothes, the finest of company—as my father put it, the best deserved nothing but the best. And I _was_ the best.

_Ugh._

"I was vain, of course. But how could I not be? My parents were always looking for more, but I was happy knowing that I was Rosalie Hale, and I had everything to live for. I let all the praise go to my head, and there was so _much_ of it. From my parents, from my young brothers, from my girlfriends. From Royce King." His name was forced out through gritted teeth, her mouth twisting as though it left a bad taste.

"Royce King's father owned the bank where my father worked. I was sent over there one day dressed up to the nines. I didn't understand why. Until the first bouquet turned up. Red roses—he was original, wasn't he?—every day for two weeks. Then he told me my eyes were like violets, and before long, those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My favorite flowers were—are—white calla lilies. I told Royce early on, but nothing ever showed up besides the roses and the violets. It bothered me a little, but for no good reason, so I shrugged it off. Everything I had ever wanted was so close, why would I let little things like that bother me?

"We were engaged within a month, and I was ecstatic. Royce was smart and wealthy. Handsome, too: tall, aristocratic, with light blond hair and pale blue eyes. It had always bothered me, subconsciously, that everything about him was pale and colorless and…icy, somehow. Another little thing that I shrugged off.

"I had a friend, Vera. I was very close to her, ever since we were children, but I seemed to gravitate to her more when we were older. She got married young, to a carpenter. It was never the sort of marriage my parents would have approved for me, but sometimes, in moments here and there, I wondered why. Vera and Stephen seemed to adore each other.

"A year later, they had their first child, Henry—a beautiful baby boy, with curly black hair and a dimpled smile that could light a room up. I loved Vera dearly, but she was the only person I'd ever envied, for her son." Rosalie's tone was wistful, her golden eyes misty with dreams.

_Look at that, she has a heart._

"About a week before my wedding—my huge, lavish, elaborate wedding—I went to visit Vera. I wasn't jealous any more, in my overwhelming happiness. Instead, I pitied her and her surroundings, surroundings meager in comparison to my future mansion."

Rosalie's voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. "That night, I was walking back, thoughts whirling through my head. It was clear to anyone who saw Vera and Stephen together that they were deeply in love, and blissfully happy. Royce and I weren't quite the same, somehow, and it bothered me.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. I remember worrying about the weather as I hurried home, worrying that I might have to move the wedding indoors. I remember every single detail about that night. I clung to it so hard in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. I needed to remember, needed it so I wouldn't forget my mistakes…

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of unknown men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. Then I heard one call my name. I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of rich men my father knew. I'd never seen him drink before.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them. 'You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long.' I noticed a man that was new to the group, dark-haired and suntanned.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer, grinning drunkenly at the new man. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?' The man named John looked me over like I was a horse he was buying. 'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.' They all laughed."

I realized that I was suddenly very cold. My fists were clenched tightly in my lap, and I couldn't bear to hear any more, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Rosalie's beautiful face, the mask that covered so much pain.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders. 'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again, before he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain.

_Oh, Christ._

"After they had all had their chance with me, they left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was very cold. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long…

"Did you kill him?" I asked tonelessly. I didn't pity her, much. I was just angry that a monster like that had ever existed. Once again, I remembered what fuelled me with so much anger. "Because I would have, if it were me. I would have killed him. I would have made him suffer."

_Okay, starting to get a little scared of your dark side, Ana._

Rosalie smiled slightly at me, but didn't answer, instead continuing. "Carlisle found me then. I remember being irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his family. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"I thought I _had_ died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me—because of the speed—it felt like I was flying. Then I was in a warm, bright room. I was slipping, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But then something sharp was cutting my skin. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else.

"I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed." She laughed mirthlessly.

"I felt better after I woke up and saw my reflection. I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Better than Carlisle or Esme or Edward. Better than the rest too. Even Jasper. I know the scars might not matter to you, but back then, physical beauty was everything to me." I frowned in confusion. Jasper had scars?

"It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me. To wish that I had been normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have a nice house and pretty babies. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's. Better than Esme. A million times better than Jasper." I frowned in confusion, but she continued, oblivious. "I've never tasted human blood. But then again, I did murder five humans. But I was very careful not to spill their blood—I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, being a newborn, and I didn't want any part of them _in_ me.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a thick door, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oh, wait—seven murders," she  
corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards.

"I was kind of theatrical back then. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea—it made it easier for me to control myself, make it slower, make him endure as I endured—" She broke off, glancing at me. "I'm surprised Jasper hasn't burst in here yet, demanding that I stop trying to give you nightmares. And yet, you're not scared."

_I am._

I shook my head mutely, biting my lip, before making an attempt at humor, saying, "You know, you're probably the only woman in the world upset about the inability to gain weight."

Rosalie laughed, the sound ringing through the air like wind chimes. "Well, I suppose, if Jasper had to fall for a human, you aren't the worst he could have picked."

_Yes, you are._

"Thanks, I think," I said dryly. As I watched her beautiful profile, I made a decision. "Can I tell you something?"

Rosalie tilted her chin forward slightly, indicating her acceptance.

_Uh oh. For the love of God, please control your waterworks._

I sighed. "You are right about one thing. My family does love me to pieces, but there are two people I'm closer to than anyone. My twin cousins, Millie and Dylan. They live in England. When they came over here, they were inseparable from us—me, Cece, Oliver and Spencer.

"A few years ago, when I was fourteen and they were sixteen, their mom got married—see, their dad had run off straight after they were born. It was a whirlwind romance, but she'd made a good choice. Luke was cool and kind and funny, and he was also kinda hot—you know, all tall and dark and handsome. To be honest, when I met him when we went to England that summer, I had a tiny bit of a crush on him. It wasn't weird, because to be honest, even though Aunt Alison was only in her early thirties—she had Millie and Dylan when she was sixteen—Luke was about ten years younger than her, so he was actually closer to our age."

I sighed. "But even though he was young, he was a really great dad. He hung out with the twins all the time. He played soccer with Dylan and his friends, and he looked after Millie and got just like an overprotective dad when boys hit on her—that happened quite a lot that summer. Millie's really—well, not _you_ beautiful, nobody is you beautiful—but she is really pretty.

"A couple of days before we were meant to leave, I got this really weird phone call from Millie. She was supposed to be at a sleepover with her friend Tia, but now she was crying and screaming, and I couldn't make sense out of what she was saying. Eventually, she hung up, and I was left feeling really confused. So I went to Tia's house and asked if I could talk to Millie. But…" My voice trailed off as I shook my head. "She said Millie wasn't there."

A little crease appeared between Rosalie's eyebrows as she tried to understand.

"And then, like a half-hour later, Luke called me, asking if I'd heard from Millie, because Tia had called, all worried. So I told him about the really weird phone call from Millie, and he said he thought she was missing. And I got really worried, and I started running back to their place; it was only about ten minutes away.

"But as I was running back through the park, I caught sight of this bundle of clothes that looked like they were covering someone. Beggars and homeless people sometimes stay in that park for a day or two before moving on, so I thought that whoever it was might have seen Millie. It was kind of stupid to go over to some random person, but I was kind of stupid back then." I laughed bitterly. "But when I went over, it—it was Millie.

"She was completely naked and just curled into a ball and shivering, covered in this giant overcoat. Millie's kinda small for her age, and I'm quite tall, and I was wearing two layers, 'cause it gets really cold in England, and it was so, so cold that night, so I gave her this oversized jersey I'd stolen from Jules, and I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer, just stayed on the ground. This was really scary, because Millie's usually the kind of girl who never shut up, and I tried to leave to get someone, but she just grabbed me around the legs and wouldn't let go." I swallowed. I hated remembering this.

_Yeah, for good reason._

"So I sat down by her, and suggested that I call her mom, but she just shook her head really fiercely. And then I asked if I should call Dylan, and she shook her head again with even more force. But when I suggested that we call Luke, she sort of stiffed up before nodding." I placed my elbows on the balcony and propped my chin up on my clenched fist, turning it to look out at the forest.

"I called Luke and told him that I'd found her in the local park, and he said he was coming right on over before hanging up. When I said to her that it would be okay because he was coming, she went rigid as a board and just—_screamed_. I swear, it was the worst sound I'd ever heard, it just—_tore_ at me.

"When Luke arrived, I'd already called my dad, who'd called the police, who handcuffed him. Before they arrested him, I"—I laughed softly—"I kicked him down low, really hard. It was somewhat vulgar, but the only thing I could think of. I wasn't thinking straight. I still wish I'd caused him more pain."

I took a deep breath in. "I won't bother with the details any more—I don't think I can—he got a sentence of seven years, but apparently he's getting out this year on good behavior. He'd bought an abandoned house a half-hour drive away from the house, and he'd been taking her there for nearly six months to…but this time, she escaped.

"Millie can't have kids any more. He caused too much damage inside. I don't see how nobody noticed, and I don't know why he only got seven years. They only counted sexual abuse—not the mental, not the emotional." Rosalie's face was detached. I sort of appreciated her for that.

"But then she met Jonathan. He's good for her. She smiles more now. I think she loves him, I really do. And Rosalie, I know you say you would do anything to be human again, but would you really and truly give _everything_ up?"

Rosalie was silent for such a long time, I thought she wasn't going to answer. But then eventually, she whispered, "No. I wouldn't. You're right. I can pretend to myself and everyone else that I would, but if I had the option to go back and redo everything, to be _human_, I wouldn't. The only way I could ever do that is if Emmett was human with me."

"But don't you see?" I said quietly. "That's how I feel about Jasper. I've thought about what sort of choice I'm making, I've thought about the consequences. But I can't think about anyone else but Jasper. Even if I did choose to stay human, to—to leave Jasper, to find another guy, I could never truly fit with him, truly be _happy_ with him, and it wouldn't be fair to him or me."

"You know that you could always stay human and be with Jasper, the Volturi be damned. And Jasper would prefer that, rather than have you become one of us."

I chuckled. "Thought about that too. It wouldn't work. Growing older every day, seeing you all stay young forever…I would let it drive a wedge between us; I would constantly argue with him…I can't do that, Rosalie. All I want is to be with Jasper. I don't think that's so much to ask for either."

_You just want everything handed to you on a silver platter, don't you, honey?_

No. Shut up.

"But you're giving up so much…" she argued, her voice less forceful.

"Only to gain so much more in return."

_Jesus Christ, when did you get so mature?_

Jasper's influence.

_I knew it. Stupid Mojo Master._

Rosalie sighed. "I haven't made the slightest difference to your choice, have I?"

"Not really, but I'm glad you told me. It helps me get to know you better. Besides, maybe the swapping of morbid stories will be the bonding factor between us," I joked weakly.

Rosalie snorted.

_Quite possibly the only woman in the world who can make that noise sound feminine._

True.

After a pause, Rosalie said, "Would you ever consider having a child with Jasper?"

My head whipped around to her, my eyes widening. "Have—sorry—what?" I managed. It was one thing for me to wonder in private, it was another for Rosalie to say it.

_So you've wondered, have you?_

You know I have. You were there, idiot.

_Oh, yeah…that was a kooky day. Tee hee._

Rosalie looked slightly amused. "A baby. While you were still human."

I opened my mouth, the word "no" at the tip of my tongue. But I couldn't say it. I tried to remember Bella describing the pain she'd gone through, when I'd asked her about it, but instead I remembered her telling me how utterly complete she'd felt holding her baby, her and Edward's miracle. I tried to remember Bella's face from Nessie's memory, utterly worn out and drained, but instead I remembered how her tired brown eyes had glowed upon seeing her daughter.

Suddenly, another image crept unbidden into my mind. A slender little boy, with silky, honey-blond hair that framed a pale, ethereally beautiful face, a face with a firm chin, a straight nose, high cheekbones, full lips curved to form a dimpled smile that showed off gleaming white teeth, a pair of soulful, almond-shaped hazel eyes bordered by thick lashes that fanned out from beneath curving golden brows. I could see every microscopic detail in his perfect face, and it terrified me.

And, if that hadn't been torturous enough, the face began transforming. The hair lengthened and curled, falling past the shoulders, the features became daintier, the eyes grew wider, the lashes grew longer. An angel-faced little girl. The faces interchanged, back and forth, boy and girl…son and daughter.

_Am I blonde in your mind?_

No, you idiot.

_Ah…Jasper's hair._

Jasper's everything.

_If you have a girl, will you call her Eris?_

There's not going to be a girl! And even if there was, I wouldn't call her Eris.

_Hmm…I'm offended._

My throat constricted. "Um…I don't really think motherhood's in the cards for me."

Rosalie laughed a little. "Well, it _is _your choice. I shouldn't really be trying to live through you, I suppose. But think about it, Ana."

_Oh, you can bet she will._

She walked back through the glass doors, but I didn't move. After a few seconds, I sensed rather than heard Jasper come out and lean on the balcony next to me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi."

He didn't say any more, so I did. "You heard every word, didn't you?"

"Supernatural senses, remember?"

I laughed quietly. "Oh, yeah…eavesdropper."

_Wow. Ultra-subdued here…I don't like it._

"Do you want to go home now?" Jasper asked, his tone muted as well.

"Yes, please."

* * *

A while later, I was sitting cross-legged against the headboard of my bed in my pajamas, fiddling with the duvet covers. Jasper was sitting next to me, waiting for me to say something. And I did, turning sideways to see him better, despite the darkness of my room.

"Jasper, Rosalie mentioned to me that you…you had scars. But I've never seen any on you, so I don't really understand."

Jasper sighed slightly. "Do you remember how I told you I had a tumultuous past?"

I nodded, watching him intently. Jasper stared at me for a moment longer before rolling up the sleeves of his light blue shirt and extending his arms toward me, palms up and fists clenched. I peered closer, but still couldn't see anything different about his forearms, despite the weak moonlight flooding through my window.

"Your eyes aren't sharp enough; if we were in the right light you probably could. You might be able to feel them." His eyes stayed on a fixed spot somewhere behind me. I placed a hand on the exposed skin and, when he didn't flinch away, gently ran my fingertips across it. At first, it was smooth, but soon became a feathery texture that I couldn't understand. I traced one line of the pattern with my index finger, and my eyes widened slightly when I realized that it was a scar.

One fact I remembered: only vampire venom could scar other vampires.

"Jasper, what _happened_?" I whispered, gazing at him.

He took a deep breath before beginning, his eyes still focused somewhere above my head. "You know that I was changed while I was in the army: the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. When the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor, I was in charge with evacuating the woman and the children. Once they were all prepared, I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember that night perfectly. We had reached the city by nightfall and I only stayed long enough so that I could ensure all the party members were safely situated. Once they were, I got a fresh horse and headed back to Galveston for the next group. I was only a mile outside of the city when I ran into them. They were the three most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Well—at the time," he amended, glancing back to my face. I smiled, waiting for him to go on.

"They were very pale—even the littlest girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, had skin like ivory under the moon. They watched me strangely, and I felt a strong sense of danger coming from them, but ignored it. I was taught not to fear women, but to protect them. The small brunette, Maria, was clearly in charge, from the way she ordered the other two—Lucy and Nettie, both blondes—around. They talked about my 'qualities' awhile, before Maria said she wanted to keep me." I stiffened. Keep him? "It was all so strange."

"The other two informed her to 'do it,' which confused me greatly, before they left, saying they wanted to hunt—of course, at the time, I didn't know what they meant. Maria then asked me my name and, after I told her, she said she hoped I would survive. She came very close, like she was going to kiss me. Then she bit me.

"The pain…it was excruciating. For three days, it was nothing but fire coursing through every part of me. Once it was over, I was introduced to my new life. You remember I told you about the south being in a constant state of war?" I nodded. It had led to those questions about newborns.

"Well, Maria was in control of one of the bigger territories and had lost it in a recent battle. Lucy and Nettie were survivors. Within a fortnight, we had six in our company, all of them men. She'd wanted to turn soldiers so that she could have a strong army to reclaim her territory. It didn't take her long to figure out that with my leadership and combat skills that I was the strongest, and so she put me in charge. There were always at least twelve newborn vampires to spare; we trained them to be skilled fighters, rather than to just use their brute strength and go for the obvious attacks. We were unstoppable. It wasn't long before we had control of most of Texas and part of northern Mexico.

"When other vampires came to dislodge her, the fighting became very intense, but with me at her side, she never lost," Jasper said, unconsciously running his fingers over his exposed forearm. "Nettie and Lucy eventually turned on her, but we won, of course. I lived a very violent lifestyle for a very long time. Whenever the newborns would outgrow their previous strength and we would have no more use for them, Maria would have me dispose of them. She had grown rather fond of me, you see."

"How fond?" I asked quietly. This was probably the first part that genuinely bothered me.

Jasper paused, before saying, "At the time, I thought that what we had was love…but I realize now that she was just manipulating me."

"Right." However, I was frowning internally.

_Come on, you expected him to wait for you over a hundred and fifty years? Jeez…_

No, I just…hadn't really thought about it.

…stupid Maria.

_It obviously wouldn't be just Maria, you know._

…stupid other women.

"This went on for decades. I had begun to grow very tired of how I was living, when I finally developed a friendship with a newborn named Peter. I liked Peter…he was more civilized, I suppose, than the others. He was very good at what he did, but he didn't enjoy fighting.

"Peter and I were assigned to dispose of all the useless newborns when it came time to purge them again. I noticed that it was taking a toll on him about halfway through, and I was about to tell him I would finish up as I called on the next person. I was very surprised when he became furious. I'd summoned a newborn named Charlotte and he felt about her—well, much how I feel about you. He told her to run and they both disappeared. I could have pursued them, but I didn't; I was averse to the thought of destroying him. Maria wasn't very happy with me for that…

"Five years passed. I'd started to become extremely depressed and Maria had no idea why my attitude was changing. Neither did I. I knew she was about to turn on me, and I was preparing to destroy my only ally, but just then, Peter returned. He told me of his life with Charlotte; how they hadn't seen war in five years and how many covens up north co-existed without mayhem. I was convinced in one conversation and left with him.

"I traveled with them for a few years, getting the feel of this new, peaceful world, and yet I was still depressed. I was tired of killing, even for hunger, even humans, though I had to continue or I would perish. What other choice did I have?

"Eventually, I left them and ended up in Philadelphia, where I met Alice. She told me of a coven that didn't survive off humans, and I instantly agreed to go with her to find them. Just like that I was filled with hope…everything changed for me."

Jasper finally looked back at me, before saying, "That's it. That's everything."

"Okay." I nodded once, to myself. I shifted my body to face Jasper fully and moved forward. Reaching out carefully, I placed a hand against his cheek, and his eyes closed. Then I began moving my fingers over his face, touching his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his throat. My fingertips lingered at the latter two places, feeling how the crescent-shaped scars that I couldn't see formed a pattern, and realizing how ravaged his body had actually been.

Strangely, I didn't seem to mind.

_You're weird._

We already established this.

"Are there any more?"

"_Many_ more," Jasper said, opening his eyes. They were skeptical. "You don't seem to mind."

"That's because I don't," I told him, kissing his lips briefly before moving back.

"Why not?" he murmured disbelievingly. "I've killed thousands of people; my body is literally covered in scars, and that doesn't bother you?"

_Course it doesn't, dude, she's a freak._

I shrugged. "Your past and your scars are both a part of you, and I love you. They show how much you've lived, what you've been through. If you hadn't gone through everything you have, you might not be the Jasper I fell in love with. I know you didn't want to kill people, and the fact you managed to change after—what, a hundred years?—is actually really incredible. You made that choice to be better, and I love you even more for it."

I shifted closer, my soft smile replaced by a slightly mischievous smirk. "Besides, haven't you heard? Battle scars are hot."

A small laugh escaped Jasper, and his eyes were suddenly brighter. "I think—no, I know that you deserve perfection. I'm not perfect," he confessed.

"Hey. I know what I deserve, and it seems to me that somewhere along the line, I did something good enough to deserve you." I kissed his cheek. "And anyway, I'm glad you're not perfect. I have no patience with perfect people. They irritate me."

Jasper grinned. "Honestly? Same here."

I gasped. "Hey, that implies that I'm not perfect, not the best, not the sweetest, kindest—"

"Sweetest? Kindest? Are we still talking about you here?" Jasper asked amusedly.

_Hee hee._

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled to both of them, but I couldn't get the smile off my face.


End file.
